


Make me happy

by thestrong96



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Valentine & Jade West Friendship, Cat Valentine & Jade West Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hollywood Arts High School (Victorious), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Sex, Minor Original Character(s), POV Lesbian Character, References to Addiction, References to Depression, Romance, Victorious References, What-If, iCarly Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrong96/pseuds/thestrong96
Summary: Cade (Cat&Jade) love story that takes place during the first season of Victorious. This is a what if scenario that makes all the following events of the show change due to a different decision Jade's makes from the canon. In fact in this story, Jade goes to Cat's house instead of Tori's after breaking up with Beck, in the episode 'Jade dumps Beck' of Victorious. Little did Jade knew that this decision would have changed both hers and Cat's life.This fanfiction includes my take on how Cat and Jade first met, how they fell in love and revisited Victorious episodes.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 27
Kudos: 72
Collections: Victorious





	1. Sleepover at Cat's

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the story includes matures themes such as curse language, sex scenes and mentioning of violence.

**Jade POV**

6:23 PM

Have you ever tried to drive when you're crying? It's not easy at all... I'm barely able to see where I'm going... I was on my way to Tori's house, to ask her to help me fix things with Beck. I broke up with him after I found out he was hanging out with Alyssa Vaughn. He claims they are just friends but I know he likes to flirt with other girls, every time I let my guard down... Even if he knows how jealous I am. And it's not like he did anything when I told him we were over either... So a part of me is tempted to just be over with him for good this time. But some other part of me just can't let him go... So yeah this is how desperate I am to get back together with him right now: I'm willing to ask Vega to help me make peace with Beck. Also I don't really want anyone else from school to see me in this pathetic state. Jade West doesn't cry in front of anyone... Anyone that matters at least. But as I'm just a few houses away from her home, I hear my phone buzzing in my pocket. Normally I would ignore it while I'm driving but this time I decide to not care and check who texted me. It's a new message from Cat

Reading her last text I start to feel angry at Vega for running her mouth. But then I get another text from Cat asking me if I want to go to her house. So I change my plans. Maybe I don't need Tori's help to fix things with Beck. Maybe I don't need anyone's help. Why should I be the one to make the first move to make peace with him? If he doesn't feel the need to do anything to get me back maybe I should just make him realize how much he misses me, until he will come to me begging to take him back... And if he doesn't... I don't even want to think about it. I squeeze my eyes for a second and change my destination. I just need to see a friendly face right now. And even if I don't admit it often, the only real friend I ever had is this little bubbly redhead, who cared enough for me to ask me how I was doing. A girl who always wanted to be close to me since junior high school: Cat Valentine. I quickly reply to her and she replies back to me immediately

As I pull in the Valentine's driveway and park my car wiping my tears and the mascara off my face with some tissues, I take a slow breath to calm myself down before getting out of the car and walking to Cat's front door. I ring the doorbell. I feel like a mess. I just don't want to think about Beck tonight, and Cat has always been good at distracting me. The girl is always so cheerful. I don't know how she is able to be like that all the time. I pretend I don't like it but I actually envy her for that. Cat herself opens the door. "Hiii Jadey!" she smiles at me before frowning as she notices my expression "Come in Jade" she says letting me in "You look so sad... I'm sorry" she tells me and I roll my eyes

"I'm not sad. Just angry" I lie. She nods slowly but she knows me too well, she knows I'm lying.

"Let's go to my room" she tells me taking my hand in hers but I yank it away 

She pouts at me for a moment but says nothing. As we go to her room I make a slightly annoyed face, looking around. Cat's room is full of bright colors, pink being the dominant one, stuffed toys and pictures of puppies and other animals all around. The opposite of mine. Like always I mentally facepalm at the thought that this girl seems to not have grown up in the slightest from when she was 12. The only thing that changed about her is her hair color which she dyed a bright red from a couple of years now. And her body which is definitely more developed now... Not that I payed too much attention to it... I think... Whatever, let's just say it was hard not to notice it. I realize I'm looking at her toned bare legs while I'm thinking that. I look away. How come this girl has to wear either shorts or skirts all the time?

She closes the door behind me as she asks "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" I immediately reply

"Oh ok well, we can..." she says but I cut her off unable to stop myself

"I just don't get it... I got it all, I'm so cool, hot and talented, and we have been together for two years now, and this is how he treats me? Beck knows I'm jealous, but he still gives his number to other girls and hangs out with them just so they can hit on him! I can see he likes having chicks crushing on him all the time, even if he says it's not true. I mean, why else he kissed Tori during alphabet improve? And now he is all best buddy with that skank Alyssa Vaughn! How can I trust him if he keeps doing this kind of stuff? I'm so tired of his BS... But at the same time I don't want to lose him I... I don't know what to do... Fuck!" I finish my ramble fighting back the tears that are threatening to escape my eyes again

"Swear!" Cat says pointing a finger at me frowning. I groan, plopping on her bed and pushing some of her stuffed animals away to lie on it. Cat sits next to me and starts to gently massage my forehead with the tip of her fingers.

I look at her questioning "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel better" she says smiling at me

"Then tell me Beck will realize how amazing I am and will do anything to get me back!" I tell her

She looks at me tenderly "Jade can I tell you something else?"

"What?" I ask her

She looks away for a moment before looking back at me "Do you remember when we first got into Hollywood Arts together? We were so happy... For the first time I was seeing you smile every day"

"The point?" I ask annoyed looking at her... Her chocolate eyes look so beautiful and peaceful it's almost distracting. Wait what? I must be feeling very emotional right now cause I don't know why I just thought of that

"...When we met Beck, you two immediately got along" Cat continues "I must say I was a little jealous cause you were my best friend and then all of a sudden I was seeing you hanging out with him all the time" she blushes and looks away for a moment before giggling. I look at her with a puzzled expression. What is she trying to say? "... But I was happy cause he seemed to make you happy too. You two were so good as friends... But then you started dating and... You were fighting every day. Because of your jealousy and because Beck complained you didn't trust him. Even though he wasn't exactly doing his best to not make you jealous, I mean why let other girls get all flirty with him when he already had a girlfriend who happens to be so wonderful? I certainly wouldn't do that... If I were him I mean"

"I know right!" I exclaim, feeling relieved that Cat thinks I am right to be mad at him... Wait did she said I'm 'so wonderful'?

She continues "...I'm sorry to say this but your relationship quickly became toxic for the both of you. That's why I just wish you two would have stayed like you used to be... happy and just friends... " Cat says tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear with a sad smile.

I pull myself up in a sitting position and glare at her. She notices it and looks at me scared "So you're saying we shouldn't get back together? You know I love him and this is your advice? Wow thanks a lot Cat!" I yell at her standing up She looks mortified at me as I stand up "Coming here was a mistake" I say

She jumps after me and grabs my wrist to stop me from opening the door and leave "No! Don't go, please Jadey..." she says

"Don't call me that!" I glare at her furiously so she corrects herself

"Jade... I'm sorry I didn't mean that... I mean... I shouldn't have said those things... I..." she starts sobbing "I just want to see you happy again... Like you used to be... I'm sorry don't go away... I'm your friend"

I look at her a bit moved from her words but when I'm so angry I'm simply a bitch (more than usual) so I yell "Let me go, you're not my friend!"

The look Cat gives me as she let my wrist go makes my heart break in two. It's like I slapped her with all my strength across the face. "I... I'm... not?" She whimpers. I see some huge tears forming in her eyes as she places an hand on her chest with such an hurt expression that she looks like she is in actual physical pain... I can' t stand it, I can't be so hard... Not to her.

I have never been the person to take an interest in others feelings or needs… not even Beck's. But somehow when it comes to Cat... I don't know, I guess I have a soft spot for her. We go way back, and she has grown on me in all these years afterall. I might pretend to be mean to her just like I am with everyone else, but I'm not. Sometimes the opposite. Especially when it's just me and her. She might be the only person I could never really hurt. I actually like to see her happy. Because... I wish I could say it's cause she is like the sister I never had, but, at the same time I don't think I've ever seen her as a sister. I've always seen her simply as a girl that I just... really like. Even if I would stab myself with my own scissors before admitting it to anyone, Cat included. She is the opposite of me, yeah, but to tell the truth that's what I like the most about her. Cat is always cheerful and likes to look at the bright side of things. She sees the best in everyone and always manages to make me smile. Her whole person reminds me that people in the world can be nice, with no second end to it, simply because that's just who they are. And hanging out with her makes me think that maybe I'm not as bad and cold hearted as I pretend to be, and as everyone think I am. If Cat cares so much about me, I must be worth caring for, and at the very least a little bit of a good person myself... Right? I don't know. But even for just letting me have hope in that, I'm grateful to her. 

That's why I can't make her think she is not my friend or that I don't care about her. It's just not right... 

So I do something I never usually do: I pull her in an hug and start stroking her long red hair softly "I'm sorry Cat. Of course you are my friend... I'm just angry because of Beck right now, you know you don't have to listen to me when I'm like this" I tell her softly while I feel her scent all over me. She smells like strawberry. It's... nice. Cat stays still in my embrace for a bit before I hear a little giggle and feel her enveloping my body with her arms as she pushes herself up on her toes a little to rest her head on my shoulder.

I feel her tears wetting my shirt there, as she calms down "I am sorry Jade. I shouldn't have told you those things. I know how much Beck means to you" she tells me with an hint of sadness in her voice

I pull away looking at her in the eyes "It's OK. I know you care about me. And I'm grateful to you for that" I tell her.

She smiles a big smile and wipes her tears away from her face. "You're sweet Jade" Cat says which takes me by surprise and I can feel myself start blushing. 

"No I'm not" I tell her crossing my arms and looking away. 

She shrugs and giggles looking at me

"Why would you even say that?" I ask her

"You hugged me... And told me nice things" she says taking my hand in hers.

"Still, I'm always mean to you. So how can you even call me sweet?" I ask her

"You're not always mean... Not to me..." she says. Well of course she noticed that too. Like I said I may have been nicer to Cat than I'm willing to admit (or let people know) during the years. After all I met her when we were kids, and always liked the girl... As a friend, of course... 

She is looking down at our joined hands now, before continuing "...And when we are alone you're actually sweet to me, even if you don't want to admit it..." she smiles at me. A genuine happy, big smile. I smile back a little, because her smile is contagious.

I let her hand go soon though, as for some reason my cheeks were beginning to feel warm. Why I keep blushing? And what are all these thoughts about Cat? I usually brush them off as no big deal and pay them no mind, so what's happening tonight? Shit... Maybe I just feel very emotional and in need of comfort, because Beck and I broke up and I've been with him from so long that I've never really took the time to analyze how nice it used to be to just be with Cat, back when it was just me and her and we used to be best friends. Used to? We are still best friends... Yeah I must be so emotional right now to have just thought of that. But is that the only reason I'm feeling this way about her, tonight? All these thoughts about how good I feel to just be in her presence and... 

"Jade?" I hear Cat calling me

I snap out of my thoughts looking at her

"Huh?"

She chuckles "You just spaced out! Back with me?" 

"Sorry got... A lot on my mind" I say looking away and hoping I'm not still blushing

She nods "Don't worry I often space out too... Like one time in history of the Theater class, I was finding it interesting in the beginning but then I got distracted and I began to think of other things, like how cool would it be to have a lesson outside every now and then? So I started imagining it, and I guess I was daydreaming cause the teacher yelled 'Valentine!' and I almost fell from my chair and then..."

I roll my eyes with a sigh "Cat, stop! You're rambling" I say, sounding a bit harsh, interrupting her. 

"Oh sorry!" she apologies 

I love Cat, but Jesus she can talk more than a freaking radio sometimes. Wait, what? I love Cat now? As a friend, that's what I meant. Yeah that definetely must have been what I meant. Shit what is it with me tonight?

"Can we just... I don't know watch a movie or something? I want to distract myself" I say, attempting to fight off another blush. 

"Kay Kay I know just the right movie!" she replies, bouncing through her room to take a DVD from her collection. I roll my eyes (yeah I do that a lot) at her enthusiasm as I lie on her bed again. She returns waving The Wizard of Oz at me. I look at her with an expression that says 'Seriously?' And she just smiles saying "You remember the last time we have seen this?"

I sigh and look up at the ceiling with my arms behind my head, pretending to be annoyed. But I know my smile is betraying me as I reply "Yeah... Back in junior high. You were so nervous cause you had to audition to be a cheerleader, so I bought you that DVD to distract you"

"Yes! And we watched it together! Aww you remember about it, Jadey!" she says grinning at me

"Yeah... And I also remember that you were able to get in just fine. You looked pretty good as a cheerleader, by the way" ok I don't know why I said that. It just slipped out of my mouth at the memory of her dressed as a cheerleader I guess...

"Aww thank you! I still have my uniform, you know? And it still fits me!" Cat tells me giggling

"Good to know" I say sarcastic. She smiles leaning down to kiss the tip of my nose. I look at her almost shocked... For a moment I thought she was going to kiss me on the lips... I look at her stunned as she just bounces away from me, like that was no big deal, to put the DVD in the player, turning the TV on. Then she opens the door to leave her room. 

"Cat? Where are you going?" I yell after her

"I'll be back in a seeeec!" she says in a sing song voice from her corridor. I sigh and take the remote to start the movie. She returns with a bowl of marshmallows that she places near me as she takes her stuffed purple giraffe and jumps on the bed, next to me.

"Marshmallows?" I ask her.

She nods smiling "My mom usually doesn't want me to eat sweets before bed, as you know, but she said I could this time, cause I told her I had my best friend over!" I feel my heart flutter hearing her say once more that I'm her best friend despite the fact that I've been a bitch to her earlier, saying I don't even consider her a friend. But quite frankly I think not even her is naive enough to really believe I was serious when I said that. She just wanted me to hear me say that she is my friend. She knows I can't stand seeing her crying so she did just that to get exactly what she wanted: me telling her she is my friend and hugging her to make her feel better. Cat is smarter than she looks. I learned that a long time ago. I even allowed her to kiss me on the nose and said nothing. Even though I mostly didn't say anything cause I was surprised... In a good way. I wonder why I'm feeling so... weird about her right now? 

"You're staying over, right? We can share my bed like the old times" Cat asks me hopeful, distracting me from my thoughts once again. Only Cat can make me smile by looking so adorable, like she is hoping with all of her heart that I will say yes, cause she knows we didn't have a sleepover in ages. See I Cat might be the only kind of cute I can actually tolerate... And secretly like. So how can I say no?

I smile "Sure. As long as you have some clothes for me that can fit me for the night... unless you want me to sleep with you in just my underwear" I let out a chuckle

"Oh it wouldn't be a problem for me, actually, that would be so..." she trails off and blushes almost as red as her hair looking away from me. She lets out one of her usual giggles but this one seems more like a nervous laugh "I mean, you can borrow one of my jammies, I'm sure I can find one that will fit you!" she says. I look at her. What was that? Did she really just said that? Was Cat hoping I would have actually slept half naked with her? Nah that can't be... Right? Whatever I won't try to question her about it. I keep having these weird feelings about her enough as it is, tonight. 

I say nothing and we just start watching the movie while occasionally eating some marshmallows. I'm looking at the TV but not really watch it as I start thinking about Beck again. How could he let that Alyssa Vaughn hit on him so blatantly and have the guts to tell me I'm making a scene at him over nothing? What if Cat is right? Maybe Beck and I need some time apart to decide if we actually work better as friends rather than lovers...

At some point during the movie I feel Cat lightly poking my side with her fingers. I turn my head to glare at her and tell her to stop when I see her with her mouth full of marshmallows and her cheeks looking huge. I start giggling "What the...?"

"C... ubb... buuuny" she says or rather tries to say.

I laugh "Chubby Bunny?" I ask her She nods and points at the half empty bowl and then to my mouth to tell me to do the same with the marshmallows that are left "Oh no... I'm not doing it" I tell her smirking

"Co... on..." she tries to say and I laugh again

"Nope" I reply to her. She looks at me pouting with her huge cheeks before her face lights up as she jumps on me straddling my thighs "Cat! What are you doing? Are you...?" I say but she is already grabbing a bunch of marshmallows and shoving them in my mouth taking the opportunity that I was talking "C...aaa...!" I protest trying to push her off me but she has already grabbed another handful of marshmallows trying to make me eat them. I laugh and in the end I let her do it and she keeps this up until the bowl is empty and my mouth is full just like hers. We look at each other smiling between choked laughs before I start tickling her and she starts shaking on my legs and has to spit the marshmallows back in the bowl releasing them from her mouth to let out her chuckles. I do the same after her, before placing the bowl away on her bedside table while she is still giggling, laying in front of me with her head at the foot of the bed

"Not fair! You weren't supposed to start tickling me Jade!" Cat says between her laughters

"Now now, you know I don't play fair" I tell her as I sit on my knees and grab one of her bare feet to start tickling her under her sole.

She gasp and starts laughing even more trying to free her ankle from my grip "Jadey! Hahahahahahaha stop! You know... Hahahahahahaha I'm so... Hahahaha ticklish! Hahaha" Cat laughs kicking her other foot and trying to slid off her bed to get away from me.

I start giggling too at her reaction "Where do you think you're going?" I say and grab her other ankle but I accidentally pull her too close to me until I find myself right between her bare legs. She sits up and her face is so close to mine right now I can feel her uneven breath on my skin. She stops chuckling immediately, looking at me serious. I stare at her gaping. Good lord she is so fucking beautiful so upclose... My eyes take in everything about her flawless face: her chocolate eyes, her perfect nose, flaming red hair and then I found myself staring at her pink lips. I feel myself blush always more when I notice her face is also flushed and that she is staring at me too. Both of us seem unable to say a word but neither of us wants to pull away from the other and interrupt this moment. After what felt like ages Cat reaches my face with her hand to touch my cheek, caressing it lightly with her fingers. Her lips part in awe and I can see the white pearls of her teeth for a moment. My heart is starting to beat always faster when I decide to pull away placing my hands on her hips (my hands burning at the contact) to lightly push her away and put some distance between us.

She looks away from me embarrassed and back at the TV that is still playing the movie. "Gotta pee!" Cat says before she bounces off her bed and runs out of the room.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around what just happened. It seemed like we were about to... Kiss. And both of us seemed to want it... What the fuck? Since when Cat swings that way? Since when I swing that way? I arrived here crying my eyes out because of my boyfriend and then I was about to kiss Cat? A girl? Do I have feelings for my best friend? Does she have feelings for me? What is going on? No it can't be... We were just fooling around and our crazy teenage hormones just decided to make us a little confused there. But in the end we didn't do anything weird... Well, not too weird at least... So everything is normal. No need to overthink it...

I'm glad that when Cat returns to her room smiling she seems to be thinking the same thing as she plops on her bed like nothing happened hugging her purple giraffe at her. "Oh no! The flying monkeys!" she exclaims pointing at the movie and continuing to comment from time to time like it's the first time she has ever seen it. Same old Cat. Everything is normal. But it isn't... Not completely at least. When the movie ends and she gives me one of her pajamas, and I need to change she excuses herself again and goes to the bath with a blush. Weird. She went to the bath not long earlier. Maybe she just needed to brush her teeth or something right now, but it seemed to me that she just wanted to avoid having to change in front of me. Which is weird. Cat and I always used to change around each other when we were little so why it should be a big deal now that we are older? It isn't... Right? Then why am I feeling relieved to have some privacy right now? Like I don't know if I would have been able not to stare at her if she would have taken her clothes off her beautiful body in front of me? Wait I just thought of that? Why? I shake my head. There's nothing wrong to admit that a friend has a beautiful body... I think.

When she returns she is already in her own pajamas (a purple shirt with candies drawn on it and long pink pants) and I am in mine (knowing my tastes she gave me one of her PJs with less colors, a simple blue shirt and white pants with green polka dots). I use the bath after her, to wash what's left of my heavy make up off my face, and do my business. 

When I return to her room she is on her bed patting the space next to her. I go lie with her and she smiles at me as we both get in her bed "Let me tell you a bedtime story!" Cat says as soon as she wraps the sheets around us, her purple giraffe always with her and between us. 

I groan "Noooo!" but she starts anyway. She starts a random story about a kitten who had fallen in love with a bunny but was too scared to tell him because they were too different and she wasn't sure he would have reciprocated her feelings. I don't pay much attention to it but maybe I should have had...

I pretend to be asleep already midway through the story hoping that she will just stop talking and I feel grateful when I hear silence and understand that it worked. She turns off her bedside lamp and whispers "Nighty nighty Jadey" caressing my head lightly. As I'm about to really drift off to sleep I hear her start talking to herself after some minutes. She is whispering but being so close to her in the bed I'm able to hear her. I open one eye certain that she can't see me because of the dark and I notice that she is holding her purple giraffe in front of her. She is talking to her stuffed animal... Typical Cat... I hope it won't be a long conversation, as I close my eyes again trying to sleep. But then I hear her saying something that gets my attention to the point that my eyes blow open: "... So Mr. Purple... What am I supposed to do? Jade's my friend. My best friend. I can't ruin everything. I need to get over my feelings for her... I know Mr. Purple that I can't just ignore my heart, but she loves Beck. He is a good guy and also my friend... I know, I know... He doesn't treat her right... I mean he is nice but... She deserves better... He always flirts with other girls. He doesn't know how lucky he is to be with her... I just want her to be happy. I know I could make her happy... But she doesn't like me. Well I hope she likes me, but I don't think she could ever like-like me, you know? ... So we just need to be friends" she stops talking and I see her hugging her stuffed giraffe at her sitting up. She is sobbing rubbing her eyes.

I close my eyes as I see her looking at me. "Jadey? Jade?... Are you awake? Jade? " she whisper softly in my ear, shaking my arm lightly like to make sure I was sleeping. I pretend to be asleep even snoring a little and she believes it. I know she does because otherwise she would have never had the courage to do the next thing she does, which sends a jolt thoughtout my body. She leans down on me and I feel her long hair tickling my face as she presses her lips on mine.

She kisses me, a soft, gentle kiss on my mouth. Her lips taste a little salty because of her tears but they still feel amazing to kiss. I hope she doesn't realize that my heart started beating three times faster the moment she placed her lips on mine. I'm half tempted to respond to the kiss when suddenly she pulls away after just a few seconds and snuggles with her back into me taking one of my arms and making me wrap it around her tiny body. I hear her release a content little giggle.

"I just had to do it, don't look at me like that Mr. Purple! It could have been my only chance to kiss her... And it was amazing" she whispers

After that, in barely five minutes she is already snoring, asleep.

I can't sleep instead... I'm shocked... Cat has feelings for me... And I'm currently in bed with her, feeling confused as fuck, after I broke up with my boyfriend.

And on top of all, I just can't stop thinking of how good her soft lips felt on mine, just few minutes ago. And how tempted I was to kiss her back. It was like I was waiting for this moment, from I don't even know how long...

Do I also have feelings for her? Feelings that were always there but that I never took the time to understand in all these years? 


	2. How I really feel

**Cat POV**

I'm dreaming... I know I am because one minute I was giggling while petting a unicorn, and the next one I'm casually bouncing through the corridors of Hollywood Arts when suddenly I find Jade in front of me.

She is on one knee and has a little box in her hands...

 _Would_ _you marry me?_

She asks grinning and opening the little box. I see a beautiful silver ring that almost makes me blind from how it's shining. Every student of the school is looking at us right now

_Yes, oh my gosh yes Jade! I love you!_

I reply immediately trying to reach for the ring but she pulls it away. I look at her confused when suddenly out of nowhere... Beck appears from behind me. I turn around frowning as I see him looking at me trying to hold in laughters. I look back at Jade who is looking at me annoyed

_I was asking Beck, duh... What's wrong with you?_

I'm so embarrassed and mortified I can't even talk anymore. I feel like crying when I spot Robbie looking at me shaking his head with Rex in his arms who says _Yeah Cat, stop being weird, girl!_

Trina is holding her belly for the laughters, while Tori and Andre are looking at me, sympathetic, but I think that they are just pitying me for my stupidity. I run away crying when suddenly my alarm jolts me awake.

I find myself in my bed and I see my digital clock that says 6:40 AM

"Ughhh turn that thing off!" I hear a familiar voice complain next to me. I immediately stop the alarm and I turn around to see Jadey, still with her eyes closed. Her brunette hair hiding half of her beautiful face... She is sooo beautiful even without make up on.

I giggle and hug her by the waist. If only I could wake up every day next to her...

"Morning baby" I tell her.

Her eyes snap open and she looks at me shocked "What?"

I let her go feeling my face burning from the embarrassment "I... I said morning Jadey" I lie

She looks at me skeptical for a bit and I can see she didn't buy it but luckily she decides not to question me further as she says "How many times did I tell you not to call me that?"

"Mmmh I didn't count them..." I honestly reply 

She rolls her eyes and turns around giving me her back to return to sleep.

I rub the sleep off my eyes with a yawn and find Mr. Purple under the sheets. I smile and hug him briefly before I place him on my bedside table next to my digital clock. This little Purple giraffe means so much to me. Ever since I was little I used to tell him all of my secrets and he never betrayed me!

I turn around in bed and start to shake Jade lightly by the shoulders "Wake up sleepyhead, we have school today!" I whisper in her ear.

"I don't care..." she just replies with an annoyed voice

"Come on Jade!" I say pulling the sheet off of her

She groans and I find her so adorable as she pulls her knees to her stomach to curl in a ball in an attempt to fight off the cold. I giggle and before I can stop myself I lean in and kiss Jadey on the cheek.

Her eyes open again as she turns to me and I smile at her

"What is it with you kissing me all the time?" she asks me

The question surprise me and I feel myself blush "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her. Oh my God was she awake when I kissed her before going to sleep last night? Suddenly I feel guilty for having stole her that kiss... But I still don't regret it one bit. It felt so magical to be able to finally kiss her gorgeous puffy lips.

"I mean... Last night..." she is saying and I hold my breath. Here it goes... She is about to say that she felt me kissing her on the mouth and that I'm a weirdo and that she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore... Oh God, if that happens I'm gonna faint... No I'm gonna puke... I'm gonna fuke!

"... You kissed me on the nose, before the movie and now you just kissed me again..." she says.

"Oh..." I reply. Thank God... I laugh casually "No reason, I'm just happy we are friends! It's been so long since we had a sleepover!"

She looks at me sitting up with a weird expression like she is thinking of something before she just shakes her head yawning. She stretches herself pushing her chest forward and I can't help but admire how huge it looks... The pajamas shirt I gave her for the night is barely able to contain such an amazing pair of...

I squeeze my eyes

Bad Cat! Stop your dirty thoughts! I mentally scold myself and jump off the bed before her "I need to use the bathroom... Haha, do you need it first?" I ask her casually

"It's okay go ahead" Jade replies

"Kay" I say as I rush out of the room. I lock myself in the bath and take several long breaths to calm myself down, just like I did last night every time I felt that my hormones were out of control... It takes me a couple of minutes to calm down, before I'm able to actually use the bath. After doing my business and washing my face I apply a light make up and eyeliner and I return to my room.

Jade has already dressed with the clothes she had last night (luckily or I would have died if she were to change in front of me... And to think we used to do that all the time when we were kids... Before I realized how much she actually meant to me...). 

I smile at her while she just looks at me with an unreadable expression and goes to the bath. I take the opportunity to dress up. I put on a purple sleeveless shirt and a light red skirt, purple heels at my feet. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I hope Jadey will like this outfit... I know she won't cause I'm not Beck, but I still want to have a little hope, ok? But I think back at the dream I had this morning and my smile falls.

"Hey baby girl... What's on your mind?" I hear Jade's voice from behind me as she returns to my room from the bath. I try to ignore my heart that started beating a lot faster the moment she called me babygirl. I giggle and bit my lower lip before replying "Just wondering what would happen if you were to place two mirrors one in front of the other... Would they just reflect each other? And what would the reflection be like?" I lie

Jade looks confused but then just sighs "Whatever. I need my backpack from my house. Wanna come? I can give you a ride to school, after that" she says

I grin like a child at Christmas "Of course! Much better than have my brother taking me to school! But first let's go have breakfast! My mom usually makes pancakes and we also have orange juice, but I can make you bacon if you prefer it... Or coffee... Or whatever you like Jadey!" I tell her with enthusiasm

She smiles a little and says "Pancakes and black coffee are my favorite. But I would like some bacon if you have it..."

"Yay!" I say taking her hand in mine "Let's go!"

/

"Jade I'm so sorry my brother had already eaten all the bacon..." I pout

"It's OK Cat. I usually just have a coffee in the morning, anyway" she replies

"Did you like the coffee I made for you?" I ask hopeful

"It was alright" she says

"Thanks. We bought a new coffee machine cause my brother gave the old one to some guy he met, in exchange for an old car... But it turned out the car was stolen so he..." I'm saying when Jade interrupts my (unfortunately true) story.

"Ok Cat... I get it. You have a new coffee machine now and your brother is always the same... crazy" Jade says

"Yeah... Pretty much" I sigh nodding as she parks in her driveway. As she turns off the car she looks at me like she wants to tell me something serious

"What-y?" I ask her with a smile

She looks down then shakes her head and says "Come with me, I'll do my make up real quick and then we will be ready to go"

"Kay Kay!" I respond jumping out of the car and bouncing behind her, following her to her house. She opens with her keys. Her house is so silent

"Where's your mom?" I ask her

"Working. Out of town. Won't be back before Monday" she replies

I nod. I feel so sorry for her. Her mom works so much for the public relationships of a big company (I don't remember the name) and her little brother lives with her dad and his new wife. She must feel so lonely. Especially now that she is not with Beck anymore. Or at least that's what I hope... I hope that this times they won't be back together anytime soon. Or at all...

Oh God I'm an horrible person for thinking that!

"What? Thinking what?" Jade asks as we get in her room

I realize to have voiced my last thought and blush... Quick Cat! Come up with an excuse "Oh I was just thinking that I didn't even ask you how you feel today... You know after what happened with Beck"

"You're not an horrible person Cat. You're the opposite of that actually. And you're... fun. I mean, I had fun with you last night..." Jade tells me and I can see her pale face turning a light pink as she looks at me

I feel so happy right now that I release a little squeal and jump to hug her "Me too! I always have so so much fun with you!" I say

She remains still between my arms "OK, you can let me go now!" she tells me after a bit and I let her go

"So how do you feel Jadey?" and as I ask her that I really feel bad now, thinking that I had indeed not even asked her that. I feel so selfish. Ever since I got up this morning all I've been thinking about are my feelings for her and not what _her_ feelings might be right now... Maybe I don't deserve her...

"I'm OK... Beck texted me this morning. Saying he wants to talk to me..." she replies

"Oh... Do you think you will get back together?" I ask her trying to sound hopeful and not worried.

"I don't know..." she replies as she sits at her desk in front of her mirror rummaging in her beauty case to start doing her make up

"Do you... still want... to be with him?" I ask her hesitantly.

She looks at me in the mirror and I feel myself blush as she asks me "If I say yes, would I break your heart or something?"

"Wha... What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her blushing even more

She smirks at me while applying some mascara "Nothing. The truth is that I don't know. Last night, I thought a lot about what you told me... Maybe our relationship truly is toxic... Maybe I need a break from him"

Oh. My. God. My heart is threatening to jump out of my chest right now cause I can feel it pounding so hard against it.

"R... really?" I ask her

She nods "Happy?" she asks me

"Yes!" I say without thinking but I mentally scold myself and quickly recompose me, realizing I was smiling "Uhmm. No, hmmm I mean... I'm happy as long as you're happy"

She shrugs "I don't even know what makes me happy anymore. But last night with you, was the closest thing to happy I have ever felt in awhile"

Oh gosh Jade stop! I'm gonna blush the whole day if you keep this up!

She laughs "Well you will match your hair at least!"

Oh dang it! I voiced my thoughts out loud again... I should really learn to control myself more when I'm excited

I cover my red cheeks with my hands giggling as I sat on her bed. I look around. I used to find Jade's room kinda scary when I was younger but now I find it so unique. It's full of dark colors, and scary pictures and stuff that she keeps in jars full of weird liquids (and that I never fully understood what it is, cause every time I ask her what's in those jars she just smirks at me saying 'you don't want to know' before burst out in laughter). But in the end this mysterious vibe about Jade's room is what makes it so special. This room is a reflection of Jade's personality: unique, mysterious... intriguing... Hehe intriguing... I smile between myself

"I was thinking about dying my hair black... What do you think?" Jade asks me after a bit

"You would look amazing! I mean not that you don't look amazing already..." I tell her and I have to look away this time, too embarrassed to see her reaction to my comment.

"Ok. All done" she says after a bit, standing up and grabbing some books she puts in her backpack that she throws on one shoulder.

I look at her face mesmerized by her dark make up. Jade is a natural beauty but with make up on she becomes almost unreal. Like a gorgeous dark Queen.

"You're beautiful" I tell her before I can stop myself and I'm blushing once more. Yep I'm gonna blush all day, today apparently...

She smiles and looks me up and down "You look good too"

"Really? Aww thank you Jadey!" I tell her throwing my arms around her neck. This time she actually hugs me back! Oh my God if I would have to die right now I would die an happy woman!

But then she pulls away and asks me "Cat... Is there something you want to tell me?"

I look at her blinking several times. Oh gosh maybe she realized I have a crush on her! I mean I haven't exactly always been subtle, especially last night and during that moment we had, where we almost kissed on my bed during the movie... and then when I kissed her while she was asleep. Or at least I hope she was asleep.. . Oh chiz what do I do now? Do I tell her? No... I don't know how I would take a rejection right now... what if she doesn't reject me though? But what if she wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore? I'm too afraid to take that risk...

"No... Why?" I ask her pretending to look and sound confused

She looks at me with her blue eyes that always penetrate my soul with their beauty and starts brushing my hair with her fingers, playing with a lock of my red velvet hair between her fingers. I hold my breath trying to hold back the excitement I get even from a simple gesture like this.

She shakes her head "Nevermind. I just thought you looked like you had something on your mind lately... Ok. Let's go to school" she says.

I nod at her and I almost melt on the spot as she takes my hand in hers as we leave her room. As we approach her car I'm grinning so hard while looking at our joined hands that my facial muscles actually hurt and seeing me so happy Jadey smiles too. And that's when I decide that this morning I'm gonna try to ask her out... I think... Well... I'm gonna at least try to ask her if she wants to hang out with me again today... Hoping that I will find the courage to tell her how I really feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and comment please!


	3. What are you waiting for?

**Jade POV**

When Cat and I arrive to school the hall is crowded with students like usual and I immediately spot Beck talking with Tori, Andre and Robbie by Vega's locker. I glare at them. Cat follows my gaze and starts brushing the back of my hand with her thumb.

Vega sees us and she says something to Beck who turns to look at me. I look away.

"Are you okay?" Cat asks me timidly. I notice I was squeezing her hand and I let her go.

"Yeah... Sorry" I tell her

"For what?" she asks me with a smile

"Almost crushing your hand" I reply

She giggles massaging her own hand "It's OK. As long as I get to hold your hand..." she blushes "I need some books from my locker... See you in Sikowitz's class ok?" she tells me

"Sure. Later Cat" I tell her.

She nods and gets closer. She grabs my hand again briefly giving it a light squeeze looking at me, before walking away. I saw that Beck noticed our interaction. I smirk at him... What Beck? Jealous much? Maybe you understand now how I feel when I have to see you doing this kind of stuff with other girls all the time.

Cat bounces where Beck and the others are and I hear her greeting them with a perky "Hiiii!" before she walks to the stairs since her locker is on the second floor. She decorated it just like every other Hollywood Arts student. She made it pink and with a ladybug hidden behind some flowers on it, but I rarely get to see it since my locker is on the first floor. Also Cat's locker happens to be next to Trina's, so I do my best to avoid going there and meet that diva wannabe... 

I lean against my scissors adorned locker looking at the gang and pretending to be uninterested.

I see Robbie leave the others and follow Cat who stops in her tracks to talk with him... The boy has a major crush on her from ages... But now I know why she never gave him a real chance, a part from the obvious reasons, I mean Cat is hot (yes I just thought of that, no point in denying it), while Robbie is just... Robbie... the puppet guy. Ugh... But the major reason is that Cat has someone else on her mind: me.

I smile looking at how pathetic Robbie looks, trying to hit on her while Cat just looks at him, giggling every now and then at what he says, but just because she is too polite to tell him that she is not even remotely interested in him.

"Hey Jade..." Oh speaking of losers with hopeless crushes, here's Sinjin.

I don't even turn to look at him. I just groan exasperated.

"I heard about you and Beck... If you want a new boyfriend..." he is saying but I cut him off

"Beat it Sinjin!" I yell at him and he immediately runs away

Cat hears me and looks at me. I look back at her motioning in Sinjin's direction with my head and mimicking the gesture of pointing a gun to my temple and pulling the trigger. She laughs for real this time while Robbie is still talking to her. Cat tilts her head lightly towards Robbie and does an eye roll before looking at me in the same way as I'm looking at her and I understand she is also exasperated from the boy. I let out a chuckle...

"Good to see you're in a good mood today" Beck's voice makes me turn to him. I didn't even see him approaching me as I was quite distracted from a certain redhead who kissed me last night...

"I am. But not because of you" I reply sternly

"Look Jade can we... talk? In private?" he asks me

I let out a sarcastic little laugh crossing my arms "There's nothing to say. You didn't call me once yesterday. That just shows how much you care about me. Go on... Go tell that Alyssa bitch you're free now. Or go hit on Vega just so you can have her like you've always wanted ever since her first day of school. I don't fucking care anymore." I spit at him

He frowns at me and brushes his hair with one hand before he takes me by surprise gripping my wrist and dragging me to the janitor's closet.

"What the...? Let me go Oliver! Now!" I yell at him trying to resist but he is stronger than me. I see Cat looking at me worried, as we walk past her and also Tori and Andre who move out of our way.

We enter the janitor's closet and Beck closes the door behind us

"Do you want me to punch you in the face Beck? You know I'll do it!" I warn him

"Jade... Babe... Let's just make peace okay? You know I love you and only you..." he says to me looking serious. He starts caressing my face, his thumb brushing my lips.

I look at him relaxing and smile. I'm about to give in already and pull him into a kiss and tell him I'm sorry and that I shouldn't have broke up with him in the first place but then he adds

"...but you need to quit with this jealousy of yours... This need of control. It's not good for our relationship."

My expression changes. I glare at him so hard that he looks a little scared: he knows me well enough to know what's coming...

I slap his hand away from my face "I need to stop? How about you stop flirting with other girls all the time? Cause THAT is what it's not not good for our relationship!" I yell at him and I push him back hard against the door

"Hey! I don't flirt with anyone! It's not my fault if girls find me attractive! And I'm just nice with them but it's not like..." he is saying but I cut him off

"Just nice? By giving Alyssa your number and letting her take you to school? Or by kissing Tori? If that's your idea of being 'just nice' then I have to assume that you would have fucked them already if you were actually flirting with them!" I yell at him

"You're being ridiculous Jade!" he shouts back at me

I look at him incredulous "I'm being ridiculous? I gave you two years of my life, and you still don't respect me enough to not be 'nice' (I mimick quotes with my fingers) with other girls, and I'm being ridiculous?"

He shifts uncomfortably "Ok, maybe I like to flirt with other girls a little, but..."

I'm fuming "Finally, you admit it! You cheating bastard!" I say trying to punch him but he stops me grabbing my wrist again

"Flirting and cheating are two different things Jade! I never cheated on you cause I love you!" Beck says as I pull free from his grip and continue to glare at him

"If you really loved me you wouldn't flirt with other girls... If I had any doubt about our break up, I don't anymore. We're done. We are over" I tell him dead serious and I try to walk past him and leave the janitor's closet but he blocks me the way

"I'll kick you in the balls if you don't get out of my way, Beckett I'm serious!" I tell him through gritted teeth

"You can't put all the blames on me. You haven't exactly been a perfect girlfriend either. Remember my last birthday? Your gift for me was a can of lemonade... And when was the last time you did or said something sweet to me? I can't remember, cause you're never sweet Jade. But despite all of that I was willing to give you another chance and..." he is saying but I interrupt him

"You were going to give me another chance? So what, I should have felt honored or something? I want someone who actually wants to be with me for who I am and not someone who wants to give me a chance to be his ideal girlfriend!" I tell him feeling furious "And for your information there is someone who actually thinks I'm sweet..."

Beck's eyes go wide as he takes in my words "Wh... What are you talking about? Who?"

I look down for a bit blushing, then back at him "Cat..."

He looks at me confused then laughs "That girl has a golden heart. Calling you sweet even though you always treat her like garbage. She probably lied to you cause you scare her half to death..."

I stomp on his foot and he releases a groan in pain stumbling back

"She wasn't lying. And she cares about me... Just like I care about her... You don't know what kind of relationship we have. I met her long before I met you, you know? Actually..." I stop trying to decide if I want to tell him or not then I decide to do it "I think I've always liked her. And she likes me. As in more than friends"

Beck looks at me like he is wondering if he heard me right or not. Then he laughs "Nice try" he says

"What are you talking about?" I ask him crossing my arms

"Trying to make me jealous, using Cat. I'm not gonna fall for it Jade" Beck says

This time I laugh "Oh no Beck, I'm not trying to make you jealous, it's all true. And maybe now that I'm free I will actually date her and have an healthy relationship with someone who wants me for who I am. I'm sure it would be better than worrying all the time about fixing a toxic relationship" I tell him smirking

"If our relationship is toxic is because you're making it toxic Jade" Beck tells me.

I'm furious. He has the guts to actually say it's all my fault "Fuck off" I yell at him trying to get away, but he stops me grabbing my elbow

"Where are you going? Asking Cat out on a date?" he almost laughs in my face. 

I push him away from me "None of your business... But yeah, maybe that's exactly what I will do" 

"So you're gay now Jade?" Beck asks me, still trying to hold in laughter

"I don't need to fucking label myself. Maybe I am, but so what?" I ask him challenging

"Come on Jade stop, I told you I won't fall for it. If you really want us to break up, fine... But you can't possibly convince me that you and Cat are lesbians now. Cat only ever dated guys and I know for certain that you aren't gay, Jade. I had proofs of that. You know what I'm talking about..." Beck says with a smug smile on his face.

Arrogant prick. Just because we had sex during our two years together, he thinks he knows everything about my sexual preferences by now. But I know the perfect reply. I continue to smirk "Maybe you were the one who made me realize that men just don't do it for me"

His smile disappears immediately as he frowns at me. I chuckle "Sorry to break it up to you Beck, but you were never as good as you thought you were in bed"

"Ok stop it Jade. Even if that was true, what about Cat? I'll never believe she is a lesbian" he says

"Lesbian, bisexual, who cares... All I know is that she likes me. And a lot... And I do too" I tell him

"Since when?" Beck asks me still skeptical

"I was always able to just be myself with her and we both enjoy each other's company. Plus I always thought she was pretty. And sexy..." I say licking my lips to make him even more mad and jealous. Also I mean my words and I wanted to emphasize them.

He looks taken aback for a bit and doesn't seem to know what to say as he crosses and uncrosses his arms looking down. The bell rings so I say "We're done here? Can I go now?"

He glares at me and I just show him an evil grin in return

"Fine. Go ahead. Date Cat. She'll realize soon enough what a 'great' girlfriend you can be" he says sarcastic. I push past him elbowing him in the stomach and he grunts in pain again, before I throw the door open and walk out.

I see that Cat was waiting for me by my locker. Such a sweetheart... she immediately runs towards me even in her heels when she sees me. She takes my hand in hers "Jade are you okay?" she asks me. I look behind me at Beck who is also leaving the janitor closet. He looks at us for a moment shaking his head and I smile as he walks away to Sikowitz class. Serves you right Oliver. If you're not gonna appreciate me for who I am I have someone else who will, and she is right in front of me.

I look at Cat and nod "We're over. Me and Beck I mean." I tell her

Cat's face beams at me for a second but then she turns sad as she says "I'm sorry... Are you going to be okay?"

I smile and reach for her face with my hand. She gapes at me following my gesture as I caress her cheek. She closes her eyes at my touch "I will... As long as you'll keep making me happy..."

Her eyes blow open and she looks at me with a huge smile "I... I'm making you happy? How? I mean why... I mean... Really?" she can barely contain her excitement. She is literally bouncing on the spot

I laugh "Let's see... How? By making me laugh and just enjoy your company like last night. Why? Because I like being with you... And really? Yes... very much" I say.

She squeals happy and throws her arms around my neck. I hug her back caressing her shoulders. Before I pull away I say "I'm single now, so... What are you waiting for?"

Cat looks at me blushing so much she looks like she is going to catch fire any seconds now "What... do you mean?" she asks me timidly

I huff but smiling "Are you going to ask me out or what? Cause if you keep being so shy I'm just gonna ask you out myself so that we can get it over with and start dating!" I tell her

"Oh my gosh! It's happening! Wait! If this is a dream you need to tell me Jadey!" Cat says in an excited high pitched voice before she turns to look around for a moment like she is expecting to see something that would prove her that she is indeed just dreaming. 

I chuckle and shake my head no "It's not a dream. But I might change my mind if you call me that again, especially here at school" I tease her

She giggles "Sorry! Do you... want to go out on a date... with me today? After school?" she asks me with a big smile

I pretend to think about it "I don't know... I'm not sure" her smiles falls at my words and I laugh "Of course I want to, baby girl!"

"Yay!" she jumps for the happiness "We can go to the beach, what do you think? It will be fun!"

I look at her with a smirk. I'm not exactly a beach type of person. I don't like sun or places that are too hot. Plus I kinda had a bad experience when I was a kid. Like Cat is reading my mind she says:

"I know you hate going to the beach because of what happened that time with that dolphins but..." Cat is saying

"Don't speak of it!" I immediately tell her. 

I really don't like going to the beach, true but... the idea of Cat in a bikini... that is definitely something that makes me excited. And turned on...

"Sure, I'm down" I tell her

"Great! Grab a swimsuit at your house after school! I'll do the same then my mom and I will come pick you up at your place so we can go to Venice beach and..." Cat is saying but I interrupt her

"Forget your mom. I'll just come pick you up and we will be ready to go. Just me and little old you" I smirk at her

She smiles excited but then pouts "But I asked you out! It's not fair that you need to come pick me up!"

I get closer to her placing my hands on her hips smiling. She looks at me in awe and places her trembling hands on my shoulders as I say "Technically I made you asking me out..."

She smiles a bit but then looks down biting her lower lip "I'm sorry I don't have a license so I can't drive and take you out myself... You're such a strong woman and I'm just a child compared to you"

I lift her chin up so she can look at me in the eyes "You're not just a child. You're a beautiful girl with many talents. I don't give a fuck if you can't drive"

"Swear!" she says but I can see she is smiling flattered because of my compliments

I roll my eyes, I keep forgetting she hates curse language "Yeah sorry. Still, it's no problem for me to drive for our dates. I like to drive such a beautiful chick" I say with a smile

She blushes giggling "So you really like me so much?" she asks me

I close the gap between our faces and lock lips with her, kissing her. Her eyes go wide before she closes them and starts kissing me back. Our lips move together and gosh I love this kiss... I already had a taste of her lips last night but let me tell you this is a whole different level. Her strawberry lip gloss is delicious and she is kissing me like there's no tomorrow. Even in her heels she is shorter than me so she is pushing herself up a little to deepen the kiss and I feel so turned on by how tiny she is... She is the opposite of Beck, and while I liked being with him and be held by him I feel a unique passion and heat while holding Cat's slim body between my arms, and I love it. The fact that I'm kissing such a beautiful girl that was my long time friend ever since I was little, just enhances the experience even more, making me so excited. I wrap my arms around her tiny body while one of her hands is in my hair behind my head, as her tongue is pocking my lips asking for entrance. And I happily oblige opening my mouth to let her tongue explore it and meet mine. She tastes sweet and like the pancakes her mom made for us this morning for breakfast, and I love it. I just hope she likes kissing me just as much. I know that she can still taste the coffee I drank this morning and I know she doesn't like coffee... But apparently she likes tasting it at least from my mouth judging by the way she is kissing me so passionately.

Our kiss is becoming so heated that I'm tempted to hoist her up in my arms to make her wrap her legs around my body so that I can take her to the janitor closet or to the nearest girl's bathroom and continue making out in more privacy, but someone suddenly yells at us

"Stop sucking faces girls and head to class! We're at school, remember?"

We pull apart immediately and Cat's face looks so adorably flushed that I smile at her before I turn to glare hard at viceprincipal Dickers

"What did you say?" I ask him angry and challenging

"You heard me Louise. Now grab Thelma and head to your class if you don't want to get in detention!" he says like the asshole he is before walking away

"I think he mistaken us for someone else!" Cat says

I shake my head "He was just making fun of us saying that we look like Thelma and Louise. You know the two women from that movie with Susan Sarandon"

"Ohh... I haven't seen it" Cat tells me as I wrap an arm around her shoulders

"Really? You need to! Maybe we can watch it together once" I tell her as we walk to Sikowitz class together

"Yes please!" she replies giggling "Can't wait for our date today!"

"Me too" I say and I can't hold back my smile

"Our first kiss was so special!" she says hugging me by the waist and looking up at me grinning. Her face still slightly pink for her blush.

I smirk "Which one, last night or few minutes ago?"

She stops walking and I laugh noticing how embarrassed she looks "You were supposed to be asleep last night!" she says pointing an accusing finger at me

I laugh and just shrug

"Did... did you also heard...?" Cat is asking but I anticipate her

"Your little conversation with Mr. Purple? Yup" I admit, chuckling even more when I see her face turning as red as her hair.

"Oh gosh! I'm so embarrassed!" she says covering her face behind her hands

I take one of them in mine before we reach the door to Sikowitz class "Don't worry about it. I think the kiss I gave you before showed you just how much I like you too. Come on, time to introduce my new girlfriend to everyone!"

She looks at me with big eyes full of joy "Me?"

"Yes, duh!" I tell her pretending to sound annoyed by her question but I'm giggling

"Yay! Jade and Cat girlfriend and girlfriend! Here we come!" Cat says leading me in the class, opening the door.

I'm smiling but then I feel my heart start beating fast. And not like it was when I was kissing her, but in fear. I broke up with Beck just the other day and officially just from today and now I'm gonna come out to everyone as a lesbian and with Cat as my girlfriend... How will everyone react to all of this? Well fuck... I guess I was completely overwhelmed by my passion and desire for Cat that ai didn't think about it. I'll just do my best to look like always. Tough and badass... In a way the fact that I, Jade West, am dating a girl now, makes me look even more badass.


	4. Meant to be

**Cat POV**

I feel so happy right now I'm tempted to hug everyone in school! Jade and I... We are girlfriends! I would have never thought it would have happened! And so soon! My heart is so full of joy right now! We kissed this time a real kiss (not a peck on the lips like the one I stole her in her 'sleep'... I still feel so embarrassed about it, but luckily Jade was not mad at me! Phew...). She tasted like the coffee I made for her this morning but let me tell you, my Gf is such a great kisser, she even made me like the taste of coffee! Hehe

As we enter Sikowitz's class we find Tori and the others sitting on the stage while the rest of the class is either checking their Pearphones or taking a nap. Sikowitz isn't here despite the fact that Jade and I are at least 10 minutes late.

"Where's Sikowitz?" Jade asks

"His mom called him... Apparently she found something 'weird' under his bed and he needed to go check what it was" Andre replies before he notices that we are holding hands.

I giggle blushing while swinging our arms back and forth

I see that Tori is also looking confused at us. Robbie is gaping instead. Beck seems sad and maybe even angry... I feel a bit bad for him... I hope we can still all be friends... if not now, eventually...

"So hmm... Hey Jade, hey little Red" Andre greets us awkwardly

"Heeey!" I reply smiling at the nickname he often uses for me. Jade just grunts

He smiles back at me then looks at our joined hands again "You two seem closer than usual..."

Jade laughs, but even I can tell she is being sarcastic "Please... Don't pretend like Beck didn't tell you guys already"

"Tell us what?" Tori asks her

"Jade and I are together now. We are girlfriends!" I say giggling. I just couldn't hold myself back from announcing that to everyone!

Jade smiles at me then turns to Tori and the others with a smirk.

I hear the other students start talking behind us. Some boy whistles and a girl laughs. Jade immediately turns in their direction with her scissors in hand. Where was she keeping those?

"Someone have a problem with us?" she asks angrily at them

Everyone starts shaking their head no or saying that they don't, as they look away from us, clearly scared of my girlfriend (man I still can't believe I get to call Jadey my girlfriend from now on!!!). 

"Good" she says hiding her scissors back in one of her combat boots. Hehe my girl is so resourceful and badass!

"But I don't understand Cat, since when you and Jade are... Hmmm... You know... Since when do you like each other?" Robbie says blushing, looking at us wide eyed. Luckily he has no Rex with him today or who knows what kind of mean things he would have said to us.

I'm about to reply something to him but Beck anticipates me "Jade is just using Cat as a rebound"

I look at him shocked... I feel so hurt. I can't find anything not mean to tell him in reply so I just don't say anything... How can he even think that? Wait... What if he is right though? Oh jeez, I've been so happy about Jade asking me out and to finally be her girlfriend, that I didn't even think of that possibility. But now that I think about it Jade asked me out right after she broke up with Beck...

"I don't need a rebound Beck. I was already over you the moment you practically told me I needed to change to be with you. Cat likes me for who I am instead. And I like her too... Very much" she says looking at me with a smile.

I smile back and I start to relax a little but the doubt is still lingering in my mind.

"But you are always mean to her!" Tori says to Jade.

She glares at her and Tori looks afraid "I'm mean to you Vega. Cat and I have always been close instead. And I was never too hard on her. Right babe?" she winks at me

I giggle "Jade can actually be a sweetie to me when she wants!" I say and blush looking at Jade. Maybe she didn't want me to say that to everyone. But she is smirking so I think it's OK.

"See Beck? Apparently I can be sweet if I'm not dating an asshole" she says

I flinch as I hear her use a bad word but this time I say nothing as Beck stands up saying "So I was the asshole in our couple?"

"Yes!" Jade says letting my hand go and taking a few steps towards him, looking furious and about to pick up a fight

"Jade!" I call her worried

"Guys, let's just..." Tori tries but Jade yells at her

"Shut it Vega!"

Beck is looking so angry at Jade, I've never seen him so mad before... I'm starting to feel scared

Luckily Andre steps between them "Jade, Beck calm down! I think it's better if you two stay away from each other for awhile" she tells them.

"With pleasure" Jade says grabbing my hand and dragging me with her out of the class. I look behind me at my friends, sad, and I see Tori and Andre looking at me in the same way. Robbie is still gaping at us and looks shocked from the whole situation while Beck looks down.

I feel bad... So bad. Things were not working between him and Jade from quite some time, but now that she wants to be with me I fear we made everything more complicated. What if they won't even be friends anymore? What if no one from the gang would want to be friends with us anymore? Oh chiz...

Jade leads me to the hall's stairs where we both sit down.

I look at her apologetic. Her anger still visible on her thoughtful face.

"Jade... I'm so sorry" I tell her

She looks at me and relax "For what?"

"For making everything so complicated... Because of me you and Beck are fighting now" I say pouting

"Nothing new" she replies

"But this time you were practically at each other's throat! I never saw you two so angry before!" I insist

"You were not with us all the time you know. And it's not your fault. Why should I be with someone who doesn't appreciate me and who doesn't make me happy anymore?" Jade tells me

"Yeah but maybe we jumped the gun a little... I mean not literally. Cause I think jumping a gun would be dangerous..." I say and she laughs shaking her head "But maybe we could've waited some time before getting together"

"Maybe... But after I spoke to Beck this morning and I found you waiting for me by my locker I realized I just couldn't wait anymore. I just wanted to do it..." Jade says looking at me in the eyes with her classic smirk that I find so attractive.

"Do what?" I ask her

"This" she says leaning towards me and capturing my lips. I can hear my heart in my ears for the excitement as I close my eyes and respond to her kiss wrapping my arms around her neck while she places her hand on my bare thigh and her other hand on one of my hips pulling me closer to her. And I'm already and completely lost in her... I love her... I know I do. I think I was in love with her, before even learning what being in love means. And now that I finally have her, I want this moment to last forever. She grabs my legs placing her hand under the back of my knee to tell me to get even closer and I practically jump on her lap as we start making out like there is no tomorrow... I feel a little ditzy from how excited I am. I feel like I'm flying! I bit her lower lip a little bit and she releases a sound I never heard her make before... A sound of pleasure... A moan... Oh my gosh I made Jade West, the Goth Queen, moan! The sound and the thought alone makes me feel funny... A good funny though. Like it sends a funny tingling that goes from my brain throughout my spine and makes me feel funny in a place I can't even think about without blushing even more than what I'm already doing, right now.

I love this feeling though. As she opens her mouth she slips her own tongue inside my mouth meeting my own and our tongues start massaging each other, but unlike our previous kiss this time she is in charge.

I would've never thought this moment would come... I feel so lucky... I start to remember the first time I met her. It was from back then already, that I've started having a crush on her. Even though I couldn't understand it at first, cause I was thinking: Whaaaat? I'm a girl so how can I possibly have a crush on another girl? So I brushed it off as me simply being happy to have a best friend. But deep down I always knew I liked Jade as in a like-like kind of way. And growing up I learned that having feelings for a person of your same gender is actually possible. So around 14 years old, I pretty much knew exactly what my feeling for Jade were... But I was still scared cause I didn't know if she would have ever felt the same and I was afraid to just freak her out by telling her my feelings.

And then she started dating Beck... And I knew (or at least thought) I was hopeless. So I just decided to push my feelings for her so far down, that she would have never discovered them. To do that I started dating guys just to try to get over Jade and have what she had with Beck. But of course it didn't work. Finding guys to date was ridiculously easy... Even though people think I'm childish, lightheaded and maybe even a little crazy some time, I know boys like me... Even too much maybe. And mainly because of my look, which makes them so superficial. That's why when some of them tried to do something that would have made me uncomfortable I would have just stopped dating them. I've never been intimate with anyone... The thought kinda scares me actually. I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of intimacy... yet. But when I'm kissing Jade my body reacts in this funny way I never felt before while kissing a boy... Like... It's trying to tell me I might be ready... With her... But it's too soon... Definitely too soon. So calm down crazy hormones!

Speaking of that, I lost track of the time... I'm loving kissing Jade. Her hands are now tangled in my hair while mine are just below her chest and if I would have to place them just a little higher... I said calm down hormones!

I smile as she pulls away to breath for air and I do the same. She licks my lips a couple of times making me giggle, before we resumes the kiss.

Gosh who would have ever thought that one day I would have kissed Jade West! I start to remember the first time I met this wonderful girl...

**Flashback**

_I was so little... It was the first week of junior high school. I had my natural dark brunette hairs back then and I used to wear pigtails all the time cause my mother thought I looked cute with them. I also used to have braces cause my teeth back then were... Let's say not so pretty... Luckily I don't need it anymore. Oh did I mention I also used to have a few freckles on my cheeks back then? Yeah I guess at some point in my teenagehood I really had a glow up (thank God for that!)_

_I remember so well the day I met Jadey_

_I was in the school courtyard during lunch..._

_The new school scared me and I was so afraid no one would have liked me and that I wouldn't have been able to make new friends there. But I knew that I could have always count on my little stuffed giraffe friend to make me smile, hehe..._

_So I picked Mr. Purple from my backpack and started petting him while s_ i _nging a song I made up in that moment._

_I remember I was doing a little dance while holding Mr. Purple at me with my eyes closed._

_I must have spaced out from the others (like I still do now sometimes) because I don't remember when the other kids started surrounding me in the school courtyard until I heard them laughing. When I opened my eyes I saw that they were all laughing and pointing at me._

_I looked at them offended._

_"Why are you laughing at me? It's mean" I told them, pouting_

_They laughed even more. Eventually an overweight kid around my age, that I think was named Axl, or Alex (I don't really remember) got closer to me with an evil grimace on his face "Look at this girl! Who let you out of preschool Missy?" he said chuckling with his friends, another tall boy and one less tall but more bulky._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him offended hugging Mr. Purple at me_

_They were laughing so much that they were holding their belly. With one quick motion Axl took Mr. Purple away from me._

_"Let him go! He's mine!" I told him trying to take Mr. Purple back but he easily pushed me away, making me land on my back, on the ground. I was hurt, but more emotionally than physically. I remember struggling to fight back the tears in that moment. I was sobbing while straightening my skirt as I started to get up slowly._

_The boy continued to chuckle pointing at me before looking at Mr. Purple "She still brings toys to school! She must be retarded!" he said._

_At that point I started crying. Back then I couldn't believe that a kid my age could be so mean for no reason._

_But I remember that I still gathered the courage to try to take Mr. Purple back from his hands._

_But it was a useless effort: he pushed me away again, this time with not enough strenght to make me fall, but just to keep me at distance to continue to make fun of me. He laughed in my face doing a bad imitation of me crying with an hand rubbing one of his eyes as he said "Do you want your little toy, child? Here!" he pretended to hand me Mr. Purple but as I tried to take him, he threw Mr. Purple to one of his friend. I ran to try to catch him, but he was quicker throwing my stuffed giraffe to the tall kid who laughed "She looks so pathetic!" before throwing Mr. Purple to Axl again. They were all laughing very loudly as I fell after jumping to try to intercept the throw and catch Mr. Purple, but with no success. I remember feeling my knees hurt where they hit the ground and that's when I started to cry even more "Stop it! You're scaring him!" I tried to tell them but they just kept chuckling. They were laughing so hard at my words that one of them pretended to fall on the ground, and started to roll on his back just to mock me._

_"I think it's time we put him out of his misery then!" Axl said at one point as he started squeezing Mr. Purple's neck, like he wanted to choke him. I hid my face between my hands crying my eyes out. When suddenly, I heard Axl scream. I removed my hands from my eyes and I saw him on his knees covering his... lower regions with both hands in front of a tall brunette girl who was looking at him with cold but mesmerizing blue eyes. She was able to take Mr. Purple away from him! She had saved Mr. Purple! Axl's bulky friend tried to sneak on her from behind and I was about to tell her to watch out but she had already turned to him to hit him with a punch right in the middle of his face. He screamed in pain stumbling back with a bloody nose. The brunette girl shook the boy's blood from the hand that hit him, while she was still holding Mr. Purple with her other hand, in a protecting way. I was looking at her like I was watching a superhero in action._

_The tall boy was looking at her intimidated but challenging like he was trying to decide if he wanted to try to attack her or not when the girl grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it right on his forehead. "Ahhhhh! My head!" he cried holding his head in pain. I remember that that was the first and only time I laughed while watching someone getting hurt, which kinda makes me feel bad now, but... he deserved it! He was so mean to me!_

_Then I looked at my savior, the girl that was now standing in front of me, so fierce and beautiful. She was handing me Mr. Purple. I smiled wiping the tears away from my face, standing up. My smile got bigger as I looked at Mr. Purple. He looked OK and all in one piece!_

_I giggled happy. "Thank you" I timidly said to the girl._

_She just nodded at me, serious, before a teacher arrived almost running towards us "Oh my God! Jade West! What did you do now! I swear I never saw another student getting into so much trouble during their first week!" she yelled. Other teachers came to help the hurt kids that were either crying or complaining about how hurt they were. They were calling Jade crazy and saying other mean things about her to the teachers while pointing at her as they were escorted to the school's infirmary._

_Jade looked at the teacher that was scolding her and just smirked. And that was the first time I ever saw that smirk that I would have learned later to be such an iconic expression for her._

_"Glad I was able to make a new record" Jade said looking pretty smug about it._

_"Wipe that smile off your face miss West, cause I'm bringing you to the Principal! And you better hope you won't get expelled!" the teacher told her_

_"Oh no, I'm shitting my pants" Jade said sarcastic_

_"You little brat!" The teacher told her angrily grabbing her by the arm but she immediately pulled free_

_"Don't touch me. I know where his office is" Jade said with a glare_

_"It's my fault! Those boys were bullying me! They took my stuffed animal from me and even pushed me, making me fall! She just wanted to help me she wasn't being mean! Those boys were mean!" I told the teacher almost screaming at her. I didn't want my hero to get in trouble for saving me and Mr. Purple._

_Yep I was thinking of her as my hero. I think my crush for Jade started in that exact moment..._

_The teacher looked at me while I was holding Mr. Purple to my chest. Then her eyes trailed down to my knees. She noticed the bruises and understood I was telling the truth._

_"Oh I'm sorry honey. Do you need to go to the infirmary too... Hmmm?"_

_"Cat... Cat Valentine" I said and then shook my head no "I'm OK now. Thanks to her" I smiled at Jade. I don't know if I remember right or I just like to remember it that way it but I think she blushed a bit and smiled back at me in that moment before looking away._

_"Well Cat..." the teacher continued "That still doesn't excuse how violent Jade was to those other kids. Plus it's not the first time she gets in trouble. I have to bring her to the Principal" she said glaring at Jade who just rolled her blue eyes._

_"But she just wanted to help me. Please, I don't want her to get expelled because of me. Make sure to tell the Principal why she did what she did to those boys! Please!" I pleaded to the teacher._

_She seemed to think about it but then nodded "Of course. It's only fair. Let's go Jade" she said to the girl, who looked at me like she was surprised that I cared so much about her getting expelled._

_I smiled at her and before she turned to follow the teacher I reached for her hand, squeezing it "Thanks again. You were amazing!" I whispered leaning closer to her ear._

_She chuckled "Anytime... Just tell me if someone else bothers you"_

_I giggled and nodded before the teacher grabbed her other arm, taking her away from me to make her follow her. "I'm coming okay! Jeez..." I heard Jade complaining._

_Luckily those boys weren't hurt too much. The one that was hit from the rock had a bump on his head but that was about it. And considering the fact that Jade had attacked them to protect me, the principal decided he wasn't going to expel her so she only got a month of detention, every day after school._

_I met her the following day in the courtyard again, at lunch. She was sitting alone under a tree, eating a sandwich. I bounced to her smiling_

_"Hey hey! Hiiii!" I greeted her with a loud happy voice._

_Jade looked at me like I was a cartoon character she couldn't understand "Hey... I didn't recognize you without your little purple giraffe" she told me taking a bite of her sandwich_

_I giggled and sat indian style very close to her. I remember that she looked at me incredulous and moved a bit more distant from me._

_"Mr. Purple is good and safe in my locker! Thanks to you!" I told her_

_"Oh my God, you even gave that thing a name?" she asked me shaking her head_

_I nodded with enthusiasm "Of course! I have a whole family of stuffed giraffes at my house! His dad is Mr. Longneck! And his mom is Mrs. Pinkie! But I also have other stuffed animals like Dr. Duckling and..." I was telling her but she interrupted me_

_"Ok I get it, you're still a child! Jesus... You're weird" she told me_

_My smile turned into a frown as I looked at her a bit offended "What's that supposed to mean? I thought you were different..."_

_"Just because I defended you from those stupid bullies yesterday, I don't think it's ok for a 12 years old girl to act like she is still seven or something..." she told m_ e _._

_I remember feeling so hurt and embarrassed. I was pouting squeezing my eyes cause I didn't want to just start crying in front of her but I think some tears had already escaped my eyes cause she suddenly said_

_"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean nothing by it. I'm just a gank sometimes. I can't help myself. But if I have to be honest... I actually think you're cool." she told me and I immediately forgot I was crying wiping the tears from my face and feeling my heart flutter at her words._

_"Really?" I asked her hopeful_

_"Yeah, it's kinda cool to meet someone like you... Kids our age usually j_ u _st want to grow up as fast as possible. Only to find out that the adults world sucks." she stated looking in front of her with a thoughtful expression._

_"I guess... But I always try to look at the bright side of things. Rather than the bad one" I giggled "Like yesterday: those boys were so mean to me but thanks to them I met you. So in the end what happened was a good thing. You get me?" I asked her placing my hand on one of her knees brushing it with my thumb._

_She looked at my hand "If you say so" she said before taking my hand in hers but only to push it off her knee. I pouted again a little_

_"Nothing personal. I just don't like to be touched" she told me._

_I looked at her confused, furrowing my eyebrows, but just shrugged._

_She looked at my bare legs (I was wearing shorts that day) "Do they hurt?" she asked me_

_I remember looking at her even more confused at her words but then I noticed that she was looking at my bruises that were still a little visible on my legs "Oh no, don't worry... One time I hurt myself way more than this. See, my brother challenged me in a race with our bikes and I fell. He tried to help me: he told me to go with him on his bike so he could take me to our parents faster but he lost control along the way and then we both fell. I think he hit a car or something... I don't remember much of what happened after that but when I woke up both my brother and I were at the hospital..."_

_That was the first of many stories about my brother that I would have told Jade and my other friends over the years and I still remember her puzzled, slightly shocked expression. She clearly had no idea if what I was saying was true or if I was just joking, so I told her "True story! But we are both good now, so don't worry!"_

_"Ooookay..." she just replied looking still a bit shocked_

_I smiled as she took another bite of her sandwich and I remembered that I had a sandwich too for lunch that day, so I reached for it in my backpack. As I started eating I also remembered that I had never properly introduced myself to her. Silly me!_

_"I'm Cat by the way. Cat Valentine. Cat with a C and Valentine like the holiday! Hehe" I laughed_

_She looked at me briefly and I remember seeing the corner of her mouth curve lightly in a smile._

_"Nice to meet you Cat with a C, Valentine like the holiday" she laughed too before adding "I'm..." she was saying but I anticipated her_

_"You're Jade West!" I exclaimed_

_"How do you... Oh but of course. Mrs. Dawkins mentioned my name yesterday" she said_

_"Yep and I remembered it! I'm happy you didn't get expelled. She says you only got some days of detention..." I replied talking with my mouth full as I was eating my sandwich. I was little back then so I used to forget that it's not very nice to talk when you're eating... Oh well..._

_"Yeah. I need to be at school for two hours after the lessons. Every day for a whole month... Damn it." Jade groaned._

_"I'm sorry. You got in trouble because of me. To defend me... " I told her with an half guilty half apologetic expression but I'm sure that I still looked full of admiration for her_

_She shrugged "Eh... That's alright. Those idiots deserved it. They thought they were so tough until they met someone who could actually fight back" she smiled clearly proud of herself before she returned serious, saying "Plus that wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last time I get in trouble. So don't worry"_

_"You get in trouble often? Why?" I asked her curious and a little concerned_

_"Pretty fucked up situation at my house. My parents divorced and they ignore me all the time. I'm just trying to get their attention I guess. But since I'm failing at that, I at least try to have some fun." Jade explained to me_

_"I'm sorry to hear that. But there are other ways to have fun, you shouldn't get yourself in troubles! Or say bad words!" I told her_

_"Oh shit, sorry" she teased me smiling._

_"Swear! Again!" I scolded her pointing at her mouth with my finger_

_She laughed "Seriously though, this month of detention will be soooo freaking boring. Maybe it would have been better if I actually got expelled" Jade said_

_"Of course not!" I protested_

_"Why?" she asked me_

_"Because then, I wouldn't have been able to see my hero again!" I giggled nudging her shoulder lightly with mine_

_She shook her head giggling too "You really are weird"_

_I stopped laughing, frowning "What's that suppose..."_

_"... But I like you" she told me_

_I remember that I grinned from ear to ear at those words "You... Do?" I asked her_

_"Yeah. You're not afraid to be who you are or to say what you want. Not many people are like that. People are fake. That's why I don't like people. But you're..." she looked at me smiling "... You're one of a kind, you know? You're real"_

_I remember my little scream of joy as I leaned forward to hug her for the very first time even with my sandwich in hand "Thank you Jade! I like you too! You are so kind and strong and... beautiful" I told her, blushing while saying that last compliment. But I meant every word. She laughed for a bit in my embrace but said nothing. I think I made her blush too, that time._

_"Friends?" I asked her_

_"If you want us to be friends, first of all, let me go!" Jade told me and I did, nodding_

_She looked at me smirking "Second, always remember: no hugs!"_

_"I promise!" I said. But of course I would have pretended to forget about that more often than not during the years. Hehehe_

_We continued to eat in silence for a bit. I remember stealing glances at her from time to time. Even back then, even so young, Jade was so beautiful. She already used to put make up on but it was way lighter than the one she uses now. And also she didn't have piercings or tattoos back then... But her pale skin was pretty much the same. Already so perfect. And her eyes... So soulful... And her brunette hair of a lighter color compared to mine and so long and beautiful..._

_"So, is 'Cat' a short form for something or you are just named after the animal?" Jade asked me with a little bit of a teasing tone, distracting me from my thoughts_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her worried that she was making fun of me. I've always been a bit too sensitive about these kind of things._

_"Do you always ask that?" she asked me_

_"Ask what?" I asked back_

_"'What's that supposed to mean'?" Jade said_

_"Huh?"_ _I looked at her confused and I saw her rolling her eyes_

" _Nevermind. I was just asking you your full name." she told me_

_"Oh sorry" I giggled "Is just that sometimes I'm really afraid of other's judgment. Because many people easily get annoyed by me cause, like my dad says, I talk way too much"_

_"Really? I didn't notice that" Jade interjected, and I looked at her grateful, but thinking back about it now I'm pretty sure she was being sarcastic_

_"Thank you! But some people think I'm weird and annoying and they like to make fun of me like those bullies yesterday. Anyway hmm... Where was I, oh right! My full first name is Caterina but only my Nona calls me that sometimes"_ I explained

_"Your Nona?" Jade asked me furrowing her eyebrows_

_"Yeah! It's how I call my grandmother. My family is Italian you know? From my mom's side." I said_

_"Cool. My full first name is Jadelyn." she told me_

_"Such a wonderful name!" I exclaimed_

_"I hate it. Cause only my parents call me like that. And only when they yell at me because of something I did" Jade said shrugging_

_"Oh" I said not knowing what to tell her in that moment. It always made me sad, ever since I met her, that Jade didn't have a good relationship with her parents._

_"Just call me Jade, like everyone else" she continued_

_"Kay kay, I love it by the way. You are named after a precious stone. Did you know that?" I asked her_

_"Yeah. But how do you know that?" she asked back_

_I started blushing as I replied "I searched your name's meaning on the internet, yesterday, after I met you"_

_She looked at me surprised. I could see a little smile forming on her face again, as she looked away._

_"I heard you sing to your stuffed giraffe the other day... Mr. Purple is it?" she said at some point_

_I nodded. Then realizing what she had just said I frowned "Oh jeez, I was being loud?" I asked her_

_"Loud enough to get everyone's attention. And also that little dance you were doing..." she mimicked the way I was dancing the other day while hugging Mr. Purple at me._

_"Oh man..." I sighed embarrassed while face-palming myself_

_She smirked at me "Don't worry about it. I have to say, I was impressed..."_

_"You were impressed by me dancing with Mr. Purple?" I asked her in disbelief cause even I know I must have looked totally goofy in that moment_

_Jade chuckled "Mostly by your voice actually. I have no idea how you're able to sound so good with braces but if that's how you sing with it, I can only imagine that you would sound incredible without it" she told me_

_I beamed at her full of joy "Thank you so much! I love to sing! Sometimes I make up a few songs but never have the courage to sing them to anyone but my stuffed animals!"_

_"Well maybe you should consider singing as a possible career instead. You're so good" she told me_

_"Aww and you're so kind!" I replied trying to hug her again but she pulled away_

_"No hugs!" she reminded me_

_"Oh foey! Sorry!" I said remembering that she didn't like hugs_

_"Anyway, I love to sing too you know... But what I would really love is to be an actress one day. You know star in a movie or a play, or even write one... Being in a musical in Broadway would also be amazing." Jade said_

_I looked at her gaping before I felt a huge smile forming on my face "Shut up! Really? Being in a Broadway musical has always been my dream ever since I was little and my parents took me and my brother to see one, when we went to New York once! "_

_She smiled "Really?"_

_"Yeah! And I always wondered what it would be like to be an actress and explore different sides of my personality! I bet it would be so cool!" I told her_

_"Well there's this school, here in LA... It's called Hollywood Arts high school... My older cousin goes there. Maybe in a few years we could also audition for it so we can attend it. It's a school for very talented kids who want to become actors and singers or directors and screenwriters. I know we just started junior high so to think about attending that school now it's a long shot, and maybe it's just an impossible dream anyway, but..." Jade was telling me when I said_

_"That sounds amazing! I definitely want to audition for that school one day!" I told her_

_"Don't be so hopeful about it. First we have to prove our talent. Lots of things can change in a few years..." Jade told me. I started pouting... then I got an idea. I raised my hand with my pinky extended at her_

_Jade looked at me questioning with a raised eyebrow as I said "Ok then... Let's make a promise to ourselves: if after Junior High our dream is still to sing and to perform and if we will still be pretty good at it, you and me, together will audition for Hollywood Arts! Pinky promise!"_

_Jade rolled her eyes "Pinky promise?_ _Seriously?" she asked me._

_"Mmmh mmh" I nodded happily "Come on Jadey!" I said trying to grab her pinky with mine._

_She smiled shaking her head "Ok ok, just don't call me 'Jadey' again, ugh!" she said raising her hand and hooking her pinky finger with mine to make the pinky promise with me._

_(Years later we kept the promise, and we succeeded. Yay! B_ ut... _I keep 'forgetting' she doesn't like to be called Jadey, from time to time haha)_

_I giggled and then hugged her again_

_"Cat! You have a very short memory, do you? I told you, no hugs!" she said_

_But I laughed and took my time to let her go._

_And just like that Jade and I were best friends._

_And just like that I had a crush on her_

**End of Flashback**

And just like that we are together now!

Maybe we were always meant to be. Scratch that 'maybe', yes we absolutely were! 

By the way here in the present I'm still in my lap, ignoring the tingling feeling her hand brushing my bare thighs is making me feel as we are still kissing passionately, ignoring the bell that announces the end of first period and the start of our next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this story? Comment and review please!


	5. In love...

**Jade POV**

At lunch Cat and I are at the Asphalt Cafe, sitting together at a different table from usual, sharing some french fries with each other. She giggles every time I let her place a fry in my mouth cause each time I bite and lick at her fingers a little bit too. I have fun with her. We can fool around and just enjoy each other's company like this for all the time we want. I'm happy just to be with her. How could I be so blind to not see how good I feel when I'm alone with her? I think I fell for her a long time ago, and I didn't even realized it. I can be so stupid sometimes.

Cat knows me so well. She is the only one that knows me even better than Beck... Sometimes I think that what Beck and I had was just physical. I mean when we were friends we used to have fun while hanging out, but once we started dating it was like Cat said: Beck and I were always fighting. Or making out. Or making out to make peace after a fight. Could that be described as a good relationship? Obviously not. With Cat however I can have fun even without being physical. Not that we don't like being physical... In fact we spent half of the morning making out today. And boy, Cat's soft lips are able to turn me on so much. She kisses me like no one else...

But I'm perfectly happy even just being in Cat's company without necessarily having our tongues in each other's mouth. I feel like she gets me like no one else. And I like how genuine she is. There's no lie in her. She doesn't try to impress others, like the likes of Beck and the Vega sisters are doing all the time, sometimes without even being aware of it... People like them, they always want the spotlight.

But Cat doesn't. She was always fine at letting others have the best roles in plays and concerts at school. Usually she would leave the lead roles to me. And I was always more than happy to let her take a step back, instead of encouraging her to be in the spotlight herself. She is so amazingly talented and she can hit such high notes with her wonderful voice that sometimes I think she can be even a better singer than me and Vega combined. I feel so selfish now for not supporting Cat like I should have had. She is so underrated at school. And she seems fine with it. She seems to be happy with what she gets. If I was her I would never accept it, I know that for sure. But she never once complained. She always congratulated me whenever I got a lead role or I got chosen to be the main singer in a school's concert.

I know I wouldn't have been as happy for her as she was for me if I was in her place. I let her be the main singer or the lead actress in one of the plays or musical I wrote every now and then, sure, but just because it doesn't cost me anything. It actually gives me more spotlight to have someone as talented as her to star in a musical or a play I wrote. But she is still super enthusiastic about it whenever I ask her to star in them. She definetely deserved a better best friend than me... Well I guess I fucked that opportunity up. But she still fell for me. Somehow this girl likes me for who I am. That's why I plan to be the best girlfriend ever for her, now that we are together. 

I smile at her as she brushes a strand of ruby red hair away from her face to let me place a fry in her mouth. As I do that she sucks at my fingertips for a bit and I let her (something I would have never let Beck do, back when we were together). And I have to admit that seeing Cat do that is hot. Erotic even... It's turning me on... I wonder if she also feels that way when I do that to her.

She flashes me a seductive smile giggling before licking some salt away from her lips and leaning in on me to give me a peck on the lips.

Gosh I want her so badly... I've never been with a girl before and this only makes me even more excited to have her physically. Not to mention that she is also a virgin... I know that for sure cause whenever I tried to talk to her about our sexual experiences back when I was with Beck and she was dating some guy, I was the only one talking while she was just nodding or covering her ears if I got too much in details. And if I would have asked her if she had ever tried to 'snuggle' in bed with whoever she was dating at the time, she would have blushed saying 'Of course not! Jade, stop talking about it!' lowering her voice mid sentence and making me laugh my ass off.

Maybe she has always been a lesbian. Or maybe she just feels that way about sex in general... She still looks so innocent after all. And I'm not about to take that innocence away from her. I want her to be ready for it. Her innocence is what makes Cat, well... Cat. And I love her for that... Wait... Did I just think...? Yes... I think I love her. And I'm willing to wait as long as necessary to 'snuggle' with her, if it means that I get to call this beauty, my girlfriend.

"Jade?" Cat asks me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes kitty?" I say

She giggles "You called me with a pet name... Hehehe... I like it"

"Well you are a kitty. I mean your name is Cat and you are so tiny and cute. So..." I reply and I think I'm blushing lightly at my own words. Did I really just say that? I must have fallen so badly for this girl... 

"Awww Jade you're such a sweetie" she coos

I shake my head trying to stop blushing "Ok, now, don't make me regret it... We are together from only a few hours and you've already turned me into a sap" 

She giggles "I like sappy Jadey"

"Never call me that" I warn her but I'm smiling

She is smiling too as she takes my hand in hers, bringing it to her lips to kiss the back of it. She intertwines our fingers before she looks down "I was just wondering..." she starts chewing her lower lip before shaking her head "Forget it. It was nothing"

"Come on... You can tell me anything Cat, you know that" I encourage her

"It's silly... But when Beck said I was just your rebound... A small part of me feared it might've been true" she says looking at me worried

I grab her face with my other hand and look at her very closely in the eyes "Caterina Valentine. I could never use you as a rebound. Cause I care about you and I like you too much. And I'm gonna prove it to you every day from now on. Ok?"

She blushes nodding before kissing me again "You're wonderful Jade." she tells me and I feel my face get warm at her words.

"So are you" I tell her

She smiles "Thanks. Sorry I was just being a little insecure. It's just... It feels like a dream to be with you. This morning I was still having nightmares, thinking that you and me were never going to be a thing and now here we are!" she says rubbing our noses together in an eskimo kiss, giggling.

I giggle too, shaking my head as I pull away before asking her "What kind of nightmares?"

She blushes again "Oh nothing... You know just silly stuff"

"Ok" I say not wanting to push her.

I see Cat looking over my shoulder for a bit. I follow her gaze and see that she is looking at our usual table where the gang (Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie) are eating like usual. Beck looks away as he sees us looking at them while Vega just smiles at us. Robbie is telling something to Andre instead while I hear Rex laugh from his lap. I hate that puppet... The first time he makes a joke about me and Cat being lesbians I'm going to tear that puppet apart. I mean I know that that's what we are, but he will certainly use it as a way to say something pervert about us.

"Do you think we will ever be all friends again? Like we used to be?" Cat asks me after a bit.

I look at her. She is looking at me a bit sad, but hopeful.

"I don't know. I never liked Vega anyway. Robbie is just a weirdo and that Rex makes his company even less bearable. Beck and I hate each other right now so that only leaves Andre who I might tolerate to have around. So, no big deal. We're better off without them. Just you and me having lunch together. Like we used to, back in the days... Remember? Back when we were kids?" I ask her grabbing her hand through the table

She smiles at me but her eyes remain sad. And I know I'm being selfish again... I may not care about having too many friends but it's clear that Cat does. And she definitely liked the gang's company.

"It's just... Tori, Robbie and the others are my friends... And I care about them like I care about you. I mean not like I care about you, obviously, you know that... But... I just don't want to lose them, you know? It was nice to have so many friends" Cat tells me

I squeeze her hand lightly "You won't lose them. It's not like they are mad at us or anything. It's just Beck's fault if we can't be with them at the moment..." I turn to glare at him but he is not looking at me "You know, what, next time we have lunch we go sit at their table and if Beck doesn't like our company he can go fuck himself for all I care" I tell her and seeing Cat flinch at my use of the f-word I quickly say "I mean if he has a problem with us he will deal with it on his own. I'm sure the others have nothing against us"

Cat nods "I just wish we could also be friends with Beck, like we used to. Maybe I need to talk to him..." she suggests thoughtful

But I shake my head "Don't worry babe. He just needs some time. Our break up is still fresh"

"I bet he hates me for stealing his girlfriend" Cat pouts looking in his direction again.

"He doesn't hate you Cat. You're too cute no one could ever really hate you" I tell her reaching under her arms with both hands to tickle her a little.

She giggles blushing "Jadey! Stop!" she says lightly slapping my hands away "You really think he doesn't hate me?"

I nod "He is just pissed at me. And I'm still mad at him too. But things will get better... We will all be friends again in no time. You'll see babygirl" I assure her. I don't know if that will end up to be true but I just want to see her smile again at the moment... Yes it ain't like me to be such a sap but I'm in love ok? So shut up.

"Thanks Jade! I feel better already!" she says with a huge smile hugging me and I hug her back. Mission accomplished: my girl is happy again...

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! it's true! Jade and Cat are dating! This is so hot!" I hear Sinjin's voice from behind me

I don't even let Cat go I just turn my head in his direction a little and yell "You have three seconds to disappear Sinjin! One..."

He is already gone.

I smirk satisfied and kiss Cat on her head as I hear her giggle on my shoulder "I think Sinjin just peed himself! Gross..." she says and I laugh pulling her in my lap.

/

I'm waiting for Cat in my car parked in her driveway outside. I just texted her to tell her I'm here and she replied saying she is coming. I'm ready for the beach: I'm wearing flip flops and black shorts. No shirt and a black bikini top. I also decided to wear some blue strands in my hair to impress Cat. I know she likes when I wear some colored stripes in my hair. But quite frankly I hope something else will catch her attention...

I smirk wondering for a second if this bikini top makes my already huge tits look a bit too big for Cat's virginal eyes. There's a risk she will either faint or jump me as soon as she sees me. I will definitely prefer the latter. Cause I know she will be just as sexy as me, if not more and I will have to struggle not to jump her aswell from how hot and bothered I will feel today. I may need the longest cold shower of my life at the end of this day... Unless I get lucky... No, it's definitely too soon. I'm not going to try anything. Hell it's our first date and our first day together! It took me and Beck almost a year before we got intimate, though we were also younger back then. And while I hope that I wouldn't have to wait so much to be with Cat, I'm willing to wait just as much and more. Because she is worth it. Damn I must be so freaking in love with her...

I see Cat leaving her house and my jaw drops. Gosh... She looks so fucking amazing. Like how is it even possible for someone to be so adorable and hot at the same time? Damn... She is wearing her red hair up in a ponytail, and has a white top that leaves her left shoulder bare and I can see the red strap of the bikini bra she is wearing underneath it. She is also wearing jeans shorts and red converse at her feet. Those legs... Gosh... I think they used to turn me on even before I realized I liked her that way

She smiles at me and starts running to my car, excited.

"Hey hey hey girlfriend!" She greets me as soon as she opens the door and jumps in the passenger seat, throwing the bag with her stuff in the backseat.

"Hey babygirl" I reply smiling.

She gives me a quick kiss on the lips before she stops to take in my look. "Oh I love your hair!" she immediately says twirling my blue lock of hairs between her fingers before her eyes travel lower. I do my best not to laugh at her expression when Cat's chocolate eyes go wide looking at my boobs.

"Oh jeez..." I hear her say

And I can't hold back a chucke "Like what you see?"

"Oh gosh yessss!" she replies out of breath

I laugh again "Well thanks. My eyes are up here though." I tell her pointing at my face.

She blushes furiously and covers her red cheeks with her hands as she immediately stops staring at my assets to look at me in the eyes.

"S-sorry... You're just so... beautiful" she tells me and now is my turn to blush even if not even nearly as much as her.

"Thanks. And you're so sexy..." I tell her starting to brush one of her bare legs with my hand.

She giggles "Oh please! You're too kind!" she says and leans on me to start kissing me lightly on my arm. She leaves soft and sweet kisses that make goosebumps form on my skin.

My hand gets a little too bold as I graze her inner thigh with my fingers going upwards. I decide to stop right there though, or I won't be able to control myself to just make her mine right here right now. I pull my arm away and she stops kissing me on it as I start the car.

"Ready to go beautiful?" I ask her

"You called me beautiful! Awww!" Cat coos.

I roll my eyes "Cat we are together now you don't have to be so surprised every time I tell you something nice"

"Sorry... It's just... I still can't believe that such a goddess like you would want to be with me!" she says

I smirk "That cause you're also a goddess"

She also smirks this time and unexpectedly grabs my face with both hands to be able to kiss me hard. She bits my lower lip and pulls at it a little before releasing it with a pop. Then she just sits back in her seat giggling casually like she always does, even though I can see her face is flushed.

Remember when I said I may need the longest cold shower of my life after this day? I actually may need it now, cause I feel like I'm on fire after what she just did. 

Daaaaamn... 

I grab a cold water bottle I had placed next to the gear shift before she arrived and I let some water pour all over my head.

I release a little gasp for the cold I suddenly feel all over me. That's better... But just barely. I look at Cat who is looking at me confused, eyebrows furrowed and I feel another rush of arousal so I take a sip of water and I have to look away from her. I start the car as she asks me "Were you hot?"

YOU are too hot... I shake my head "Yeah... But I feel better now"

"Good! Oh I almost forgot!" Cat says as she leans behind her to reach for the backseat to grab something from her bag.

I dare glancing in her direction. Oh good lord her ass is right next to my face now and in full display. I grip the wheel tightly trying not to look at her bum in the rear view mirror as I blush and have to take a breath to calm my hormones.

I won't make the first move... I want to wait for her... I remember to myself as she sits back in her seat. After she pulls back in her seat I look at her and see that she has a few dollars in hand and that she is handing them to me.

I look at her questioning "What are those for?"

"Our date... You know for the gas" she tells me

"What?" I ask her surprised

"I asked you out remember? I told you we would go to Venice Beach. And since you're driving us there, it's only fair that I pay for our date" Cat tells me with a smile.

I push her hand away shaking my head "Cat please don't be ridiculous! It's okay..."

"No it's not! I don't have a car and I didn't take my license yet or else I would have been the one to come pick you up and to drive us there. So please accept these money!" she insists.

She is so caring and adorable. But I can't accept them "Cat, I don't give a crap about the money, I love to drive you to places cause I love you and I just want to be with you" I tell her

Cat looks at me wide eyed. She blushes and then smiles widely "Did you just said... Jade you... you... lo...?"

I look at her confused, then I realize what I just let slip. I feel myself blush a bit embarrassed but then I decide to just tell her "Yes. I love you Cat. I always loved you as a friend... But I guess I needed you to kiss me the other night when you thought I was asleep to realize that my love for you as a friend had slowly evolved into something way deeper. How could I be so blind I'll never know... I was in love with my best friend and I didn't even realize it. So yes I love you Cat Valentine" I say

She looks at me with happy tears in her eyes and starts breathing so fast I'm worried she will hyperventilate any second now

"Hey hey, take it easy babe!" I tell her enveloping her in my arms.

She is panting trying to calm down before she squeezes me in a bone crushing hug "I love you too Jade West! Oh my God... I think I loved you from the very first moment I saw you!" she tells me burrowing her face in the crook of my neck.

I giggle brushing her hair "Back when I saved Mr. Purple?"

She nods giggling too. And I feel so happy. I love her... And she loves me back.

She pulls away after a bit and kisses me briefly on the lips before handing me her money again "But you're still going to take these! This date is on me!" she says firmly

I roll my eyes and grab her money "Alright if it's so important to you. But I'm buying you ice cream when we get there!" I say

"Yay! Ice cream! I love you Jade!" she says pecking my cheek

"I love you too babygirl" I tell her looking at her flushed smiling face and I smile back at her, before pulling out of her driveway to drive us to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and commenting this fanfic! I really appreciate it!


	6. Beach date

**Cat POV**

So Jade West loves me... Oh my goodness! I was so close to faint when she told me! I can't believe it! I was so happy to know that she loves me back, that I think I talked about pretty much everything and anything during our travel to Venice. From the shape of the clouds above us, to what I really think goes on inside of a car's engine to make it work, to how good Jade is at driving and how beautiful she looks in her bikini. She interjected or giggled at my comments every now and then during my rambling. I think I saw her blushing too a couple of times, when I would have gave her a compliment.

And oh my God her boobies... I need to stop staring at them. Why am I so obsessed with them? I think it might have something to do with the fact that my mom didn't breastfed me when I was a baby... Or maybe it's just because Jade's boobs are so much bigger than my own. I wonder how it would be to feel them... Hopefully I will find out soon. I mean I don't want to go too fast but... Can you blame me? I mean those tiddies are just so perfect!

OK enough dirty thoughts Cat!

She accepted my money for the gas even though she didn't want to. She is so nice, but I insisted, cause this date is on me! I asked her out afterall even though she is driving us to the beach with her car. In the end I found out my mom couldn't give us a lift anyway. Her and dad had to go take my brother to the doctors for a visit. I really hope he is good... He is been quite normal lately... Well for his standards at least. So I think they will find him okay this time. I just hope he doesn't try to escape or to take a nurse as a hostage like he did several months ago... He was actually arrested that time and my parents had to bail him out. But he got better in the last few months. He was even able to drive me to school from time to time. His last few visits also went well, so this one should too, I think. My brother wasn't always like this... Something really bad happened to him... to our whole family, that caused him to be the way he is. But I don't want to even start thinking about it now. 

Right now I want to be positive that he will be ok. Cause I want to enjoy my date and not think about anything else. I smile while looking at Jade. The girl I loved before even understanding what love meant...

After we arrived in Venice I immediately told her how I would love to live here one day. I love the beach. I know Jade doesn't like it much, but hopeful I will change her mind today... Hehe

She took me to a nice bar and bought me ice cream just like she promised me cause she is simply the sweetest girlfriend ever. I'll never know how Beck could even look at other girls with her by his side, and I feel a little guilty cause I know that part of me is happy because of that, cause otherwise Jade wouldn't be with me right now. But maybe Jade is so sweet only when she is with me... Which makes me feel so special. The thought that I'm able to bring the best out of her, is just so heartwarming.

I took a sundae, while she took a simple chocolate cone. They both tasted so good! I know cause I tasted her cone too. On her lips and mouth. Hehe yep we make out a lot, we can't help ourselves!

We rented a couple of deck chairs by the beach not bothering for a parasol cause at this time of the day the sun isn't too hot, but Jade still asked me to help her put some sunscreen lotion on her body, which is good cause she needs to protect her perfect pale skin!

When we get to the beach I kick off my converse and Jade steps out of her flip flops. I giggle a little at the contact of my feet with the hot sand as I start unbuttoning my shorts. I turn to Jade and see she was looking at me. She smiles before looking away. I take off my shorts before also removing my shirt.

I do a little twirl pretending to be a ballerina and turn to Jade with my hands on my hips "What do you think of my bikini?" I ask her revealing my red bikini top and matching bottom.

She is looking at me with a funny expression. She looks like me whenever someone buys me a present I can't wait to open. "You look amazing Cat..." she says seeming out of breath. 

I smile and blow her a teasing kiss. She just smirks before she also removes her black shorts.

Oh gosh... My mouth is watering. Since she had no shirt in the car I had already seen her bikini top, but her bottom is just as impressive. She is wearing such a skimpy bikini underwear that makes me blush like crazy... And oh my God... She has an amazing butt! I wish I could kiss it! The thought alone makes me feel so embarrassed so I look away. I pretend to look at the ocean to hide my red face from her for a bit.

"It's OK you can look" Jade teases me

And I look at her again. She is now applying some sunscreen on her thigh with her foot propped on one of the deck chairs and I look at her completely hypnotized. And here's that funny tingling feeling, I often feel when we make out... It makes me so embarrassed but at the same time... I like it. And I love Jade's body

She winks at me and I look away again pretending to reach in my bag for a towel that I place on my deck chair. She already did the same with hers. In the meantime I hear Jade ask:

"Can you put some of this on my back?" she says with the sunscreen bottle in hand

I look at her and nod. Oh boy... My heart is going crazy in my chest.

She smiles and sits down on her chair showing me her flawless back.

I sit behind her and grab the bottle. She pushes her long hair on one side and away from her back so that I can start applying some lotion on her neck and shoulders. My fingers burn at the contact with her skin. And the tingling feeling is ten times stronger now.

"Jeez you're hot" I tell her without even realizing it, until I hear her chuckle and I feel myself blushing always more from the embarrassment.

"Thanks" she tells me before releasing a "Mmmmh" when I start applying the lotion on her lower back

Oh God she is enjoying what I'm doing to her! Oh boy, if she does a sound like that again I think I will faint for real this time.

"Ok thanks. Now I need to put some sunscreen on my front... I can do it, but if you want to help me out..." she is saying, tentatively

But I'm too excited "Yes!" oh my God I replied before I could stop myself

She chuckles "Ok then!" she says turning around.

Now I'm facing her. She looks so beautiful as she is staring at me. She is ogling my chest I can see that and I know I'm blushing even more if possible. I hope she likes my small boobies even if hers are way more beautiful. 

But her expressions actually tells me that she likes mine just as much as I like hers so I smile, flattered. 

Jade is biting her lower lip in excitement before she says "What are you waiting for?"

I nod and put some lotion in one of my hands and I start to reach for her neck. My hands are shaking when Jade closes her eyes and I start massaging her to apply sunscreen on her skin. I start to reach down... On her collarbone... Just above her boobs... And then I can't stop my naughty hands as I start massaging her boobs directly pretending to apply sunscreen on the exposed flesh just above her bikini bra. Oh gosh they feel so soft and fluffy and amazing!

She lets out a little moan and I pull my hands away. At this point my heart is practically threatening to escape from my chest any seconds now.

"Don't stop..." Jade tells me without opening her eyes. So I continue.

Oh jeez... She feels so wonderful! I get so distracted while touching her boobs I even forget I'm applying sunscreen on her. I'm just enjoying the sensation of her breasts in my palms and looking at them so upclose. I'm mesmerized... I think I'm drooling a little bit... 

Then I hear Jade chuckling "I think I have enough lotion on my chest, you know?"

I see her looking at me as I let her assets go feeling embarrassed "Sorry... Got a little distracted there" I giggle

"I noticed" she laughs while I continue applying sunscreen on her perfect stomach. I can feel her shiver a little. She likes how I'm touching her... It makes me feel proud of myself.

When I'm done I hand her the sunscreen bottle and say "All done!"

She grabs the bottle and pecks me on the lips "Thank you babygirl"

Oh man I love when she calls me babygirl! I used to love it even before we got together! For some reason she often called me like that ever since we were little and became close friends.

"Do you need some sunscreen too?" she asks me with a smirk

"Oh no Jade, thanks I like to tan and the sun isn't too hot right now anyway" I reply to her.

"Are you sure?" she asks me. Her smirk still there as she cocks her head a bit.

"Yeah" I nod smiling

"Oh ok... Cause I was thinking of giving you a little massage like the one you gave me if you needed some, you know?" she tells me with a wink

"On second thought yeah I need lots of sunscreen!" I tell her.

She laughs "I knew it"

I giggle a bit embarassed while she stands up "Lay on your stomach kitty" she tells me

And I can't help but oblige when my girlfriend calls me 'kitty'!

I lay on my stomach closing my eyes, smiling. I feel Jade straddling my legs and my eyes blow open for the excitement. She pushes my ponytail on one side of my neck and starts massaging me there with lotion on her hands. Her touch is so pleasing! She is delicate but puts just enough pressure on me to make me feel so good. No one ever touched me like this before. I hope I was just as good when I applied sunscreen on her. She then starts massaging my shoulders and my back skipping the part of skin covered from the latch of my bikini bra, just like I did with her. I wonder for a second if she is tempted like I was to undo it when I was massaging her... The lotion is a little cold but her hands are warm and make up for it making me feel so wonderful. She then lowers her hands on my lower back and my breath starts to get heavier. 

I love this sensation. Then I have to hold back a moan as I feel her cupping my... bottom.

The moan still escapes me when I feel her massaging it... And suddenly I feel a wonderful sensation... Between my legs... Oh gosh... I'm so embarrassed. She continues to apply lotion on my thighs scooting down to apply the lotion all the way down my legs till she reaches my ankles. She seems to enjoy massaging my legs and I feel so flattered. I feel her nail grazing my skin and I shiver in pleasure. This is amazing... Which makes me think that it's a little unfair that she got to apply sunscreen on my bum and thighs but I didn't get to do the same with her since she had already applied lotion on those parts of her own body when she asked me to help her. But I guess I can't really complain with the way I was practically groping her chest before.

I think my face is redder than my hair by now from all these thoughts when she tells me

"Ok now, on your front"

I push myself up giggling and sitting up. She sits in front of me and I look at her chewing my lip to bit down an excited smile.

She smirks. I push my chest forward to her and she laughs "Someone's excited huh?"

I look down with a shy smike "Well, can you blame me?" I ask her

She shakes her head no and puts some lotion on one of her hand before brushing it with her other one and start applying it on my neck like I did with her.

"Oh Jade... Baby..." I say feeling the pleasure building up inside of me as I close my eyes

"You like it kitty?" she asks me

"I love it..." I tell her as she starts applying sunscreen on my collarbone and chest. I know where she is headed next and goosebumps start forming on my skin and I start shaking a little.

She must have noticed it cause she stopped "Do you want me to...?"

"Yes of course!" I tell her then realizing to have been a little too forward, I blush and say "I mean... I need some lotion on my chest too, please" 

She looks at me wide eyed then laughs. I appreciated so much that she asked me permission but I just can't wait to... Oh gosh she is massaging my boobies now! I love it! The tingling sensation now is so powerful I can feel it building inside of me... I know what it is. It's desire... For her. I wish I could just remove this annoying bikini bra to give her more access to my breasts cause she is amazing at touching me! Her hands feel wonderful.

She spends several minutes on my boobies and I have to bite back moan after moan after moan, before she decides she has applied enough sunscreen on that part of my body and her hands go lower on my stomach. She tickles me a little touching me there and I let out a few chuckles that make her laugh too before she finishes.

"Cat your body is simply perfect. I never felt so... attracted to another girl before. Or to another person for that matter..." Jade tells me looking at me serious in the eyes.

I see her face is also so flushed. I've never seen her blushing so much before. Maybe it's because of the sun... Or maybe she is just as excited as I am right now. She looks so cute I can't help but smile.

"I feel exactly the same. For you" I tell her.

She smiles at me before I lean forward to kiss her. Like always our kiss is magical. We continue to kiss hugging each other for a bit until I stand up and place my foot on her knee watching her gaping at me.

"I need some sunscreen on the front of my legs too!" I tell her giggling at her stunned expression.

She gulps and nods before reaching up with her hands starting to apply lotion from my ankle all the way up until her fingers graze my bikini underwear a little and oh gosh I love it... Next time I'm applying sunscreen on her thighs too!

After she is done, she grabs my other leg leaving a soft kiss on the outside of my thigh before applying the sunscreen on it too. She is so sweet... I laugh a little watching her face turn always more flushed as she massages my thigh. I've never seen Jadey so shy and embarrassed before! Not even when she was younger and she told me about her first kiss with Beck.

Her hands are applying lotion on my inner thigh now and going up as I close my eyes "Mmmh... It feels so nice" I say and she stops.

"Ok, I think you're all done..." she says leaving the sunscreen bottle on her chair and reaching in her bag for her water bottle. She splashes some water on her face and takes a sip as she sits down and I see her blush fade just a little.

I giggle "If you're so hot I have the perfect solution!" I say motioning to the beautiful ocean behind us "Come on! Let's go swimming in the ocean!" I say jumping up and down excited.

She looks at me then at the ocean making a face "Mmhmm I don't want to get wet"

"Oh come on! Not even with me?" I ask her pushing my bottom lip out to her with my hands joined

"So you're asking me if I want to get wet with you?" Jade asks grinning

"Yes! Let's get wet together!" I tell her and she chuckles

I can't understand why though, I mean what's so funny? But at least that seemed to convince her cause she stands up "Okay!"

"Yay!" I exclaim taking her hand in mine and running with her to the ocean.

I immediately launch myself through the waves starting to swim on my back though I don't go where it's too deep. The water is pleasingly warm and Jade looks lovely! She reaches me and hugs me by the waist with a smile.

I giggle

"You look so beautiful with your hair wet" I say brushing her hair

"You too, redhead" Jade replies kissing me.

I wrap my arms around her neck before she grabs my thighs hoisting me up. I release her mouth to let out a little moan of pleasure at the contact of my pelvis with her stomach as I wrap my legs around her waist and resume our kiss. The waves are splashing us and it's so much fun kissing my girlfriend like this!

At some point I pull away from Jade and she looks at me mesmerized. I giggle and I'm already about to kiss her again when she takes me by surprise throwing me in the ocean. I end up underwater for a bit before I get up rubbing my eyes to look at her shocked

"Jade West!" I pretend to look and sound mad at her but I know my smile is betraying me cause she is also laughing.

"Gotcha babygirl!" she tells me

"You got me indeed! I think I ate a fish!" I tell her giggling

She chuckles "Really?" she asks me

I smirk "No, but you will, love!" I tell her jumping on her and making her fall back and this time we both end up underwater before we get up and start splashing water at each other between laughs and giggles. I knew she would have had fun with me at the beach!

We continue to play around and have fun for awhile before starting to return to our deck chairs hand in hand.

"That was so much fun!" I say

She turns around and hugs me at her. Our naked wet bodies melting into each other... Just like my heart is melting for her every second more.

"Me too" Jade tells me

"See? I knew you wou..." I'm telling her but she cuts me off with a kiss on the lips. I push myself up on my toes, wrapping an arm around her neck while resting my other one around her waist. She is caressing my thigh instead while her other arm is holding me so close to her.

I can feel our breasts press against each others and I open my mouth to let out an excited gasp. Jade takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, her tongue quickly wins the battle for dominance in my mouth and I let her massaging my own...

I'm starting to think I could easily spend the rest of my life kissing Jade like this, when a woman's voice interrupts us

"Excuse me, there are kids here!"

Jade and I pull apart to see a woman and a man with two little children, a boy and a girl looking at us. The kids look at us curiously while their parents seem angry for some reason.

"So? It's not like we're having sex in front of them!" Jade tells them

I feel myself blush as red as my hair "Jade!" I scold her but I can't help but giggle. She can be so forward!

The man shakes his head at us "Just what this city needed. Another loud mouth dyke"

I look at him confused. I'm about to ask him what's that word supposed to mean, but I know it's something bad when Jade lets me go to step in front of the man, looking angry and threatening.

"How did you call me, old man?" she asks him and I can see her fuming so I grab her arm to pull her back a little

"Jade..." I tell her, but she pulls free from me

"Stay out of it Cat, I'll handle this"

I pout and look at her and then back at the man, worried. The kids are hiding behind the woman that I suppose it's their mom while the man that I think it's their dad says

"It's what you and your little girlfriend are, right? Dykes"

Jade looks furious as she jumps forward to try to hit the man with a punch but I immediately jump on her circling her waist with my arms pulling her back again. It's not easy to stop her she is so much stronger than me! But I do my best.

"Jade! Calm down babe!" I tell her

She tries to pull free from me. And in the meantime the woman is telling her husband to leave as their children are starting to cry at the scene we are making.

"You better run away asshole. You and your homophobic wife!" Jade yells after them.

I look around and blush seeing other people looking at us.

"Jade it's okay, don't be angry... I'm here" I tell her, softly, placing my head on her bare back and holding her still.

It takes Jade a couple of minutes of me caressing her shoulders to make her calm down before I'm able to lead her back to our deck chairs. She starts drying herself with her towel and I do the same with mine. I can see she is still angry. What that man called us must be something very mean to get her so mad. 

"Jade?" I try to talk to her

"Let's get away from here so I'm not tempted to go after that man and beat him senseless" Jade says, her voice shaking with anger as she puts her shorts back on

I nod pouting and start to dress back with my own clothes, slipping my feet in my converse after trying my best to clean them from the sand.

We return to her car in silence with the bags with our stuff.

Once we are in, she starts the car and begins to drive, still in silence. I'm starting to be worried. We had so much fun up until finding that man and his wife... Why did they seem so angry at us for no reason? OK we were kissing in front of their kids but we are just two teenagers in love, what's so wrong about that? And like Jade said we weren't doing anything too... naughty. I feel so stupid for not understanding what just happened ... I have to ask her

"Jade... What happened? Why that man and his wife...?" but she cuts me off

"Those assholes you mean!" she says looking at the road. Her expression still angry. Her knuckles white from how hard she is gripping the wheel.

"Swear..." I say in a quiet voice.

She lets out a breath "Sorry baby... But that's what they are."

"Because they called us... Dyes? What does that even mean?" I ask her

She shakes her head "They called us dykes. It's an insult. A bad word to offend lesbians"

"Lesbians..." I repeat "Oh... You mean girls who are in love with other girls? Like us?" I ask her

She nods

"But I don't understand I thought there was nothing wrong about it." I say

"Some closed minded and ignorant people think there is" Jade explain

"People that are... Like you said on the beach... Homoph...ebers?" I ask uncertain

She laughs "Homophobic. Yeah"

"Oh... But why they have to be like that? It's stupid... And mean. If two people are in love isn't it always a good thing? Who cares if they happen to be of the same gender like us... Right?" I ask her

"Of course Cat. That's why I got so angry. Also you know I never allow anyone to insult me. And I won't let anyone insult my girlfriend either." Jade tells me

I smile placing my hand on hers on the shift. She looks at me as I say "Thank you. Anyway I don't care about those homoph...whatever. Cause I love you. And I'm proud to be your girlfriend." I say

She smiles at me "I love you too baby. I just wish more people were like you..."

"Lesbian?" I ask her

Jade laughs loudly. Yay! She doesn't look upset anymore

"No, I meant so kind, happy and good and just... wonderful" she says a bit shyly

I smile happily at her words and I kiss her on the cheek "You are pretty wonderful too" I whisper in her ear

She smirks like usual and seeing her back to normal I feel better already so I ask her

"So! Did you like our first date? A part from what happened with those people I mean..." I ask her hopeful

"It was great. I don't remember the last time I had so much fun." Jade replies and I feel my heart flutter.

"Awww!" I say placing an hand on her bare thigh and brushing her knee with my thumb "I had so much fun with you too!" I tell her making her smile.

She takes me back home and it's dark by the time we arrive, I check the time and it's just after 9 Pm. I can see my parents are back home since their car is parked outside. I'm on TheSlap on my phone as Jade parks and we both release our seatbelt.

"Who are you texting to?" Jade asks me

I flash her a teasing smile "Jealous much?" 

"It depends. Do I need to be jealous of you?" Jade asks again. I know she is just going along with my teasing right now, but I can't help but feel that her tone of voice sounds a little worried. She obviously doesn't want to go through what she did with Beck, with me too. So I quickly reassure her.

"I'm on TheSlap silly" I giggle "Look at my update" I say pointing at her phone that is buzzing in her bag right now. She grabs it to sees it

She smirks and reads " 'Cat Valentine wants to change her status in 'In a relationship with Jade West' do you accept?' " 

I grin at her "Well? Do you?" 

She laughs "Well, considering that we have already got to second base today by touching each other's boobs, I think it's only fair that I do" 

I chuckle too as she accepts my requests and my Slapper's status is officially changed in 'In a relationship with Jade West' just like hers is changed in 'In a relationship with Cat Valentine'. Yay!! 

I grab the bag with my stuff and turn to kiss her goodbye and tell her once more what a great time I had but I see Jade looking at me serious.

"By the way Cat... Have you already told your parents about us, or mentioned them you were going on a date with me today?" she asks me.

I shake my head no "They had to take my brother to a... 'special' clinique, today for a visit. And I wanted to tell them in person. They should be back now so I can tell them!"

She looks uncertain "Maybe it's better if we wait to tell our parents we are together"

I look at her worried "Wh-why? Jade have you any doubts about us?"

She immediately shakes her head "No, it's not that. I told you, I love you."

I clap my hands together happily and peck her lips "And I love you!"

She smiles but I can see something is bothering her "It's just that after what happened with that family on the beach... I mean what if our parents will react in the same way? Maybe we should take our coming out slowly"

"Oh..." I can understand what is bothering her. But then I remember something about my family "My uncle, dad's brother is married to a man, so basically I have two uncles. And my dad accepts them so I think he will certainly accept me aswell" I say

"Ok. Good. What about your mom you think she will be cool?" Jade asks me

"Why wouldn't she? She already knows I like you" I assure Jade

"As a friend... Not as your girlfriend" Jade says

"But you were always a girl-friend of mine so what's so different?" I joke

She rolls her eyes "Caaaat! Be serious!"

I laugh "Sorry baby. But I'm positive she will also accept me, don't worry. I mean if she has nothing against her brother-in-law being gay she will also be okay with me being a lesbian... Don't you think?"

Jade nods thoughtful.

"What about your parents?" I ask her

She shakes her head "That's the problem. I don't know... I don't know how they will react. I'm sure if I just straight up come out and tell them I'm dating a girl they will be shocked. They don't even know I broke up with Beck yet so they can't possibly see it coming."

I look down nodding "Well it's ok Jadey. Take your time... I'm not asking you to introduce me as your girlfriend to them any time soon... But maybe you can start telling them that you are not seeing Beck anymore, okay?" I tell her.

She smiles at me "Of course babe. And I promise you I will come out to them eventually" she grabs my hand as I'm looking at her grinning with joy "I want us to be serious Cat"

"Yay!" I squeal throwing my arms around her neck hugging her at me. She hugs me back immediately

"Remember when you used to tell me no hugs? Hehehe" I giggle

She laughs "Yeah... I was a bitch huh?"

I let her go "Never! Just a little anti social but never a... you know, swear word starting with a b" I say

Jade continues to chuckle "I love how adorable you are... But don't tell anyone I said that! Understand?" she tells me pretending to look menacing, and looking pretty convincing at that. But I know her too well so I can tell when she is really threatening someone and when she is just pretending, so I laugh

"No promises!" I tell her.

She pretends to glare at me now "Oh yeah? Then I guess I'll turn into a monster... A tickle monster" she says leaning on me and starting tickling my sides.

I shake in my seat trying to push her away. I'm laughing so hard I'm starting to be worried I'll pee myself. Luckily she stops soon enough so we can enjoy our last make out session of the day, kissing passionately in her car for a few more minutes before I return to my house waving at her goodbye.

When I enter my house my family is still having dinner, they must have been back late today. I usually ask them how my brother is but he seem pretty normal so I think the visit went well. Also I'm so happy right now that all I want to do is squeeze everyone of them in a hug as I bounce in the kitchen to greet them. I hug my brother and my dad first then my mom. 

"Cat, baby! What's up with you? You look so happy!" my mom asks me as I let her go from my bone crushing hug

"It's because I am mommy! I had a fantastic day. After school Jade and I went to the beach!" I tell her deciding to not tell her just yet that it was actually a date. Better take things slow like Jade said, at least for the moment, even if I'm positive that my family will accept me. Afterall this is only my first day together with Jade. Even though we know each other from years and this day was simply amazing: we've just confessed our love for one another, and had intense make out sessions and wonderful sunscreen massages on the beach... Hmmm...

"Oh yeah I got your text. How is Jade? " my mom asks me

"Wonderful" I reply still daydreaming about her. I immediately blush "I mean, I always have fun with her, she is my best friend" I giggle "Gonna take a shower now! Later!" I tell them

"Don't take too long, dinner's ready!" my dad tells me

"Or else I will eat your food too!" I hear my brother say and I pretend to glare at him

"Don't you dare!" I tell him playfully before heading upstairs to the bath, so I can shower.

Man what a day! Easily the best of my life! Better than when I met Jade, or when we were both admitted to Hollywood Arts. Today was just perfect. I think I'n gonna tell my parents about me and Jade soon... I mean, I almost let it slip already, before, I'm just too happy I can't hide it!

As I start undressing to jump in the shower I check my phone and find a couple of texts from Jade that make me so happy. I also laugh so much because of the gif that she sent me of a dog smiling and looking pretty weird but also so funny. She knows me so well! 

I immediately reply her sending her a gif of a kitty laughing

She replies again telling me that I look just like the kitten from the GIF I sent her when suddenly I remember that she must be driving right now, so I scold her and we exchange just a few more message before telling each other our goodbyes

I can't help but grin like a child reading that text where she says she loves me! God I love my Jadey!


	7. Freak the Freak Out - Cade version

**Jade POV**

It's been a month since Cat and I started dating. At school everyone knows about us by now. Sikowitz spent a whole lesson to congratulate us once. The dude's weird as fuck... But not as weird as Robbie who had to fix Rex's head after I decapitated the puppet for making fun of me with a joke about finally understanding why I love the movie 'The Scissoring' so much. But perv jokes aside, I can see Robbie is actually a little jealous when he sees me kissing Cat at school. I don't really care though. Cat is mine now.

Beck and I aren't speaking instead (unless we are forced to). But I think things are getting better between us. At least we can stand each other's presence again. Even though we had another fight one day when he called me at the phone telling me he couldn't believe I was being all lovey-dovey with Cat ever since I started dating her but I was almost never like that with him, back when we were together. He thought I was just trying to make him jealous. That's when I explained him what I realized ever since my very first date with Cat: that my feelings for her were always there and that when I'm together with her I feel happy like I am with no one else. He reluctantly told me he understands, but still blamed me for having always been so jealous of him when I was actually the one in love with someone else the entire time.

I think it's the first time I ever told him I was sorry but that I had not realized my feelings for Cat yet, back when I was dating him, and that I never lied to him. He still hung up on me. And we didn't speak about it again. I told Cat about my conversation with Beck and she told me she was so sorry for ruining my relationship with him. 

I laughed at that. My relationship with him was not working from a long time already and she had nothing to do with it. And I chose to be with her cause I love her anyway. She kissed me so hard when I told her that. I loved it... Like every time we kiss.

Andre and Tori are the ones who adjusted to me and Cat being a couple faster. They even started making a little fun of us, mixing our names by calling us Cade when we are together (which is almost all the time now). Cat loved it but I didn't. At all. I hate these kind of things. Just because I can be sweet with Cat doesn't mean I want people to think I've gone soft. So I always death glare at them or get pissed off when they call us that. Anyway Cat and I are spend lunch together with the rest of the gang again, since we are all back to being friends. Even though things between me and Beck are still a little tense. Cat tries to talk with him every now and then but he just brushes her off and doesn't even look at her when she is talking. Cat noticed that too. I can see the hurt and guilty look she has on her face every time she tries to talk to Beck and he is cold to her or just ignores her.

But I'm more than happy to make my girl feel better when I see her pouting because of that: I just grab her face and start to make out with her and I immediately feel her smile against my lips... Speaking of that, my relationship with Cat is going on so well. We had several other dates. I've taken her to the movies even though it's hard for us to pick one we both like: she likes romcom and animation movies while I like horrors and actions, so we usually end up making a compromise by watching cheesy comedy movies, the likes Ben Stiller and Adam Sandler do. I have to admit that they are not even that bad... Sometimes. But maybe it's because we always spend half of the movie making out in the theater anyway, so who cares what we are watching... We had dinner at her house several times. Her brother falls from his chair every time Cat and I kiss, but I barely pay attention to him, at this point. Her parents really like me, luckily. I know them from a few years now, so I think that helped. Yes by the way, Cat told her parents about us dating and just like she was expecting, they were perfectly fine with it after an initial surprise about her being a lesbian. She is so lucky to have such understanding and accepting parents... I wish it was also that easy with my parents. I told my mom I broke up with Beck but I didn't mention that Cat and I are (definitely) more than just friends now. Cat is OK with it though. She isn't pushing me to come out. She is just the best girlfriend ever... And the hottest...

By the way I'm starting to feel like I'm gonna burst... I've never desired another person so much in my life. I mean with Beck it felt more like an obligation to have sex when I was with him cause we were together from so long. And sex with him was fun, but nothing extraordinary. I never felt this need, this desire I feel when I'm making out with Cat. And I admit that I've been thinking about our first date at the beach and about our sunscreen massages maybe too often these days... At night... In my room... With one hand in my pants... I wonder if Cat did too. I mean I could just see how hot and bothered she was that day, just like me... But I'm positive Cat didn't play with herself as much as I did while thinking about us. She is too innocent for that. That's why I'm not making a move on her yet, even though we practically look like two cats in heat when we are around each other and alone. But I want to wait for her to be absolutely ready. I'm positive she will make the first move when that happens. Just like she is not pushing me to come out to my parents I won't push her to have sex, no matter how much I want her. 

For our first month anniversary I've decided to do something special for her. Something she told me she had always dreamed of ever since we were just two little girls chatting, while doing their homework. She always dreamed about an elegant date at a beautiful restaurant where she could have felt treated like a princess. I laughed when she told me that back when we were 12 or 13, I think, and I remember telling her of how corny that was. Who would have ever thought I would have made her dream come true myself, one day, after realizing I was in love with her? Anyway I told her to dress nicely and I dressed up myself, and then I took her to a beautiful Italian restaurant where my parents used to take me when I was little. I did everything she told me to have always dreamed about. Opening the car's door for her, and taking her with a blindfold to the restaurant where I lead her to our table to have a candle lit dinner. She cried out of joy almost the whole time... I swear she looked like a fountain. After we had dinner we went back to her house to have a sleepover and spent nearly two hours making out in her bed. And I think we were so close that time to have our first time if her freakshow brother wouldn't have burst in her room at some point that night, asking Cat if she had seen his 'special vitamins'. That of course killed the mood for the night. Mental note: our first time will be at my house and when my mom isn't home. 

But we didn't just had romantic and sexy times... We also had our first fight as a couple, this month.

One day I got a little jealous of her. We had a play at school, and I got a small part in it, because of course Vega gets all the leads ever since she came to this damn school cause every-fucking-one seems to be in love with her (teachers included...). Cat didn't even get a part in this play which pissed me off to no end when I heard about it... But unlike me, Cat wasn't angry at Tori. I know Cat gets along with Vega. Tori is probably her best friend after me, actually now that I'm her girlfriend I guess Tori is officially her best friend, and I don't quite like it, considering what I went through with Beck because of her. I could just see that the guy had a major crush on the Vega girl, even though he was always denying it. Actually the only reason I pretend to be OK with Cat and Tori being so close friends is the fact that I'm positive that Vega is 100% straight, so I don't have to worry about her kissing my girlfriend when I'm not looking. But I still got pissed off when Cat told me she had asked Tori if she could try on her the zombie make up that she had to practice for school. I asked her why she didn't ask me and Cat replied by saying that she just wanted to spend some time with a friend cause she wasn't doing that from a long time. I got mad at her telling her that if she wanted to be with Vega she just had to tell me instead of making up excuses. I could see Cat almost crying as she was trying to tell me that it wasn't true, but I, being stubborn like always, just told her to leave me alone. I didn't answer her phone calls and texts for the rest of the day.

But in the end I felt so bad for ignoring my kitty Cat, that I called her myself to apologize. She accepted my apologies so easily it made me feel even worst for treating her the way I did. She is not Beck. I don't need to worry about her flirting with other girls. She loves me too much. And I love her. Also in the end I laughed my ass off and thanked her for choosing Tori over me for her zombie make up, cause she told me that she had accidentally used super glue on Vega's face when she applied her make up on her and that Tori would have looked like a zombie during the play we had at school. Hahaha that was too funny. I tried to take that chance to steal her the lead role, but they wouldn't let me have it. Fuckers... Well that's fine, cause the male lead in the play was Beck and him and I are still not exactly friends after our break up. The following day, during the play, Cat went with Trina, Tori's annoying sister, to the glue factory to get the remover for the glue so that Vega was able to perform at least the ending part of the musical without the zombie make up.

/

Right now Cat and I are having a date at a new karaoke place, the Karaoke Dokie. We are having fun, if it wasn't for the fact that two girls are singing completely off key right now. They are a brunette and a blonde and they are singing 'Number one' by Ginger Fox.

"Can't believe they let such amateurs sing in this place!" I tell Cat.

She smiles slapping my hand "Jade! Be nice! They aren't so bad"

"Oh please! You and I would totally make them look like two fools" I insist

Cat giggles "Yeah I don't want to be mean but I have to agree"

I smirk at her "Let's sing a song after them. A duet. You and me"

Her face lits up "Yay! What could we sing?" she asks me

"What about... 'Give it up'?" I propose

"Oh my gosh, I love that song! Let's do it, love!" she tells me grabbing my hand through the table

I smile and squeeze her hand. I like it so much when she calls me love...

After those two ganks finish their song, I learn from the announcer that they are called Hayley and Tara as Cat and I go to the DJ to tell him that we want to sing 'Give it up' next.

We step on the stage as the announcer says our name and that we are from Hollywood Arts. I take Cat hand in mine and place a kiss on it. She shows me a big smile as the music starts playing and we start dancing on stage very close to each other while singing, microphone in hand

_Someday I'll let you in_   
_Treat you right_   
_Drive you outta your mind, ooh_   
_You never met a chick like me_   
_Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_

_Always want what you can't have_   
_Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?_   
_Make you feel good, as I whip you into shape_   
_Yeah, boy, let's get it started_

_Give it up_   
_You can't win_   
_'Cause I know where you've been_   
_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_   
_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_   
_It's the same old story but you never get it right_   
_Give it up_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby_   
_Come a little closer_   
_Come a little closer, baby, baby_

_So stop trying to walk away_   
_No you won't ever leave me behind_   
_No, you better believe that I'm here to stay (that's right)_   
_'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine, ooh_

_Look at me boy_   
_'Cause I got you where I want you_   
_Isn't it so exciting?_   
_Wanna shake you, wanna break you_   
_Take the back seat, boy, 'cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up_   
_You can't win_   
_'Cause I know where you've been_   
_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_   
_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_   
_It's the same old story but you never get it right_   
_Give it up_

_Come a little closer_   
_Come a little closer, baby, baby_   
_Come a little closer_   
_Come a little closer, baby, baby_   
_Come a little closer_   
_Come a little closer, baby_   
_Yeah, you are my baby, and I'll make you crazy tonight_

_Look at me boy_   
_'Cause I got you where I want you_   
_Isn't it so exciting?_   
_Wanna shake you, wanna break you_   
_Take the back seat, boy, 'cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up_   
_You can't win_   
_'Cause I know where you've been_   
_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_   
_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_   
_It's the same old story but you never get it right_   
_Give it up_

As we finish the song the whole crowd of the Karaoke Dokie erupts in a standing ovation, a mix of cheering and clapping that is ten times louder than Tara and Hayley's. Cat and I smile at each other giggling. We've looked at one another for the whole song and like always I couldn't help but being impressed from Cat's incredible voice... And her beauty is just as incredible. I can't hold back, I ignore everyone else as I grab her face and kiss her on the mouth. Cat wraps her arms around my waist pushing herself up on her toes and pulling me closer. The crowd goes wild whistling and cheering even more as we leave the stage.

We are about to return hand in hand to our table when Tara and Hayley approach us with annoyed faces clearly jealous of our performance. Ha! Serves you right losers! I show them a smug smile.

"Good performance you two... Almost as good as ours" Tara tells us

I look at her incredulous, then I turn to Cat. We both laugh and I say "You're joking right? You saw the crowd's reaction when you two sang. I think some people even fell asleep"

Cat giggles "Jadey!" she says slapping my shoulder playfully

Tara and Hayley look at us offended and angry as I continue

"...Now compare that to the standing ovation we got after our song and tell me again which performance was better" I say grinning

"Ha! Please! You only got such a reaction from the crowd cause of your little lesbian show on stage and not because you have real talent." Hayley says

"Oh excuse me? We go to the best performing school in LA, and you say we have no real talent?" I ask her starting to feel angry

"Yeah we go to Hollywood Arts!" Cat echoes me

"The fact that you go to that insignificant arts school means nothing! Like I said if you wouldn't have started making out on stage no one would have started cheering for you" Tara says as Hayley nods with a smug smile.

I glare at them furious

"That's not true! First of all Hollywood Arts is a school for very talented people. And everyone was cheering for us already, even before we started kissing!" Cat interjects

"Babe, no need to explain anything to these untalented skanks, just let them be jealous of us" I tell Cat smirking

"How did you called us? That's it! You two arrogant ganks are banned from singing in this place ever again!" Hayley says

"Like we care" I reply crossing my arms and pretending to really not care about it, but Cat says

"But we just discovered this place! We didn't do anything bad to deserve to be banned!" Cat protests.

"You insulted us!" Tara says with Hayley saying "Yeah!"

"No we didn't!" Cat tells them

"Your girlfriend did!" Hayley says pointing at me. I slap her hand away from me.

"Hey!" she says brushing her hand with a mad look on her face

"And what if I did? You can't ban us from this place anyway. It's not like you own the Karaoke Dokie" I tell them with a victorious smile

"Yeah!" Cat agrees

But they just laugh at us "Let me tell you who my father is..." says Hayley

/

I'm fuming while laying on Cat's bed. I'm still pissed about what happened. She is kissing my shoulder while caressing my arm

"Jade, are you still mad that we got banned from the Karaoke Dokie cause Hayley's dad owns the place?" she asks me.

I shrug "I'm OK babygirl. I just wish we could get back at those two ganks. You think we could sue Hayley's dad for discrimination for banning a lesbian couple like us, from his club?" I ask her

"Mmmh I don't think that was the reason why he banned us..." Cat says

I groan "Yeah. But maybe we could lie and say that it was and even steal him some money in the process and..."

"Jade... No" she scolds me, interrupting me

I roll my eyes "Alright alright! So we're just going to let them get away with it? They basically banned us just because they were jealous of our talent!" I insist. Then I have an idea... I smirk...

/

The following day we are knocking at Vega's door. After a few seconds she opens it. I notice the guys are at her house too as I coldly greet her "Hi"

"Hiii! We brought you frozen yogurt!" Cat says handing her the yogurt with a smile

Tori just rolls her eyes "Why? Does frozen yogurt solve all the world's problems?" she asks us

It annoys me to no end that Vega has the guts to talk to me and my girlfriend like this at the moment. Who does she think she is? But right now we need a favor from her so I need to play nice. So I just tell Cat

"Told you to bring her a donut"

Cat looks at me then at Tori confused "Why aren't you being nice?" she asks her

Yeah I wonder that too as I look at Vega better. Her hair and clothes are all messy and she looks exhausted so I ask her "And why do you look disgusting?"

Tori turns to point at Trina behind her. We look over her and next where Andre, Beck and Robbie are standing, Trina is lying all tied up and without a shoe on Tori's kitchen table. Robbie is apparently trying to keep her restrained there as they are removing tape from her mouth.

" Ohhhh... " both Cat and I say in realization. I don't even know how Vega is able to live in the same house with such a mess of a sister. It's not only the fact that she is self centered, annoying and talentless I swear Trina's brain is literally fucked up.

Vega releases a sigh while I tell her "Listen we need to talk to you"

"It's really important" Cat echoes my words.

"Alright..." Tori says "Let's go outside. I don't want to be in here when they get that tape out of her mouth". While Cat and Tori go outside I look at the guys that are still busy with Trina and I have another idea. I see Beck's jacket on Vega's red couch. I slowly approach it and take his car's keys out of his pocket so that they can't leave from here. Beck is probably going to be even more mad at me after this, but I need him and the others to keep company to the messed up older Vega, cause Cat and I need Tori today.

I step outside too, closing the door behind me.

I take Cat's hand in mine and she smiles at me while Tori who has started to eat her yogurt with a spoon asks us "So what's up?"

"Last night we went to Karaoke Dokie..." I start to say and Cat continues

"And this two girls were so mean to us"

"Like... Jade's level of mean?" Tori asks

I roll my eyes while Cat says "No, no, real mean"

I smile thinking that my girlfriend doesn't think I'm really mean... I love her.

"Yeah, we sang a song after them, and we were way better than those two amateurs but they didn't accept it. They started trash talking Hollywood Arts, and said people were only cheering for us because we kissed after our song" I explain

"Which was so not true! They were cheering cause they liked our singing! But those two girls still banned us from the place " Cat says and I squeeze her hand tenderly looking at her.

"What? Really?" Vega asks us

We nod when Cat asks her "What's that on your arm?" pointing at Tori's right forearm

"Oh, Trina's mouth blood" Tori replies

"Eew gross" Cat says

But I smirk "Cool" I love when people get hurt. Especially if it's one of the Vegas sisters. Especially if it's Trina. But I would never tell Tori that I think she is slightly better than her older sister.

"Anyway the worst part is that this girl's dad owns the place so now we can't sing there again, and only because they were jealous of us" Cat continues

"Ok I hate these girls!" Tori says

"Wanna help us get back at them?" I ask Vega raising one of my eyebrows at her with a smirk

Cat looks at me smiling aswell and pecks me with a kiss on the cheek "Jade has a plan... Hehe" she says

I smile more.

"I don't know..." Vega says uncertain

"Would you like more to stay here and take care of Trina's bleeding mouth?" I ask her already knowing the answer

Tori seems to think about it. She opens her front door and looks inside. Andre, Robbie and Beck are struggling to keep her sister still under control as she is pulling at Robbie's hair groaning.

Tori closes the door and looks at us "So the plan...?" she asks me and I smile. Game's on.

/

Later on that day we go to the Karaoke Dokie and Tara and Hayley are singing with their ugly voices. Ugh... As soon as they end the DJ defines them their reigning champions which almost makes me laugh. If Hayley's daddy didn't own this place no one would let them sing here, ever again. They just receives a few applause while Cat and I approach them. They smile at us when they see us clearly ready to tease us with some joke "Oh look who it is! I thought I smelled failure!" Hayley says.

I glare at her and her sister while Cat replies "Then you must be smelling yourself!" then she turns to smile at me nudging my arm "Pretty good huh?"

I roll my eyes "For you baby..." I say

Cat smiles at them proud of herself

"What are you doing here? I thought we banned you from singing here ever again" Hayley says

"Well what are you going to do? Go cry to daddy so he can make us leave?" I ask her with venom in my voice

"That's so tight!" Cat exclaim

I shake my head "Babe... Tight means good"

"That's so not tight!" Cat corrects herself and I mentally giggle and facepalm at the same time at how cute and naive she can be.

They're looking at us angry when I say "By the way if the audience would have to pick the better singer here, anyone would be able to beat you morons"

"Yeah! Anyone! Morons!" Cat agrees with me emphasizing the word 'morons' just a little too much. I smile

They laugh so I tell them "What are you too scared to take the challenge?"

"We are not scared at all. We can beat anyone with our singing" "Yep" they say

"Then prove it!" I tell them

"Ok. But what we get if we win?" Hayley asks

"We are going to clean this place toilets for a week" Cat says

"What?" I ask her shocked. We didn't agree on that. Damn that would really sucks... I don't even want to think about in what conditions the men's bath must be, at the end of each day...

Cat looks at me shrugging. She seems sure about us winning. OK, I trust her... But Vega better be good at singing today!

Tara and Hayley laugh "Great!"

"But if you lose we will be allowed to sing here again and..." I smirk to Cat who smiles at me knowingly and then at them

"You're going to babysit a girl we know for the whole weekend" I tell them

"Tsk. Fine" Hayley says

"Good!" Cat says

"So pick someone to sing against you!" I encourage them trying not to smile already knowing who they will pick...

"Alright... We will pick..." Tara says looking around the place. After a bit she spots Tori and motion to her with her head to make Hayley see her. Except Tori doesn't look like she usually does. Cat and I made sure to dress and mask her so that now she looks like a bad version of Ugly Betty except blonde, with beaver-like front teeth and a ridiculously big nose. She is also reading a book upside down with a shy expression and an half eaten apple next to her. Yeah maybe we've exaggerated a little... But it worked cause Tara and Hayley pick her immediately, thinking she won't stand a chance against them.

"Her!" they say pointing at her

Cat smiles widely at me nodding and I glare at her a bit to make her stop before they will notice it. Cat expression immediately changes into a frown as she tells them "Oh come on! Not her!"

"Yeah, at least pick someone who could stand a chance!" I say biting back my own smile and trying to look disappointed from their pick

"You said anyone in this place!" Tara says "And she is in the place!" Hayley tell us before calling for Tori "Hey Ugly Betty! Time to sing!"

Tori pretends to look shocked and scared as she says "Me...?" with a low voice.

Cat and I exchange a smile and Cat takes my hand in hers. It's working.

/

After Tara and Hayley finish one of their usual and annoying performances. Tori gets on stage using a ridiculous fake name to make sure no one suspects she would stand a chance against Tara and Hayley. She says her name is Louise Nordoff and that she is going to sing 'Freak the Freak out'

I see Hayley and Tara laugh. But as soon as she starts singing their mouth drops to the floor. Even if I don't like Vega, I have to admit as she strips from her nerdy clothes and removes her wig, fake glasses, teeth and nose that she is giving one hell of a performance, dancing and singing on stage and around the whole place. She even jumps on Tara and Hayley's table through the song making them look at her shocked. Cat and I sing along with her from the crowd and pretend to look at Tara and Hayley shrugging like we weren't expecting Tori to be so good, even though we were.

When Tori finishes her song the crowd erupts in a standing ovation similar to the one Cat and I had after our performance yesterday. We jump on stage to congratulate Vega, and yes even I, high five her, and maybe I'm starting to think she isn't that bad of a person afterall... Even though I still don't consider her a friend. 

When the announcer asks the crowd to applaude for Tara and Hayley almost no one does. When he asks to applause for Tori the whole crowd is cheering. I think it's clear who won the contest and Cat and I raise Vega's hands.

"The winner is Louise Nordoff!" the announcer say and after that we start dancing on stage with Tori and a few other guys while Hayley and Tara look disappointed and defeated at us.

After a bit Cat is practically pushing her butt against my pelvic while she is dancing, looking at me over her shoulder with a seductive expression I never saw on her before. Fuck she is turning me on... She looks more like a lioness than a cat right now. I hug her by the waist pulling her closer and I grab her ass with one hand. She looks at me a bit surprised for a bit before she just licks her lips.

That's it, you want to play the game of seduction kitty? Be my guest. I turn her around and hoist her up making her wrap her legs around me before kissing her hard on the mouth. We start zoning out from everyone else surrounding us on stage.

That was amazing...

/

We are returning with Vega at the Karaoke Dokie after we went to her house to give Beck his car's keys so the boys can also join us there. Luckily he didn't seem too mad at me. Not more than usual anyway. Also we brought Trina her brand new babysitters, Hayley and Tara. I hope they'll have fun dealing with her. Ha Ha! I know they won't! Those two bitches got what they deserved.

"The expression on Hayley and Tara's faces when they saw Trina was priceless!" I'm saying chuckling

Cat laughs next to me in the passenger seat "I know right!"

"Yeah they definitely didn't see it coming that the girl they had to babysit was an hysterics 17 years old who just had her wisdom teeth removed!" Vega says also laughing together with us from the backseat.

I stop at a red light and Cat places her hand on my thigh. I turn to look at her and I kiss her briefly on the lips.

She looks at me and I see a spark in her eyes. A mixture of excitement and nervousness like she is trying to decide if she wants to say something.

I smirk "What kitty?" I know Vega is watching us from the backseat but I don't care at the moment.

Cat smiles and leans to my ear to whisper "Jade... I want you"

"I'm right here babe" I tell her chuckling. Then I feel her tip toeing her fingers up my thigh.

A shiver of excitement shakes my body with realization. "You mean...?"

She frantically nods at me.

"Are you sure?" I ask her as I feel my heart immediately start to speed up in my chest

She nods again "I want you... I need you... Tonight" Cat continues to whisper to me

I look at her wide eyed for a second before I whisper back to her "Let's go to my house"

She smiles widely blushing at me as I tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear and kiss her again.

"Hmm... Guys? It's green... Guys? Jade? Cat? It's green! Come on guys!" Tori is telling us but we take a few minutes to pull apart despite the traffic behind our car sounds pissed as fuck. 

Cat and I giggle before I tell Tori "Thanks for your help Vega. But now I think we will drop you off at the Karaoke Dokie so that Cat and I can spend some quality time in privacy, at my house"

Cat continues to giggle embarrassed, her face so flushed.

I chuckle too while Tori says "Oh, but you are not banned anymore so why... Ohhhh... wait you mean you two are going to... Do that?!" she says in realization 

"Don't ask unnecessary questions Tori" I tell her

She laughs "Ok then! You girls have fun!"

"Oh we will" I say looking at Cat.

She shyly smiles at me "Absolutely".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to revisit the episode of Victorious: Freak the freak out, and adapting it to this story, so obviously some things changed for the sake of this alternative time line due to Cade and Jade being a couple. Hope you like it, review and comment!  
> PS: get ready for some sexy time in the next couple of chapters ;)


	8. The first time - part 1 (Cat POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mature content in this chapter! It contains an explicit sex scene from Cat's point of view.

**Cat POV**

After dropping off Tori at the Karaoke Dokie, Jade and I held hands the whole time as she drove us to her house. My heart is pounding so hard against my chest it almost hurts. I'm so nervous... But at the same time I've never felt more ready in my life! I just hope I won't fall non-conscious from the excitement! Or is it unconscious? Whatever, got more important things in mind right now!

After she parks in front of her house I notice her mom's car isn't in her driveway, so she must be on one of her work trip, which means we have the house all for ourselves. I feel my heart beat even faster...

"Here we are babygirl" Jade tells me noticing I didn't even release my seat belt yet. I do it now with a shy smile and peck her on the lips before getting out of the car. She takes my hand and leads me to her front door opening with her keys.

"Cat... Are you sure you're ready?" Jade asks me as we get in

I nod "So ready! Never been more ready in my life! I'm ready as ready I'll ever be! I'm..."

"Cat... Stop. I can see you're nervous. We don't have to do it you know?" Jade reassures me caressing my cheek tenderly.

I smile trying to calm down, noticing I was shaking a little "But I want to..." I reply with a low voice.

She smiles back at me and takes my hand. I immediately let her go and wipe it on my jeans. My hands are sweating so much and I know Jade doesn't like sweat "Sorry! I know you find sweating to be gross!" I tell her

She smirks and takes my hand back in hers "I couldn't find anything about you to be gross. You're so beautiful"

And just like that I'm melting... I let out an excited squeal as I jump in her embrace wrapping my legs around her hips and my arms around her neck kissing her hard on the lips.

I feel her smile against my lips as she takes me to her bedroom. I hear her close the door of her room even though she is holding me with both of her hands under my thighs so I guess she used her foot to close the door. I release her mouth and look at her bed behind me. I suddenly feel nervous again thinking that that very bed where I slept with Jadey so many times as a kid, during our sleepovers, will be where we will have our first time, just in a few moments... Oh man... Breathe Cat, breathe

She must sense my nervousness cause she places me down on my feet. I look at her a bit apologetic, and I feel myself blushing.

"You may already know this but... I'm..." I blush even more and lower my voice "I'm a virgin"

She smiles at me and kisses me briefly on my nose making me giggle before saying "I know. It's ok. I just want to be sure you're really ready for this. Cause if you aren't, we can still wait you know?"

I look down and say "Jadey? Remember last week, when for our first month anniversary you made me promise we wouldn't have buy each other any gifts, cause our love was all we needed?"

She nods

"But then you cheated." I tell her

She looks at me confused "What do you mean?"

"You took me to that beautiful restaurant. And made me have the most romantic night of my life. The night I've always dreamed of... It was perfect. It was the best gift ever for me. So now I want to give you a gift too... Me. I want you to be my first time." I tell her and from how hot my face feels I know I'm blushing furiously.

I see her eyes go wide for a moment as she is gaping at me. I giggle "You look funny"

Now it's her turn to blush "Cat I... I feel so... flattered. But you don't have to do it for me. I took you to that restaurant cause I wanted to. I mean... it was a pleasure" she says a bit shyly

I let out a little chuckle "I know. And it will be a pleasure for me too, to... 'snuggle' with you, trust me"

Her jaw drops again for a second before she smirks. She places an hand on my cheek leaning on my lips to kiss me. We kiss for a bit with our eyes closed. I wrap my arms around her waist while she pulls me closer to her. After a bit I pull away to say:

"Can I ask you just one thing?"

"Anything" she replies

I smile "I've never been... intimate with anyone before and my heart is going crazy right now. I just need a moment... Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course kitty" she replies with a smile and I smile back at her pecking her with another kiss on the lips

"In the meantime make yourself... you know... comfortable...in your bed." I tell her with a wink.

She nods blushing and winking back at me. I giggle thinking that I'm making Jade West excited. I think she is excited about this as much as I am.

I grab her hand briefly and give it a light squeeze "I'll be back in a bit my love. Wait for me ok? "

She giggles "I'm not gonna start without you babe. Don't worry"

I laugh too... Though I'm not sure I get what she meant, but whatever...

As I enter in Jade's personal bath I close the door and lean on the sink to take a few calming breaths. I look at myself in the mirror. I look pretty nice. But right now I want to look more than nice. I want to look and feel sexy for my Jadey. I start undressing pulling my shirt over my head. Oh nooo... I'm wearing a bra that opens on the front and Jade doesn't like bras that open on the front. I have to take it off. I want our first time to be perfect. I remove my bra and look at my boobies with a slight blush. I wonder what Jade will think of them. They look pretty, and perky but they are not even near as big as hers. Oh jeez I hope she won't be disappointed. I unzip my jeans and step out of my shoes removing my pink socks before pulling my jeans down and taking them off my legs. I place my clothes on the countertop next to the sink and look at myself in the mirror once more. I'm just in my pink 'hello kitty' panties now.

I take several calming breaths again... I wonder if Jade also took the chance to undress while I'm in the bath. I also wonder if she is as nervous as I am right now. But I doubt it. I mean she must be excited sure, but at least she knows what's coming. I don't, however. I really don't know what to expect. I never had... sex before (I can't even think of the word without blushing). I tried to attend a sex ed class one time but I was so embarrassed after the first lesson I stopped. Ever since I'm dating Jade though I knew I wanted to do it... I know she was the right one for me... I tried asking my brother what it's like to make love, but he just replied to me by saying "It's amazing! I've seen it on the internet a million of times"... Yeah my brother is often... weird... I shouldn't have asked him... I tried asking Tori too but apparently she is also still a virgin! So no help from her either. So I asked Trina and I wish I never did cause she just started talking about all the boys she had been with, and she was like waaaay too explicit, which made me cover my ears the whole time. I didn't want to ask my parents, cause now that they know I'm dating Jade, they would've certainly take the hint of what I was up to and I didn't really want my mom and dad to know my girlfriend and I would have made love any time soon. I'm still their little girl afterall! And I can't really ask something like this to any of my guys friends or I would die from the embarrassment. And to top it all... I never even tried to... touch myself. Yeah I may seem naive often, but I'm a teenager so I also have my needs... Though, every time I would have tried to do it, I would have felt too naughty (especially because there was only one person on my mind when I would have started, and it was Jade), so I would have stopped.

Anyway, long story short, this will be a completely new experience for me...

After a bit, I take one last calming breath and gather the courage to leave Jade's bath. When I return to her room I'm sure I'm blushing redder than my hair as I'm topless doing my best to cover my breasts with my hands. I find Jade in her bed already under the sheets. Oh my gosh she is also naked! But I can see she is still wearing a bra unlike me which makes me blush if possible even more. However she seems to appreciate that I'm already topless. Her expression is stunned as she takes my naked body in, looking me up and down and smiling at my hello kitty panties

"Oh shit... Baby..." she says ogling my body

I giggle "Jadey! Watch the swears!"

"I think I'm gonna have a hard time doing that, tonight" she replies her eyes looking at my hands that are still covering my tiddies as I step in bed with her, getting under the sheets. 

I giggle as she turns to face me biting her lower lip and looking down at me. I know she is looking at my boobies and I feel a little shy, but I can't help but feel pleased when she says

"I love your boobs"

I giggle "Thanks. Can I see yours aswell?"

She smirks and nods reaching behind her to undo her bra before throwing it somewhere on the floor.

My eyes pop out of my skull. Oh my God... They are boobs... I know they are... I have them too afterall. Only hers look... sooo huge! If possible even bigger than when she is wearing a bra. I always knew Jadey had amazing boobies I mean, I've been trying to be good and not stare at them too much during all these years but... Jade and I practically grew up together, so of course I couldn't help but notice them when she had her growth spurt. But to look at them naked... Oh my God they are even more amazing! Before I can stop myself I'm touching them with slightly shaky hands. They feel wonderful, soft and fluffy! I could play with them all night! I start pinching her nipples lightly making her release a light moan

"I think I don't have to ask you if you like miiiiineee..." she moans the last word as I leaned on her chest taking her left nipple in my mouth. Oh gosh I never felt this way! My head is spinning... I feel like an animal... Maybe I really am a cat afterall... Or a baby... Or a baby cat! A kitty, like Jade calls me... Cause right now I'm suckling on her nipple like I'm expecting milk, while massaging and squeezing her other breast.

"Mmmmhmmm oooh Cat..." she gasp as I bite lightly at one of her nipples at one point.

I feel her hands reach down and start to cup my own boobies too. I let her boobs go and look at her. Her face is flushed as she says "You don't want me to have a little fun too, with these two girls?" she asks me.

I giggle moving my long red hair out of the way, as I push my chest forward to give her better access "Of course I want you to. They are all yours Jadey"

"Mmhmm...yes...my kitties..." she says squeezing my breasts lightly and twirling my nipples between her fingers.

I close my eyes moaning "Jadey... Oh Jade..."

Then I feel her head lean on my chest her hair tickling me a little. I giggle before I moan louder than I have ever done before as I feel Jade sucking at one of my nipples, nipping and flicking her tongue on it. I whimper as she bites a bit at the skin surrounding it before she does the same to the other one.

And that's when I know what I want next. Like an instinct... No one needed to tell me in the end. My body just knows it... I reach down with my hands pulling my knees up a little so that I can remove my panties sliding them down my legs.

Jadey's mouth leaves my tiddies and I see her looking at me questioning, don't understanding what I just did and why I'm shifting so much under the covers.

I giggle at her confused expression and I whisper to her "I took my panties off"

Her already wide eyes seem to go even wider as she looks at my face, then down, though since we are under the covers I know she can't see me _there_. So I make her feel me... I wrap my arms around her neck kissing her and I also wrap one leg around her body pushing our bodies against each other so that my... well, special area is pressed against her bare stomach

She release my mouth to look at me surprised, with her breath heavy and excited

"Baby... You're so... wet" she says with a smirk

I blush so much and look down giggling "Is it a bad thing?"

She shooks her head "Not at all... The opposite"

"Good... Cause it feels good" I tell her

"You know what would feel even better?" Jadey asks me and I shook my head

She smiles at me and makes me lie on my back. She starts kissing down my jawline and going lower leaving sweet kisses and light bites that make me tremble, moan and whimper from time to time.

"Oh... Baby..." I tell her as she kisses between my boobies squeezing them along the way before continuing to slid down my body, kissing my ribcage and stomach and disappearing under the sheets. I laugh a little as she tickles my belly button with her tongue. Before she gets even lower... But I don't understand if she gets even lower she is gonna fall off the bed so why...?

Oh

OHHHHH

Oh jeez... She is... WOW

"Oh my gosh!" I scream cause Jadey is making me feel so good right now! It feels like I'm in heaven surrounded by a million of butterflies that are all suddenly filling my stomach with a wonderful sensation.

She is licking me... Down there... Between my legs. Oh my gosh I would have never thought it could have felt this good! This is better than candies, and chocolates and of all the sweets in the world!

I have to wrap my legs around her neck cause this is too amazing! She hooks her arms under my thighs to hold me on the mattress and I can feel her tongue making me all excited and the funny tingling sensation I usually feel when we make out it's now stronger than ever!

"Jadey I love youuuu!" I have to tell her as I moan. I feel her planting a kiss on my special womanly place and I realize I want to see her while she does this. I push the sheets off of us and I'm met with the vision of Jadey's face between my thighs that are wrapped around her neck squeezing her head while she is trying to keep them open with her hands to continue making me feel so good.

I'm panting and screaming and moaning and whimpering and I feel a little scared cause I think that if Jade keeps this up I'm going to explode! I can feel the funny sensation building always more inside of me! Oh no... What if I'm gonna explode for real right now? I can already picture all the little pieces of me splattered all around Jadey's room... That would be so embarrassing... That would be...... 

AMAZING!

"Jadeeeeey! I'M GONNA..." and just like that I'm moaning loudly as my eyes go shut and I learn that exploding feels good. Exploding feels amazing! Jade just started sucking a special place on my womanhood that just made me burst! And it feels so good! Her tongue is flicking on it... Oh gosh... I think her tongue just became my new favorite part of her body! It's simply magical! It's already magical when she kisses me but even more when she kisses me... down there...

As I open my eyes panting I find myself still in Jadey's bed. Phew I didn't actually explode... At least not physically. But it sure felt like it from how intense (but ohhh so amazing) that sensation was! Jade is looking at me with a tender expression licking her lips and I look at her smiling. I'm glad she likes how I taste hehe...

"Jadey... You made me feel so good. Thank you" I tell her reaching down with my hand to caress her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face. She is still between my legs that are now relaxed on her shoulders as she smiles at me and kisses me again between my thighs making me shiver in pleasure once more.

"It was a pleasure... I can make feel you even better if you want" Jade tells me

I smile "Really? I don't think that would be possible though, cause that was the most intense and amazing... Oh!" she cuts me off by starting... touching me there

And just like that I'm moaning again and the sensation to be about to explode is returning as she brushes me between my legs fast, with her fingers smiling at me as she watches me writhe and buck my hips and moan. Then she stops suddenly

I pant asking her "Jadey... Why...?" I'm too embarrassed to ask her but I just want her to continue to make me feel so good and so... special.

She looks at me serious for a moment then says "Can... can I go inside of you... with... with my fingers? I mean is that alright with you kitty?" she ask me timidly 

"Inside? You mean...?" I ask her a bit nervous. I can hear my heart beating in my ears.

She nods

I nod back "Will... will it hurt?" I ask her

"Not too much. Just a bit at the start because it's your first time. But then you will feel wonderful. I'll be as gentle as possible. I promise. Do you trust me?" she asks and I reply without even have to think about it

"Yes. Absolutely" I tell her smiling.

She smiles back "Ok" she kisses my leg lightly and I giggle even though I'm shaking "Relax kitty"

I take a deep breath and do as she says. She starts touching me again rubbing my center with her fingers and I feel excited and so good again. I'm moaning again when suddenly I feel her press a finger against my entrance. My eyes blow open as she pushes her finger against me a bit more forcefully.

I scream and I'm tempted to tell her to stop cause it hurts, but I bite my lower lip to bite back my words. She told me, it would hurt but also that it would have felt wonderful eventually, and I trust her. She slips her finger inside of me even more and I scream loudly again but midway it becomes a moan of pleasure

"Ohhhh don't stop Jadey!" I find myself saying and she starts pumping her finger in and out of me.

I'm shaking and moaning for the pleasure and whimpering at the slight but more bearable pain I'm still feeling when I feel her press another one of her fingers against me and start entering me slipping it inside of my ohhh so wet, special place. 

I feel more pain and I start whimpering more as I grip the sheets tightly with my hands. At one point I start screaming so much that Jade thinks that I'm in pain even though I was actually in ecstasy "Cat, are you okay?" she asks me, her voice concerned, as she starts to withdraw her fingers

"Y-yes... Please continue" I encourage her, panting

She still seems a bit unsure, so I tell her "I love it... Please I want to feel you... inside of me"

She smiles and continues as I close my eyes again. She slips her two fingers back inside of me and I scream once more. She is inside of me... Oh my gosh... I love this sensation... She brushes her thumb on top of a very sensitive place of my special area as she starts pumping her fingers in and out of me. I can feel her curling her fingers in me, from time to time, exploring me and making me feel so good! My mind blacks out. All of a sudden I forget completely about the pain and start moaning in pure ecstasy. I want more... Oh my God... This is definitely better than anything I've ever felt before

"This is amazing! Faster Jade... Please!" I moan and she obliges starting to pump her fingers faster in me. I grab one of my boobies as they were bobbing up and down because of the motion of Jade thrusting her hand in me. Her other hand keeping one of my thigh in place. And this time I feel so good so wonderful, I release all my emotions, all my pleasure, all my desire, all my love for her as I explode again with a long moan chanting her name... Jade... She was always the only one for me. The only one I ever wanted to do this with.

As I come down my blissful height I realize that this was the most beautiful and perfect night of my life. So far, hehe... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I have quite a few more chapters already written and that I can post soon, then the updates will become more sporadic. Thank you for reading this story.


	9. The first time - part 2 (Jade POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, more mature contents in this chapter!

**Jade POV**

I'm currently facing the most beautiful sight of my life as I'm looking at Cat Valentine's naked body right in front of me still panting, her legs spread and her womanhood in my full display, the soft light of my bedside lamp making her tan sweaty body shine. Her chest moving up and down because of her heavy breath and her beautiful tits seem to defy gravity with her amazingly rigid pink nipples. Her sexy red hair all splayed on my pillow and her face relaxed, satisfied and just happy. Her eyes are still closed and her toes that have been curling the entire time while I was making love to her have finally relaxed aswell. Her legs beautifully shaped, long and toned. I'm removing my fingers from her vagina now and I see her wince a little as I do it, but her content smile never leaves her face.

I smile myself as I look at my slick fingers wet in her juices, then back at her. I think back to that day when I was just a kiddo on my third day of junior high school and I saw this little girl crying because she was being bullied. I remember a part of me thought about ignoring her, thinking that it was not my business but in the end I couldn't ignore my rage at seeing someone so innocent and pure, being hurt from some stupid boys with dumb faces. That's when and I decided to help her by beating up those bullies. And that's when she looked at me like I meant the world to her. I think she never stopped looking at me like that, in all these years. How could I not have noticed it? I actually always (secretly) thought we had a special relationship but never thought it was anything beyond a special friendship. But it was more than that. We were in love. I just decided not to see it. I decided I wanted to be with the first guy who wasn't too annoying for my standards and that I could actually get along with, when I started dating Beck. I can only imagine how Cat must have felt. I don't know when exactly during all these years, she was able to realize that her real feelings for me were stronger than those anyone would have for a friend, but it was definetely waaay before I did. I can see now, why such a romantic and lovey-dovey girl like her couldn't have a serious relationship in all these years. All the guys she dated were simply rebounds or distractions for her. Cause she couldn't have the one she really loved: me.

But now she has me. We confessed our love for each other, and during this month we have been so good together. Dating your best friend is amazing. We can let our guard down with each other and just be ourselves cause we know one another so well.

And now that we decided to take our relationship to the next level let me tell you... having sex with her is so amazing aswell. Like exploring something new and exciting with a long time friend that I know from so long and who decided to share something so beautiful and intimate with me, me, and no one else. Cause she trusts me, cause she wants me, like I want her.

I can't help but feel giddy and excited as I place the fingers that had been inside of her in my mouth... Hmmmhmmm I was addicted to her taste the moment my rosebuds made contact with her pussy when I've gone down on her. I knew she would have tasted like candies... She eats them all the time afterall. Only it's more unique. Better than candies. It just... Cat. And let me tell you Cat Valentine has the best vagina I have ever seen or tasted... Not that I have seen or tasted others but, still... it's amazing. Not only the taste but also everything else. It's so beautifully tight and pink. And the shape of her pussy lips... So small and perfect. To think I'm the first and only person who ever got to see her most intimate place makes me horny as fuck... Pleasuring her was amazing.

Before, when I entered her with my fingers, I almost came just by watching her climax. I don't think she even noticed it. But my underwear sure did. In fact they are soaking wet right now...

Speaking of underwear, near one of Cat's bare legs I find her own pink 'hello kitty' underwear, that she removed earlier, before I started making her mine. I pick them up to look at them.

"Do you like my panties?" I hear her asking me. She is looking at me with half lidded eyes smiling.

I smirk "I like you better without them"

She laughs "Jadey! You're so naughty"

"By the way I didn't say anything before cause as soon as you told me you had taken them off I couldn't wait to make you mine, but you should know I don't like to call them 'panties'" I tell her with a smirk.

Cat nods "Oh yeah I forgot. You prefer 'underwear'" she giggles then she looks down at me pointing at my crotch "It's unfair that I'm naked while you're still wearing yours though!"

I smirk "Oh yeah? What do you plan to do about it?" I ask her throwing her underwear at her.

She grins at me and throws them on the floor before propping herself up on her elbows and then on her knees.

I lean back at the foot of my bed and spread my legs. My smirk only gets bigger as I see her start crawling at me, just like a real cat, with her eyes wide and her mouth opened in a 'o'. I seductively motion her with my index finger to tell her to come and get me, as she gets closer to her target...

Her hands are a little shaky but she is still able to slid her thumbs at both sides of the waistband of my underwear, sliding them down my legs. I help her bucking my hips and lifting my legs before kicking the offending piece of clothing off.

She looks at my pussy with wide eyes for a moment. I can see her blushing before she looks at me in the eyes again. I smile and spread my legs as much as possible to give her full view (and also because I'm reaching a point where I think I'm about to beg her to touch me, if she doesn't soon... Gosh I'm so freaking horny I could just hump her to make myself come right now!).

She smiles at me and leans on me to kiss me on the lips. I grab her face with both hands and lick her bottom lip asking entrance that she grants immediately. She gets on top of me and starts touching my body lightly, getting a little more bold when she squeezes my boobs again before her hands start to shake as they're approaching their final destination, getting lower...

I release her mouth to moan as one of her hands finally touches me, brushing my clit like I did with her before. She looks down at my womanhood and understands that I liked what she just did. Cat smiles at me resuming our kiss before continuing to rub my clit sliding her fingers a bit lower, at my pussy lips from time to time.

I'm shivering and panting and moaning in her mouth, my hands are now gripping her shoulders and I know I'm scratching her a little bit cause she is whimpering, from time to time. Though maybe she is whimpering, because she is just feeling horny aswell by looking at me like this, under her while her hand is fucking me... Gosh I love it.

"You're so hot... And wet Jade!" Cat tells me with her face all flushed at some point.

I moan, my eyes closing in ecstasy "Yes... All for you baby" I tell her. She is so good to be a virgin... I knew she was born to be a lesbian... I can feel myself getting closer to an orgasm already... if she could just push her pretty fingers inside of me this will be perfect...

Like she reads my mind she asks me "Can... Can I...?" she is too embarrassed to finish her question but since her fingers are pressing at my entrance right now I know what she is asking me. It's so cute from her to ask my permission, even though she didn't really need to. I only asked her cause it was her first time. But I still nod with an encouraging smile to let her know I appreciated the gesture.

She smiles back and presses two fingers against my entrance at the same time, taking me by surprise a little... I was expecting one, to start, like I did with her but... Even better! She was a virgin so I had to be more cautious and delicate but I know I can take two of her pretty fingers, right away. I moan loudly as Cat's fingers slid in me easily since I'm so fucking wet. She starts pumping her fingers in and out of me and I moan her name trying to bite back the 'Oh fuck' and 'Oh shit!' that are threatening to escape my mouth, cause I know she doesn't like curse language. I grip at her shoulders tightly instead every time her fingers leave my pussy just to enter me again with such an amazing rhythm 

"Cat! You're... Oh... freaking fantastic! Deeper babe... A little deeper... Don't be shy!" I encourage her through my moans. And she pushes her fingers deeper in me moving them faster and curling them inside of me from time to time, making me see stars...

Gosh I can't believe Cat is fucking me... After I fucked her... But this is more than just fucking... We are making love

Oh wow... She just remembered that I also used my thumb on her clit, before, when I did it to her and she is doing the same thing to me now! She is brushing my clit with her thumb while she enters me with her other two fingers like I did with her. She kisses me on the lips once more, while she does this and just like that I feel it coming...

A mind blowing orgasm...

I release her mouth and moan so loud I think my scream echoed through the whole house. Maybe I was even a bit louder than her when I made her come. 

Cat leaves my mouth to look at me in the eyes.

"I love you" she tells me

And just like that I'm coming again... "I... l-love... you... t-too" I'm able to tell her, panting, before I relax. My hips stops bucking against her hand and I fall back against the mattress.

I feel her remove her hand from me and releasing my body. I force myself to open my eyes, my mind still clouded from my intense orgasms, as I come down my heights trying to catch my breath.

Damn... I never came so hard with Beck. I never even made myself come so hard before... My desire for Cat must have been something extraordinary. I watch her pulling away from me and looking at my pussy.

She leans on it and gives me a kiss right between my legs that makes me tremble in pure pleasure.

"Beautiful..." she says before she starts sucking on her fingers (those that had been inside of me) with a sultry expression.

"This is better than ice cream! But definitely hotter!" she says.

I laugh... I'm glad to know she thinks I taste better than ice cream, cause I know how much she likes ice cream.

"Well thank you. You taste like candy, but more delicious by the way" I tell her

"Really?" she asks me giggling.

I smile and nod. I push myself up on my knees and lean on her "Why don't we mix our savors?" I ask her with a smirk

"How?" she asks me

"Well first like this!" I say grabbing her chin and kissing her hard on the mouth. She moans in surprise and I immediately slid my tongue inside her mouth tasting myself on her and letting her taste herself on me. By the fact that we both start to move our mouth against each other's frantically making our tongues literally wrestle, with our hands tangled in one another's hairs trying to push always more our faces together, I can tell we both like this mix...

But I've not finished yet... I reluctantly pull away watching as a trail of saliva is still connecting our mouths before I push Cat down. "And now like this!" I continue

She gasps in surprise before I spread her thighs and position myself on top of her moving one of my leg on hers so that our pussies can brush against each other. She looks at me wide eyed and I can see the lust behind them, the usual innocent look completely gone right now. She wants me so badly... I know that cause I see in her expression what I feel myself: desire. I start moving my hips and she moans first, followed by me a second later

"Ohhhh jeez!" she moans

"Mmhm yeeees!" I moan

"I love it!" she continues

"I love youuuu!" I tell her continuing to grind on her, moving my hips frantically, and I'm so pleased that she is moving her own aswell trying to match me and telling me with her body language that she is loving this. I can feel our pussies rub against each other, our clits brushing and I'm so turned on from this feeling and by the squishy sounds our pussies make right now that I think I'm going crazy! I want to fuck her silly, but at the same time I want to make it special for this beautiful redhead, cause I love her and it's more than just sex for the both of us, so I slow down my movements a bit to not make ourselves come too soon, just so we can both enjoy as long as possible this intimate connection between our bodies.

We moan in pleasure and in unison for several minutes. 

Then I feel her shiver and moan louder, a long loud moan of pleasure that quickly turns into a voiceless cry, her eyes going shut just to blow open again to look at my boobs bobbing on top of her. She reaches up and squeezes one of my breasts and that makes me come too right after her. I reach down with both of my hands and squeeze her beautiful perky tits aswell, while screaming in ecstasy. We moan each other's name at the same time and before we know it we are completely spent from our wonderful orgasms. We both stop moving and I just collapse on top of her, searching for her hands and intertwining my fingers with hers pulling her hands over her head and kissing Cat once more before rolling off of her to lay next to my beautiful girlfriend in my bed. We just came together... And let me tell you making love to a girl is wonderful ... Making love to Cat is wonderful.

We are both panting right now. Every now and then one of us tries to say something only to release a long breath and incoherent words. We can't talk just yet, so we just release a breathless giggle and continue to pant.

After several minutes when we both come down our heights Cat turns to me and asks me "That was so fun! Can we do it again?"

I chuckle "I don't think I have the energy for it, right now..."

She giggles "Not tonight silly! I meant sometime soon!"

"In that case, of course, duh!"

"Yay!" she squeals

I laugh again "Gosh, have I turned sweet innocent Cat Valentine into a sex addicted?" I tease her

She blushes and snuggles closer to me. I smile wrapping an arm around her tiny body, kissing her on her head.

"Maybe..." she whispers replying to my previous teasing question 

I smirk "So... You liked your first time?"

"Do you even need to ask me? I loved it!" she says hugging me. I smile proudly. "What... about you?" Cat asks me a bit shyly "I know it wasn't the first time for you... but I hope it was still, you know, special for you too..."

"It was the best sex of my life. And it was with you" I tell her

"Awww!" she coos and kisses one of my boobs. I slid my arm under her body to pull her even closer to me by her waist, and I reach down to give one of her ass cheeks a squeeze. 

She giggles "Hey!" 

I smirk and kiss her on the lips. 

"Have you told your parents you sleep here tonight?" I ask her at some point

"Yuppers! I had to tell them your mom was at home though... Otherwise they wouldn't let me sleep here, cause now that we are together they think we might do... naughty stuff" she says

I laugh loudly "Naughty stuff? Yeah I think we did just that tonight" 

"That was making love! And it was the happiest moment of my life. Cause it was with you" Cat replies

She catches me off guard by saying something so sweet so suddenly, and I feel myself melting cause I had a very similar thought while we were doing it "It was wonderful making love with you, babygirl" I say kissing her head again

"Thanks. But... Yeah I think my parents wouldn't be too happy to know that you just made a woman out of me" Cat continues looking at me and smiling teasingly

I giggle "Well I guess it's better if your parents don't know about it, then"

I feel her nodding against my chest "Jade?"

"Mhm?"

"Will... will you tell your parents about us any time soon? We are together from a month now... I mean... I don't want to push you, it's just that our relationship is getting serious, don't you think? So... I think they deserve to know... Right?" she asks me hesitantly like she is half worried I will get angry if she doesn't choose the right words.

So I reassure her "Sure. I will kitty I promise. I just need a bit more time... You know what kind of relationship I have with my parents. It's literally non-existing. They never really approved anything I did. So I don't know how they will take the news about me being a lesbian now... You understand right? " I ask her

"Yeah..." she says with a low tone of voice "I mean sure! Of course babe, I just want you to know that I'm right here Jadey. If you need help to come out, I mean" Cat continues

"I know. But stop calling me Jadey... Please!" I tell her pretending to sound exasperated but I'm just joking

She knows that in fact she laughs and says "But I love it! I've also saved your contact like that on my phone, ever since we're dating!" 

"I think you saved it like that, ever since you met me, even though I always told you not to call me that" I say 

"Maybe I was distracted by your beauty and didn't hear you" Cat says giggling. 

"You didn't hear me for 4 years?" I ask her sarcastic

"Yeah. You just kept getting hotter, so can you blame me?" Cat says

I laugh. I can't help but feel flattered "Touché" I say

"By the way I added an heart to your contact ever since we got together" Cat continues, squeezing me at her even tighter and starting to draw little hearts on my stomach with her index fingers

I smirk "I may also have changed your contact name... Into 'kitty', you know?" I say blushing

She looks up at me "Really? Awww Jade! That's so sweet! I love you" she leans on me to kiss me on the lips again and I smile

"Love you too, girlfriend" I reply

She giggles "I love you more. Girlfriend!" she replies.

I roll my eyes but smiling "I would say I love you even more, but I know that if we start this game of 'even more', we will stay up for the rest of the night" 

Cat giggles "Remember that time when we were kids and we were getting ready for our Hollywood Arts' audition and I was telling you that your audition would have been way more impressive than mine and you were telling me that mine was even more impressive and then I was replying that you were wrong and that yours was like way waaay better and more impressive and you..."

I laugh shaking my head "Yes Cat, I remember! That's what I wanted to avoid right now. So let's just agree to love each other equally, so we can get some sleep, ok baby? Cause I think we are both pretty tired" I say with a yawn

"Kay Kay!" she replies

I kiss her forehead before I turn to reach my bedside lamp, switching the light off.

"Good night Cat. Love you" I tell her

"Nighty Jade! Love you back!" she says before she snuggles back close to me and I wrap an arm around her, protectively, with a content smile.

I loved every second of this night. And I love Cat Valentine. These are the last thoughts I have before I let myself drift off to sleep, listening to Cat's calming breaths and light snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 everyone! Thank you for reading my story


	10. Caught with your pants off

**Cat POV**

I start to wake up because of the sunlight coming from Jade's window. I guess we were a little too tired and we forgot to draw the curtains yesterday hehe... We made love! Sweet love! And it was beautiful. I knew it would have been special and in the end it was even better... She was so gentle with me, and simply amazing. She made me feel sensations I didn't know were possible for me to feel.

I feel Jade hugging me at her as I open my eyes. I smile as I lift her forearm to my mouth to plant a kiss on her rebel star tattoo. I remember when she had it done last year. She asked me to go with her and to hold her other hand the whole time. Then she told me that if I would have ever told anyone that she asked me to hold her hand while she had her tattoo done, she would have buried me alive. I pretended to be scared from her threat that time, but just because I know how Jadey loves to be scary and indimidating. But I knew it was an empty threat. Jade would never hurt me. In fact under her tough girl with no feelings' mask, there is the sweetest and most caring girl I have ever met. She just doesn't want anyone to see that. No one, except me. That makes me feel so special! 

I turn in bed and see a very naked Jade next to me. Wow! I saw everything about her body last night but the vision still takes my breath away for several seconds. Her nose's and brow's piercings are shining because of the sunlight (I was also present when she got those done, though there was also Beck that time cause they were dating back then). My girlfriend is such a badass and sexy girl. I hug her by the waist and kiss her on the cheek.

"Mhm..." she breaths out. Her face looks slightly annoyed. I muffle a giggle covering my mouth. Jadey has never been a morning person. She always looks so peaceful and adorable when she is asleep. I think I'll let her rest for another bit.

While Jade is still completely naked, I'm wearing one of her Hollywood Arts hoodie instead, cause Jade, being the sweetest girlfriend in the universe, gave it to me during the night after she felt me shiver a bit and asked me if I was cold. I told her I was fine, but she still got up to give me this hoodie.

See, like I said before, that's why I love Jade West. She pretends to be rude and anti social, but she has this sweet, caring side in her that she only shows in private and when she truly feels loved and appreciated. 

I yawn and rub my eyes a little bit, stretching my legs and pulling the cover off me to step out of the bed silently and let my love continue to sleep.

I find my panties on the floor and pull them on before tip toeing to Jade's personal bath.

I feel so happy right now that I do a little dance in her bath, giggling between myself and looking at my smiling reflection in the mirror. And to think that last night my expression was so nervous and maybe even a little scared. Now I almost laugh at the thought instead. I was so nervous about something that in the end was so natural and beautiful like making love to Jade! I can be so silly sometimes. 

Then I remember it's almost been a day since I took my... 'special vitamins' that I take every morning and I almost start to freak out... I can already feel my anxiety... I don't want any negative thought to interrupt how happy I feel right now.

I quickly reach for my jeans that I left last night next to the sink and immediately grab the little bottle in my pocket that contains my pills, and I take two of them.

Phew... I need these 'special vitamins' from time to time... Just like my brother... Jade knows I take them since junior high. Maybe she is the only one who knows, other than my family. Though she probably forgot or doesn't think I still take them and certainly doesn't really know what they are or what I take them for. I can't tell to anyone. Not even to her... Maybe one day... But right now I don't even want to think about it myself. They make me feel better though, like always. Like nothing in the world can hurt me. They also help me staying positive.

And that's better cause I don't want one of my panic attack or bipolar behaviours to ruin this day, especially after what Jade and I shared last night...

I also pick my Pearphone from one of my jeans pocket and unlock it. I smile at the pic I have as my savescreen of me hugging Jade tightly, kissing her cheek. She took the photo with my phone a couple of weeks ago. She was trying not to smile (for some unknown reason Jade doesn't like how she looks when she smiles in pictures, even though I keep telling her she looks amazing ever since I know her). But in this photo she couldn't hide an adorable happy little smile. 

I giggle. I love her so much. 

It's pretty late I see... 11:23 am. Well we were pretty tired after last night's activities! Luckily today it's Sunday. Oh I have a new text from Tori. Apparently she texted me last night after she went at the Karaoke Dokie with the rest of the gang. 

I giggle. Tori is so nice, and Sikowitz singing! That must've been so fun. But certainly not as fun as what Jade and I did last night! Hehe not even close. I reply

I smile at my own text. I hope my reply doesn't sound too naughty!

My phone starts vibrating and I see it's my mom. I pick up with a smile.

"Good morning Mommy!" I sounds so cheerful even though I try not to be too loud cause Jade is still asleep in her room. 

"Morning baby! Did you have fun with Jade last night? Oh tell Emily I say hi!" she tells me

"Sooo much fun!" I say before I can stop myself. Then I see myself blushing in the mirror and continue "I mean yeah, her mom says hi back!" I feel bad for lying but luckily my mom can't see me blushing right now. 

"Good. So, I know you and Jade had plenty of sleepovers but since you two are a couple now, I hope you..." my mom is saying at which I roll my eyes a little embarrassed and interject 

"Yes mom, we just... watched a movie and went to sleep. And Emily was at home anyway, so... Don't worry Ma!" I tell her pretending to sound a little annoyed. And it took all of my acting skills to lie so good to my mom and luckily I'm on the phone so she can't see me biting my bottom lip right now, as I try to concentrate to not think of what Jade and I really did last night (which still makes me feel so happy and excited!). 

Even though I feel bad to have to lie to my mom, like this

"Ok Cat, sorry, you know me, I'm just a little overprotective!" my mom laughs

"I know mommy, but you can trust me, you know I'm a good girl!" I giggle too, to mask the embarassment in my voice for continuing to lie like this. 

Well that wasn't really a lie though. I am a good girl! I just wanted to make love to my girlfriend okay? 

"I know honey. Oh by the way, did you take your vitamins today?" she asks me

"Yes I just took them mom" I reply

"Okay. Are you going to be home for lunch?" she asks me

"Oh, I... I'll send you a text in a bit and let you know, okay mom?" I tell her that cause, I don't want to wake Jade up to ask her to take me home just yet. I would rather eat something light with her today and then maybe... Go back to bed together... You know? Oh gosh is this what it feels like to not be a virgin anymore??? 

"Ok honey, let me know. Later" my mom says. 

Luckily I have the best mom ever! "Of course, love you mommy!" I tell her

"Love you too!" she replies before hanging up. 

I end the call and put my phone back in my jeans together with my pills but in different pockets. I do my business before I undress from the clothes I have on, to step in Jade's shower, starting the water.

I use her vanilla bodywash and apple shampoo. I love it! This is the scent Jade always wears!. As I wash my body, massaging myself under the water I smile every time I think of the way Jade touched me last night. I loved it, even though I still feel kinda sore... between my legs, which makes me blush cause I know the reason: I'm not a virgin anymore. But I can't think of a better way I could've lost my virginity. I was always meant to be hers. I think I would have waited for her my whole life if I had to. She was the only one I wanted to do this with. I try not to think about the fact that I wasn't the first for her like she was to me since she had already been with Beck. It makes me feel a little mad and jealous to think about it... Maybe if I wouldn't have been so scared to ruin our friendship by revealing her my feelings... If I would have had the courage to tell her I loved her instead of dating guys I didn't even like in a useless attempt to get over her... Maybe she wouldn't even have started dating Beck to begin with. Maybe she would have dated me instead. And we would have been together from years now...

But it doesn't matter anymore, cause right now she is mine anyway. Oh my gosh Jade West is mine and I made love to her!

"Morning sexy"

Jade's voice startles me so much that I scream and almost fall in her shower but luckily she catches me.

"Woah there babe... Relax, I just wanted to take a shower with my girlfriend, I'm not the killer from Psycho!" she tells me chuckling.

I giggle wrapping my arms around her naked body "Oh thank God! Hahahaha" I laugh making her shake her head giggling, before I lean on her lips to kiss her "Good morning my love!" I tell her pulling her under the spray with me so that we can wash together under the pleasing water of her shower.

After just a few seconds our kiss becomes more heated and passionate and Jade grabs me from under my thighs and starts to hoist me up, pushing me against the wall behind me.

I wrap my legs around her hips while I feel one of her hands holding me and her other one slip between my legs to start brushing me there gently.

"Ohhhh baby... I love it but I'm..." I timidly try to tell her that I still feel too sensitive (and a bit sore) from last night but she understands immediately

"I know... Don't worry... I'll be delicate" she reassures me. And she is... She doesn't enter me with her fingers like last night, she just keeps brushing a very sensitive spot... down there... Which makes me feel soooo good!

I moan as I see fireworks exploding behind my closed eyelids and that wonderful sensation I felt so many times last night is filling my whole body. So much pleasure...

She continues brushing me for another bit after I shake in ecstasy and moan loudly. She keeps holding me up against her shower's wall before she places me back on my shaky legs that feel like jelly. I catch my breath in her embrace for a bit and kiss her on the lips with a smile

I immediately know what I want to do next. I kneel in front of her and push her legs apart with my hands. I blush a bit looking directly at Jade's beautiful womanhood before I dive my face in it, starting to lap at it, licking and sucking just like... well, a cat! Hehe... I love it! I never want to stop!

I feel Jade moan with her legs trembling. Her hands tangled in my hair trying to push me even more in her and I do just that, brushing her... special place with my nose and chin aswell.

She gasps in pleasure and grips my hair more tightly, hurting me a little, but I ignore it, cause I'm enjoying too much her taste as I continue licking her up and down, circling her sensitive spot with my tongue, french kissing her between her legs until she moans loudly and starts shaking in pleasure. Then I stand up to wrap my arms around her holding her like she did with me. She rests her head on my shoulder panting. I stroke her brunette hair under the water and kiss her on the cheek.

"God...You are so good Cat..." Jade tells me after a bit and I squel with joy squeezing her tightly at me

"And you are incredible Jadey!" I reply.

She laughs and kisses me again, hugging me back, before we continue to shower.

After we finish washing our bodies, I dry myself with a towel and put Jade's HA hoodie and my panties back on. She gives me her hairdryer before she also starts drying her magnificent body with another towel. And even after I made love to her, last night and again just few minutes ago, I'm still as impressed from her beauty and turned on from her body as I was back when we had our first date and heated sunscreen massages on the beach more than a month ago. I can see it's the same for her as I'm dressing back, cause she is looking at me with a light and adorable blush. 

I smile before I go to her room to use the hairdryer and do my hair. When I finish, I pull them up in a ponytail.

Jade comes to her room too in a bathrobe after she finishes drying her body. She smiles at me and I smile back before kissing her.

"I'll go make us breakfast. Even though it's pretty late" I giggle "That okay?" I ask her

"Sure babygirl. You know where the kitchen is. I'm starving" she tells me

I smile "Me too, love"

She pecks me again on the lips before she says "I think there might be baggles in the fridge and maybe some eggs. But definitely check expiration dates before eating anything..."

I nod "Oki doki!". I give her hand a squeeze and leave her room, blowing her a kiss. 

Jade smiles and winks at me. 

I'm grinning so much I feel my facial muscles hurt, as I enter Jade's kitchen. I take my phone and text my mom, telling her that Jade and I had breakfast late so I'm not going to be home for lunch and that I'll be back later. I also find a voice message from Tori and I start listening to it

_"So happy for you guys! I guess I'm the only virgin in our group of friends now! Well me and Robbie..."_

I laugh as I reply recording a voice message too

"Aww Tor! You will find the right person one day! And Robbie will too!" 

She replies again with another voice message

_"Yeah I guess. Not sure about Robbie though. Even Rex has more chances to find a girl than he does!"_

I giggle and reply

"Toriii! That's mean! Poor Robbie! Hahahah" 

She responds again:

_"My bad... It's true though hahah"_

I laugh, then I remember something even more hilarious 

"By the way did Tara and Hayley had fun with Trina last night?" 

Tori replies me quickly with a voice message

_"Lots of fun! I found them covered in bite marks, and the best part is that they still have to take care of her today! Haha"_

I chuckle so much and reply

"Jade will love to hear that!" 

She responds me again with several smiles and I reply with many laughing emojis before I open Jade's fridge. She hasn't much, which doesn't surprise me since her mom is always away for work and Jade has always been too lazy to go buy groceries. She usually orders take out food. I easily find the baggles and I take them out of Jade's almost empty fridge. I check the expiration date like she told me and see that they are good, before I take a mug for Jade to start making her a coffee. I know she loves it especially in the morning. In that moment though I hear someone unlocking her front door and I jump in surprise.

I start to panic a little from the embarrassment. I'm barefoot and I'm only in Jade's hoodie and my panties, right now. I try to leave the kitchen and return to Jade's room as fast as I can.

But I still run into Emily, Jade's mom, along the way.

"Oh... Cat? What...?" she says looking me up and down, clearly surprised by the way I'm dressed... Or better undressed. I do my best to cover my lower regions with one hand as I wave at her with the other showing her a timid smile. Oh jeez I must be blushing redder than my hair right now.

"Hey Emily! Hiiii!" I greet her trying to sound casual like always. I know Jade's mom from years now... Jade and I had tons of sleepovers back when we were kids, but not so many anymore, once we got older and also this is the first time she finds me half naked in their house. So I'm practically dying from the embarassment right now!

"Hi. What are you...? You and Jade had a sleepover?" she asks me confused

I nod nervously "Yep! You know hmmm... we... slept... had a sleepover" I stutter, trying to hide my blush looking away "I'll go tell her you are back!" I say, before practically sprinting to Jade's room.

Jade seem to have finished with her hair and to have just put a black bra and panties on as I return to her room.

I look at her for a bit biting my lower lip

"Enjoying the view?" she asks me smiling

"I am but... Look, your mom is here... She found me, well... Like this in your kitchen" I tell her motioning down at my bare legs and panties.

Jade looks at me wide eyed "Shit, she wasn't supposed to be back this early! I thought she wouldn't be home before tonight!" she says as she quickly grabs a few clothes from her closet and starts to dress in a pair of black jeans and leather combat boots and an AC/DC t-shirt. 

I run in the bath to grab my stuff and I start to dress up with the clothes I had on yesterday. 

When I'm all dressed and back in Jade's bedroom, she is not there anymore. I open her room's door and I stop as I hear Jade talking very animatedly with her mom who is saying:

"... Don't lie to me Jadelyn. Since when Cat sleeps with you just in her undies and one of your sweaters?" her mom is saying

"Fiiine. We had sex, okay? Are you happy now that I told you?" I hear Jade yell at her and I gulp feeling my heart in my throat. I feel so embarrassed I'm tempted to hid under her bed and never leave her house again, as long as her mom is here. 

There is a worrying silence. Then I hear her mom say "Jade... Do you realize what you just did?"

"Yes. I made love with Cat. Why do you care? You are never home anyway. And with her I don't even have to worry about using protections, cause I can't get knocked up, so spare me all your babbling about it" Jade tells her

Oh jeez... I want to just... I don't know, disappear

"But Jade, you're NOT gay!" her mom tells her trying her best not to yell at her but still sounding pretty angry

I hear Jade's laugh "Oh trust me, I am... For Cat. I lost the count of how many times I was certain of that last night... And again this morning"

I feel myself blushing so hard right now even though I'm not there with them. I wish I won't have to look at Jade's mom in the eyes ever again after this! 

"Jade... sex doesn't mean anything! You are clearly just exploring your sexuality with your best girl friend, but you don't need to jump to any definitive conclusion! " her mom tells her.

I feel my heart beating so fast right now. I'm so worried to have gotten Jade in trouble.

"Mom, Cat and I are together from a month now. Sex with her is fantastic..." and as she says that to her mom I hide my face behind my hands. I'm smiling flattered but at the same time I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life. I continue listening to Jade talking "...but yesterday was just our first time. What I mean is, we didn't got together just to sleep with each other. There's more than sex, between us. We are serious. When I'm with her I can be myself and I'm happy. Happy like I am with no one else. I was in love with her from so long but I was ignoring my true feelings. Until I broke up with Beck. Cat likes me for who I am. We are in love"

I feel my heart flutter at her words "Ohh Jade... I love you so much" I whisper between myself with my hands joined and pressed on my chest. 

Her mom tries to interject with a "Jade, listen to me..." but she ignores her

"Now if you would excuse me I'm taking my girl out for lunch" she says and I hear footsteps approaching her corridor and her mom yelling at her

"Wait Jade! We are not done talking! Why haven't you told me that you and Cat were dating?" she asks

"Cause, one, you work all the time and that's all you care about, and two, I knew you would have been a bitch about it and wouldn't understand!" Jade replies. I cover my ears briefly because of her swear and because I fear what her mom's reaction will be

"How dare you talking to me like that Jadelyn?! I'm your mother!" she shouts at her

"Ohhhh so you are still my mother huh? Cause I barely see you because of your job. I practically live alone at 16 years old! Yeah, you and dad are just the best parents in the world!" she shouts back at her and I feel sad for her.

"Stop always trying to make us feel guilty for everything! It's not our fault if you chose that performing arts school instead of an high school where you could have been thinking about your future more seriously! And it's not our fault if you are always so moody, so angry, and now..." she stops talking so Jade concludes for her

"So gay? Yeah I'm sorry for you mom but this is just who I am! I'm moody, I'm angry, and I'm a lesbian. And I am seriously thinking about my future. I want to be an actress, and possibly a director and screenwriter. Not that you or dad ever cared" she says and then I see her appearing in the corridor.

I look at her with a worried expression. Jade looks angry as she reaches for me in her room, but she tries to smile reassuringly at me. When she speaks to me her voice still sounds mad though "Let's go Cat!" she says as she grabs me by the wrist and takes me with her.

As we walk through the living room before leaving her house I see her mom standing there with her arms crossed looking like an older version of Jade when she is really mad

I try to smile at her and I feel like I owe her an explanation. Afterall I've known this woman ever since I was 12 and even though she was often away for work, when she was at home, she was nice to me and always said she was happy that I was her daughter's friend. And now she just found me half naked in their house... I can understand she feels surprised, maybe even disappointed by me. 

"S-sorry you had to find out about us like this, Emily. But I am truly and deeply in love with Jade. Your daughter means everything to me and I can assure you that, with all of my heart" I tell her placing an hand on my chest

She looks at me in silence for a bit and Jade tells me "Don't even bother trying to explain her anything, babe... Let's just..."

But her mom interjects "I'm really disappointed about you two not telling me you were dating. I was expecting this from Jade, but not from you Cat. I always thought you were a nice and honest girl who wouldn't just jump in bed with my daughter behind my back"

I don't know what to say for a bit, I just look at her apologetic "I... I'm..." I try to find something to say maybe an apology but Jade replies for me

"Don't blame Cat for anything! I told her I needed time to come out!" she tells her mom, angry

"But apparently you didn't need as much time to sleep with her" Emily replies sternly

I look away, too embarrassed at those words

"It's none of your business mother!" Jade replies

"But it is. You are my daughter, and you should have asked my opinion before start dating a girl!" Emily continues. 

"Except I don't need your opinion. Whether you like it or not I'm in love with Cat and we are going to be together!" Jade tells her and then before even waiting for her mom to respond, she drags me with her out of her house, shutting the door closed behind us. 

I look at her sorry and say "Jade, baby I'm so sor..." but she cuts me off with a kiss on the lips wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her.

I wrap my own around her neck melting in the kiss before she pulls away to tell me "Don't worry. Let me take you somewhere for lunch. Ok, kitty Cat?"

I smile widely at her and just nod before she takes my hand and we walk to her car.


	11. Baby I... have a secret...

**Jade POV**

I took Cat to a Diner where we had lunch after my 'discussion' with my mother. We are enjoying the food and each other's company even though I'm still pissed because of my mom's reaction when she found out about me and Cat. That's exactly why I was delaying the moment I would have had to tell her about us as much as possible. My parents never supported any of my life choices. It was the same when I told them I wanted to attend Hollywood Arts. They told me that becoming an actress, a singer or a director here in LA was just a child's dream and that one in a million was able to make it come true. But I ignored them cause I always knew that those were MY dreams and I knew I would have worked hard to make them come true. This brings me back to when Cat and I first auditioned to go to Hollywood Arts...

**Flashback**

_Thanks to Cat's parents I was able to convince my own to let me audition for Hollywood Arts. My cousin who went there was able to get small parts and cameos in TV shows and commercials after high school. But my parents would have preferred me to go to a normal school and then study to become a doctor or lawyer. Luckily Cat's mom was able to convince mine to let me audition together with her daughter. So Cat and I kept our old promise (our 'pinky swear' how she still likes to remember it) and auditioned for Hollywood Arts._

_I was nervous for months. What if I wouldn't have been able to make it?_

_Cat was surprisingly very calm instead. I didn't know why. This was our dream but she didn't look nervous somehow. Well not even nearly as nervous as I was anyway. At first I thought she was just confident, thanks to her breathtaking voice. I mean I can also sing, and I'm pretty damn good, even though I'm more into acting, but her voice is just something else. I can easily see her becoming a pop star one day..._

_But Cat told me the true reason why she wasn't as nervous as I was: our friendship was what mattered the most to h_ _er. She told me that if we didn't make it into Hollywood Arts she would have just been happy that we kept our promise to audition for it and that she would have gone with me to whatever school my parents would have forced me to go, just so I wouldn't have felt alone. She also told me that if she was able to make it into HA and I wouldn't she would have refused to go there without me._

_I froze when she told me that. I wasn't expecting it. I started thinking that I definetely didn't deserve such a loyal friend like her... She was such a better person than me (she still is...). I asked her what if I was able to make it into the school and she didn't and she just shrugged telling me that in that case she would have just been 'super happy' for me but that I had to promise her I would have remembered about her when I became famous. She didn't say 'if', but 'when'... She told me that with a big smile like always and I knew she meant every word._

_I was speechless. I really couldn't believe Cat cared so much about me. Well I should have expected it though. Even_ _if I never admitted it out loud, Cat and I had been best friends for all our teenagehood. During junior high we were so inseparable that people at our old school had started to call me her bodyguard or to call Cat my sidekick. The other kids couldn't understand how two girls like us, so different from each other could even be friends. And sometimes I couldn't either. I mean I liked Cat, cause she has always been so real, so caring and always so cheerful and just fun to hang out with. But I feel like I never showed her enough how much I used to appreciate her. I was mostly a moody grunch to her. Like I am to everyone else. I was just a little better with her. But she still cared about me so much as to be ready to give up to the opportunity of a life time for me or to just be happy for me if she wouldn't have made it and I would._

_That's when I knew I had to promise her that if I would made it and she wouldn't I also would have refused to go to Hollywood Arts without her. Our promise to ourselves was to get into that school together, so if one didn't make it neither of us would have gone. It was only fair. We were in my room when I told her that and Cat was so happy that she asked me if she could've hugged me. I said yes and she took me by surprise by jumping on me making us both fall on my bed, both laughing our asses off._

_/_

_I remember that a few days before the audition at Hollywood Arts,_ _Cat dyed her hair red. I told her she looked pretty and she had blushed the same color of her hair. I asked her why red though, and she told me that she got inspired from the red velvet cupcake I bought her for her birthday, which was the previous week. My present for her was in fact a cupcake with one single candle on it. If I learnt one thing about Cat in all these years is that she is easy to please when it comes to presents, and she mostly likes stuff she can eat, especially if they are sweets. She has like sugar addiction you know?. Cat told me that the cupcake was so good, that she had decided to make her hair the exact same color of a red velvet cupcake. She also told me that one time she came back home late at night, her crazy brother smashed a plant pot on her head because he was thinking that she was an intruder. Apparently all she could remember after that, was looking at herself in the mirror and the color of her bloody hair, and that she liked it, before fainting. I asked her worried when that had happened and she told me it was after she had been with me one night, that I had convinced her to go doing some graffiti around the city (or better watching me doing them... She just complained all the time that it was illegal...). She had never told me about it though._ _I remember that the following day her mother had told me that Cat had an accident but not what kind, just that it was nothing serious. Knowing how clumsy she can be I just thought it was nothing. But after learning about it, that got my mind off the audition for HA for the rest of the day and made me concerned for Cat. I remember having felt guilty like never before for having brought her back to her house so late that night. But Cat not only never blamed me for it but she had not even told me anything. She didn't want me to feel bad about it. Once again I thought how much this girl was a better person than me._

_The next day Cat came pick me up (I didn't have a car back then) with her parents who drove us to Hollywood Arts and wished us luck. We were both so excited and nervous. I auditioned first in front of Sikowitz and a few other teachers. To show them my acting skills I decided to make them watch a solo sketch of myself that Cat had helped me record at my house. I had it prepared, from a long time. It was a sketch about me pretending to be an high class socialite (it wasn't really hard for me... Look at my douchebags parents). I just kept acting like an arrogant middle age, drunken woman who threw a party for her birthday. I was talking to the camera, pretending I was talking to one of the guests who had arrived early. As my character I kept bragging about how amazing my life was, about how many friends I had, about my work and my love affairs, only to realize in the end that no one had came to my party and that even the person I was talking to was just in my imagination. The sketch ended with my character realizing how miserable her life really was._

_The teachers defined my sketch to be very original and simply brilliant. Sikowitz personally congratulated me. I left the audition room which was in the black box theater, with a satisfied smile on my face and Cat immediately noticed it. She was waiting for her turn in the corridor._

_"Jade! How did it go? Super good right? I knew it!" she told me hugging me._

_I let her hugging me for a bit before lightly pushing her away "How can you tell?" I asked her even though I knew it was because of my smile that was betraying me_

_"Well you're practically glowing right now!" she replied giggling_

_I smirked "Oh please"_

_"You are!" she laughed_

_I shook my head_

_"Caterina Valentine!" we heard them calling her._

_She froze for a moment and took a big breath_

_"Good luck Cat. Break a leg!" I told her encouraging_

_Cat looked at me confused and a little scared "B_ u _t if I break a leg wouldn't that be bad for my audition? Not to mention it will hurt so much and..."_

_I rolled my eyes "It's just a way of saying 'do your best'. You got this" I told her stopping her rambling._

_"Oh haha" she smiled at me "Thank you Jadey"_

_"Don't call me that. Now go girl, come on!" I told her playfully punching her on the shoulder_

_She giggled and walked to the black box theater. She took another long breath and looked at me one last time. I winked at her before she entered and she smiled at me a bit nervous._

_I stood there nervous myself. I really wanted her to make it. Cat was going to sing a song she had written herself for the audition. And when I heard her start singing it I just couldn't help but be amazed. I helped her rehearsing before the audition, so I already knew she would have been great, but this time she was singing with even more passion than usual. Everyone was looking towards the closed doors of the Black Box, everyone was stunned from Cat's voice as she was singing her song. The song, was called 'Baby I' and it was really good. I can still remember every word she sang_

_"Baby, I got love for thee so deep inside of me_   
_I don't know where to start_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I love you more than anything_   
_But the words can't even touch what's in my heart_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_When I try to explain it, I be sounding insane_   
_The words don't ever come out right_   
_I get all tongue-tied and twisted_   
_I can't explain what I'm feeling_   
_And I say baby, baby, baby_

_Oh baby, oh baby, my baby_   
_Baby, I Oh baby, baby, I_   
_Baby, I All I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby_   
_But every time I try to say it, words, they only complicate it_   
_Baby, baby_

_Baby, I'm so down for you_   
_No matter what you do, I'll be around_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ooh, baby_

_See baby, I been feeling you_   
_Before I even knew what feelings were about_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Oh, baby_

_When I try to explain it, I be sounding all crazy_   
_Words don't ever come out right_   
_I get all tongue-tied and twisted_   
_I can't explain what I'm feeling_   
_And I say baby, baby, baby_

_Oh baby, oh baby, my baby_   
_Baby, I oh baby, baby, I_   
_Baby, I all I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby_   
_But every time I try to say it, words, they only complicate it_   
_Baby, baby_

_Straight up_   
_You got me all in_   
_How could I not be?_   
_I sure hope you know_   
_If it's even possible_   
_I love you more than the word 'love' can say, yeah. So say, yeah!_   
_It's better not explaining_   
_That's why I keep saying_

_Oh baby, oh baby, my baby_   
_Baby, I oh baby, baby, I_   
_Baby, I, all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby_   
_But every time I try to say it, words, they only complicate it_   
_Baby, baby_   
_Baby, baby, I_

_Oh baby, oh baby, my baby_   
_Baby, I Oh baby, baby, I_   
_Baby, I, All I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby_   
_But every time I try to say it, words, they only complicate it_

_Every time I try to say it words, they only complicate it_   
_Every time I try to say it words, they only complicate it_   
_Baby, baby_   
_Baby, baby"_

_When Cat ended her song I could hear the teachers clapping at her and I couldn't help but feel proud of her. I looked around in the corridor to see the reaction of the other kids waiting to be called for their audition. They were all amazed by my best friend's voice._

_Next to me I heard someone say_ _"Woah I wonder who she is". It was a boy with dreadlocks around my age, who was telling that to another tall young boy, who just shrugged._

_"That's my girl" I said absent minded looking at the doors of the theater._

_They looked at me wide eyed "Oh so you guys are...?" the boy said a bit shyly_

_I blushed lightly and shook my head "No, I meant that she is my friend, Cat Valentine"_

_"Oh good!" a weird looking guy with glasses and a puppet in his arms, exclaimed from behind me. I turned to look at him better and saw that he was also looking at the theater's closed doors, hopeful. I glared at him and before I could say anything the puppet started talking_

_"You have no chance with that redhead Rob, just forget it!"_

_The other two boys laughed and I smirked too "Listen to your friend buddy, I don't think you are her type" I told him_

_The boy looked sad and the puppet continued talking "Yeah! I'm Rex by the way. What's your name pretty thing? I'm getting a vibe about you and me, you know" he said to me._

_I looked at it half creeped out, half annoyed "_ _I think the only 'vibe' you are getting is from your friend's hand up your ass" I told the puppet making the other two boys laugh again_

_"Hey do you like Gears of War?" the tall boy next to the one with dreadlocks, asked me motioning to the bag with the skull from that game that I had with me._

_I looked at him better and noticed that he was pretty good looking. I smiled at him "Yep I love that game."_

_"Me too." he smiled back "I'm Beck by the way. Beck Oliver. This is Andre and he is Robbie" he introduced me to the other boys_

_"Jade. Jade West" I told them_

_"Hey Chica" Andre greeted me_

_"Nice to meet you" Robbie said "So will you introduce me... I meant introduce us, to your friend too? Cat is it?" he continued shyly._

_I rolled my eyes and ignored him_

_"Dude stop embarrassing yourself!" Rex, the puppet told him._

_"So you guys are auditioning for Hollywood Arts too?" I asked Beck and Andre, ignoring the nerd and his puppet who were apparently bickering with each other. I remember thinking 'What's wrong with this guy, Rob or whatever his name is?'_

_"Yeah! Actually I should be next after your friend" Beck replied to me._

_"Well good luck" I winked at him._

_"Thanks!" he smiled_

_In that moment Cat left the Black Box theater with a huge smile on her face bouncing towards me and squeezing me tightly at her. She was so happy and I was happy for her too in that moment, that I couldn't allow my cranky self to push her away or reminding her that I don't like hugs, so I just hugged her back. Also I secretly always liked when she was the one hugging me and I never quite understood why... Until now of course._

_"Guess I don't have to ask you how it went... Everyone heard how amazing you've been" I told her._

_"Aww thank you!" Cat cooed looking at me first and then blushing lightly at the others who started agreeing with me and giving her their compliments for her performance "The teachers also wanted to congratulate me, but I honestly just did my best I don't think the song was that good" she said shyly_

_"You're too humble Cat, your song was great, just admit that you slayed back there!" I told her_

_She giggled flattered but still clearly embarrassed. I started noticing we were still hugging so I released her and took a step back from her._

_"Beck Oliver!" we heard the teachers call after a bit._

_As Beck walked to the Black Box he stopped next to us for a moment to ask "Why don't we hang out after the auditions? Hopefully we're all going to be schoolmates so it would be cool to get to know each other better, don't you guys think?"_

_"Will puppet guy come too? Ugh" I asked him making a disgusted face and glaring at Robbie who was practically drooling as he was ogling Cat, while talking with Andre in that moment._

_Beck laughed "He is a nice guy actually... But you can always spend more time with me if you don't like him much" he said winking_

_I smirked at him "Maybe I will... What do you think Cat want to hang out with these guys later?" I asked her_

_As I turned to look at her I noticed she was paying very close attention to me and Beck while we were talking and her happy face had fell a little bit. But she shook her had and her smile immediately returned so I didn't really have time to question her about it_

_"Oh... Hmmm yes why not!" she exclaimed_

_"Good. Count us in Beck" I told him._

_"Great! Oh I'm Beck by the way" he said extending his hand to Cat, who took it to shake it_

_"Hi, I'm Cat" she replied. I was surprised for a bit, cause usually Cat tells you all her life story when she introduces herself but that time she was almost cold. She was clearly jealous that Beck was hitting on him. But in that moment I decided not to read too much into it._

_In the meantime the other boys also started introducing themselves to Cat, while Beck and I exchanged a look smiling "I better go now" he said_

_"See you later" I replied, smirking as I kept looking at him until he entered the Black Box._

_When I turned I found Robbie talking with Cat who was smiling at him but her eyes seemed kinda off as she was looking at me._

_But in that moment I was too happy to wonder what was that look about._

_After all of us had auditioned for HA, we were all pretty cheerful cause everyone had gone pretty well, surprisingly even Robbie (which was thanks to Rex). We hang out by sunset boulevard in Hollywood and had fun together. Beck and I got closer and in the end we exchanged numbers. Afterwards I asked Cat if she liked any of the guys we had met but she told me she just found them very funny to hang out with but that she wasn't interested in any of them. I on the other hand told her I was definetely into Beck. She just nodded telling me she was happy for me and we didn't say anything else until our respective mothers came to pick us up. Maybe she was looking at me upset but I was too busy texting with Beck to notice._

_About a week later we got informed through an email that both Cat and I had made it, same as Beck, Andre and Robbie, not that it was a surprise after how our auditions went but we were still so happy to have made our dream come true and to be officially Hollywood Arts students, that we decided to celebrate. So Cat and I, together with our new friends threw a little party at my house. Beck and I became always closer friends and by the time we started our first year at Hollywood Arts we were already a thing. Cat continued to tell me she was happy for me (clearly hiding her true feelings) and when I used to have a fight with Beck she was always there to let me vent about him._

_When we were talking, it was always about me though... I was a selfish gank. I never took the time to notice the jealous expressions Cat was giving me occasionally. I never thought that 'Baby I' the very first real song she wrote could have been about me. Only now thinking back about it I'm able to realize it. What a fool I've been... How could I be so oblivious about her feelings and my own for all this time? Not realizing it was more than just friendship between us. Not realizing I had the perfect person right in front of me all this time..._

**End of Flashback**

But I'm not a fool anymore. In fact I plan to treat this girl, who loved me from the first moment she met me, like a princess from now on. That's why I just ordered another slice of cheesecake for her, and she is enjoying it very much. She is at her third slice already and she makes me take a bite of it too, feeding me with her fork from time to time making cute faces like she is feeding a baby or saying funny things like 'Here it comes the airplane! Ciug ciug!'. I laugh every time. I love Cat. She is so random and hilarious. She has always been perfect to take my mind off things and make me laugh with how light hearted she can be even during tense situations. She asked me if I wanted to talk about my mom after what happened this morning but I said no. She knows me too well, so she didn't push me about it but immediately started trying to distract me, talking about pretty much everything that comes up to her mind.

I'm just worried my mom will be a pain in the ass for our relationship... What if I may have to move to my dad's place? My brother lives with him and his new bimbo of a wife. But if my mom will be really that much against my relationship with Cat, she will certainly tell my dad too. And chances are that my dad will either not care or be even more against me having a lesbian relationship. I know him too well and usually he is either disinterested in the things I like or he disapproves them...

Right now though I don't want to think about it. I want to ask my girlfriend something else "Cat? I... I was wondering..." I feel myself blush as I look down

"Tell me love!" she says encouraging, taking another bite of her pie

"That song you wrote a couple of years ago... 'Baby I', you know the one for your audition for Hollywood Arts... Was it about me? About how you really felt about me?" I ask her even though I already know the answer

She blushes lightly "Obviously..." she smiles but just for a second before her face falls "Though maybe it wasn't really the right way to tell you how I was feeling. You were so nervous about your own audition that you didn't get it... I should have just told you I was in love with you instead of, well... Making a song about it"

I reach for her hand through the table smiling at her "It was such a beautiful way instead, to tell me how you felt. Singing me your feelings. I was just too dense I guess. Forgive me, baby. I love you" I tell her.

"Aww Jade, don't worry! What's important is that we are finally together now! I love you too!" she cooes and leans forward to kiss me on the mouth.

I smile content at her. I just sit back and listen to her as she changes argument, starting one of her usual rambling about her brother and 'that one time he almost got hit by a truck after chasing a puppy he had found in the street'. But at some point, after she had just finished her third slice of cheesecake, she suddenly stops talking and starts looking strange. Like very pale. She seems about to be sick, all of a sudden.

"Babe are you okay? I think you ate too much of that cake" I tell her

She opens her mouth and suddenly starts coughing before covering it with her hands. I start to get really worried

"Cat, what's wrong?" I ask her

She looks behind me and I follow her gaze. She spotted the Diner's bathroom and before I can ask her if she needs it, she gets up and is practically sprinting in that direction.

"Baby! What the...?" I ask her standing up aswell and following her.

She throws the door to the women's bathroom open and immediately enters a stall falling on her knees and starting to throw up.

"Cat! Oh my God!" I tell her as I kneel next to her to pull her red hair back, away from her face while holding her forehead as she continues to vomit in the toilet

She coughs several times as she finishes throwing up everything she had just eaten. I can feel her forehead cold and sweating. I don't know what happened to her. Is she sick? She was good this morning... And even just few moments ago.

I help her to stand up and she looks at me. She is still so pale and she is shaking..

"Sorry... I... felt sick..." she tells me

"Don't worry babe... What happened, was it something you ate?" I ask her flushing the toilet and leading her out of the stall and to one of the sinks

She shakes her head no "I don't... I don't think so"

"Ok... Well it's fine, don't worry" I tell her.

I help her washing her face and her mouth rubbing her back. Then I ask her "Feeling better kitty?"

She smiles a little and takes a long breath, nodding "Yeah... Just a little headache but I'm okay now. Sorry Jade. I think it was because I took my special vitamins this morning before eating while I'm supposed to take them either with some food or with my stomach full or else, well... This might happen..." she says pointing at the stall where she threw up "It's not the first time it happens, don't worry" she says smiling at me.

I look at her confused "Special vitamins? You mean like those your brother takes? Like, the same you used to take when I met you?"

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm fine now" she tells me clearly trying to avoid my questions

"I do worry Cat. I'm your girlfriend. What are these vitamins? Why do you take them?" I ask her, concerned. Knowing her brother they must be something serious. I start to feel like shit. And I was supposed to be her best friend? In all these years I never once asked her what these 'vitamins' were for... I even forgot she was taking them. How could I be that dumb? What if there's something wrong with my babygirl? Oh my God I hope not. Cat's smile is one of the things I live for... Especially now that we are together. I would never forgive myself if I wouldn't be able to see her smile again. I have to know what's wrong with her.

"Oh hmm... You know hmm... Just vitamins to feel... better" she just replies. I notice that she is keeping an hand in her pocket as she speaks and I understand that she has them with her right now and doesn't want me to find out.

I grab her hand and force her to show me what she is hiding "No! Jade! No! mind your own business!" she tells me trying to push me away and now I can legitimately see something is wrong... Cat never acted like this especially to me. I feel sorry but I just have to know. I pull her hand out of her pocket and a little plastic bottle falls on the bathrooms floor with pills spilling all over the place.

"Jade! Look what you did!" she yells at me kneeling down immediately to grab them.

But I'm faster. I grab the bottle to see what's written on it.

_Trazodone_

_uses:_

_Trazodone has the following medical uses:_

_Cure depression, with or without anxiety, anxiety disorder, insomnia and bipolar behaviors_

_Common side-effects include dry mouth, feeling faint, vomiting, and headache. More serious side effects may include mania, hyperactivity disorders and in some cases irregular heart rate, memory loss and suicide tendencies_

I can't believe it... These are heavy anti-depressants. This is serious just like I feared. Why she never told me she was on this kind of meds?

I look at her shocked and like she knows what I'm thinking she says

"I... I didn't want you to find out... Not yet... Not like this... Sorry" she says still shaking and on the verge of tears.

I hug her immediately, kissing her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! What do you think is going on with Cat? Why she needs those kind of pills?? What happened to her????
> 
> The song in this fanfic, 'Baby I', that Cat wrote for her HA audition and in an attempt to get Jade realize how she was really feeling about her, is actually one of Ariana Grande's early songs, but I bet many of you already knew that ;)
> 
> Also next chapter will be again in Jade POV.


	12. Someone worth remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of violence, tragic events and suicide in this chapter

**Jade POV**

Cat stays still in my embrace and continues to cry, shaking as I caress her shoulders

"Do you think I'm crazy?" she asks me at some point

"Of course not!" I immediately tell her "Cat, I love you... you're the most amazing person I've ever met I would never think you're crazy"

She sobs and hugs me back burying her head in my hair. I start humming in her ear to make her calm down like when we were kids and she was scared after I would have forced her to watch an horror movie.

At some point a woman enters the bath and looks at us confused. She seems about to ask something but I glare at her so hard she doesn't say anything and just washes her hands and goes away.

When I feel Cat is more calm I pull away from her a little but still holding her close to me

"Cat these are... anti-depressant meds. From how long are you taking them?" I ask her

She wipes a few tears rubbing her eyes as she looks down "Ever since I was little... I take them because I don't want to th... think about what happened to..." she looks at some place distant from me.

I can see something in her eyes... Like a flashback playing in them before a look of terror that legitimately scares even me appears on her face. She buries her face in my hair again and starts crying so hard squeezing me in her embrace, so much I can barely breath

"Ellie please! Don't leave me! I'm so sorry... I should have helped you! I'm so sorry!" she starts screaming

I shake her lightly from her shoulders "Cat look at me! Cat it's me Jade! It's okay! You're fine! We're safe! "

She looks at me wide eyed and tries to pull away from me "No! Let me go! Jade we have to help her! Please help her! It's all my fault!" she cries

I don't know what to do. I've seen her scared before but never so terrorized. So I kiss her... I try to bring her back to reality with my love for her hoping it will work. Her tears making my face wet too and I feel her lips trembling before she start to relax a little but continues to whimper against my mouth.

After a bit she calms down enough for me to tell her "Take a deep breath baby"

She nods and does as I say

"Good. Now exhale" I tell her and she does. I make her keep doing this until she looks almost back to normal. I help her wash her face and then I envelope her in my arms once again hugging her tightly.

I let her go to pick up the pills that fell all over the bathroom floor and I put them in a tissue with the little bottle in my purse.

Cat looks at me while I do that and I'm half expecting her to protest, to tell me I need to give them back to her, but in the end she says nothing. She looks lost and dead inside... I would've never thought to see Cat Valentine of all people looking like this.

"Cat..." I try but she immediately says

"Can you take me home? I don't feel too well... You can stay with me if you want"

"Sure kitty. Let's go" I tell her and I see her smile a little.

I release a breath of relief while she tells me "Thank you Jade"

"Of course baby" I tell her caressing her face which makes her smile again even though she is still looking down at her feet.

I take her hand as we leave the bath and I pay for our lunch asking for a glass of water that I make Cat drink cause I see she is still very shaken up, before we leave the Diner and go to my car.

The travel to her house is silent. Sometimes I look at her to see if she is okay. She is looking away from me and outside the window of the passenger seat. I can see her reflection. She still has that lost expression.

"How could I do nothing?... Why I didn't...?" I hear her whisper and she starts to sob again

"Cat are you...?" I try to ask her, worried she will have another crisis

"I'm... okay, I... I just need to go home right now" Cat says looking at me.

I nod. As we arrive and I park, Cat releases her seat belt and grabs my shoulders tightly and starts shaking me "Will you stay with me Jade? Will you stay? Please, I need you to stay! Please Jade..." she is starting to freak out again

"Of course Cat! I told you I would stay, I'm right here see?" I tell her grabbing her face with both hands.

She smile in relief and nods as she leans in to kiss me briefly on the lips.

We get out of my car and we go to her house. As we enter we find her mom watching TV on the couch.

"Hey baby! You're back!" she says looking at us. Then her smile fades as she sees the emotionless look on her daughter's face.

She gets up immediately "What happened? Did something happened to her?" she asks me

I look at Cat for a moment then at her mom "She..." but Cat cuts me off

"I'm okay... I feel a bit sick, but I just need to rest a little bit... Can Jade stay with me? She was such a sweetheart, I don't know what I would have done without her" Cat says looking at me full of gratitude

I blush a little

Her mom hugs her and starts looking at her better. Cat smiles, but it's a sad smile. She is still a little shaky.

"Of course Jade can stay, but first... Did you take your pills, baby?" she asks her.

Cat looks down "I did but... I forgot I needed to eat something before, and then ate too much after I took them and so I... felt sick and had to threw up"

"It's Ok Cat. Don't worry. I'll make you a soup and bring it to your room" her mom says

"Thanks mom" she says hugging her briefly.

She hugs her back "Make sure she is okay" her mother tells me after she lets her go.

"Of course" I say and take Cat's hand.

Cat brings my hand to her mouth and kisses it before leading me to her room.

She plops on her bed kicking off her shoes and immediately picking Mr. Purple and another stuffed giraffe (the one she calls Mr. Longneck) and she starts squeezing them at her. 

I smile. Looking around in her room, only now I realize that all of these stuffed toys, must help her dealing with whatever happened to her, like a sort of anti-stress just so, with the help of those pills she takes, Cat is able to block out something really bad that happened to her when she was really little apparently. That's why she appears so childish sometimes. I know she is not as naive and innocent as she pretends to be. I know her from years so I know. She wants to be it. And now I know why: this is her way of dealing with a trauma. So I decide to keep her distracted

"So, since you tell your giraffe friends everything... Are you gonna tell them what we did last night too?" I smirk at her

She laughs "Of course not Jadey!" she lowers her voice "Mr. Purple is still too young to know about it!"

I shake my head laughing with her 

"But really. Last night was wonderful for me... I'm so sorry I ruined everything this morning" Cat tells me, pouting

I sit on the bed with her wrapping an arm around her shoulders "Cat, babe, last night was wonderful for me too, and you didn't ruin anything this morning" I say pecking her with a kiss on the lips

"But I did! First your mom found me in your kitchen in just my underwear... And then at the Diner I started freaking out about..." she starts looking away from me and I can see she is about to think about whatever was freaking her out before, so I immediately change subject

"It wasn't your fault Cat. And my mom has always been a grunch. She will come around eventually. And if she doesn't I'll put some sense into her." I pop my knuckles as I say that with an evil grin

"You're not serious... Right?" Cat asks me looking at me warily

I shrug "I don't know. Sometimes she really pisses me off you know?"

"Just give her some time... She loves you" Cat tells me looking at me with a smile

"Meh... If you say so" I tell her uncertain

"I do say so... I just did" Cat tells me and kisses my cheek. I hug her at me again and she rests her head on my chest

After a bit her mom enters the room carrying a tray with the soup for Cat

"Here you go honey. Careful. It's very hot!" her mom says placing the tray on her legs.

Cat thanks her while I say "Then this soup and your daughter have something in common Mrs. Valentine" I smirk at Cat who blushes at me and giggles

Mrs. Valentine pretends to glare at me but then rolls her eyes shaking her head and I can see she is smiling too.

"I'll be downstairs. Be nice girls" she winks at us before leaving the room.

I turn on the TV and have small talk with Cat while she eats to keep her distracted and once she finishes the soup I place the tray on her desk. Then I help her undressing and to put a pajamas on before she gets under the covers. I draw the curtains of her room and then lay with her, though I don't get under the covers cause I'm still fully dressed.

"Are you feeling better kitty?" I ask her

"A lot. Thanks babe. I'm just a little tired" she replies

"Try to rest up a bit and you'll feel better in no time" I tell her

She nods

"Jade?" Cat whispers to me after a bit

"Yes?" I ask

"You're the best girlfriend ever... I don't know how Beck never realized how lucky he was to have you, but I'm so grateful that he didn't... Cause now I have you all for myself... Does this make me selfish?" Cat asks me

I smile "Of course not kitty. Like I told you many times, things between me and Beck were not working. Maybe from the start. You and me however, were always meant to be" I say

"Awww! Have you heard how sweet my Jadey is Mr. Purple?" Cat asks with her sweet voice to her stuffed giraffe and then giggles "I know!"

I roll my eyes "What did 'he' tell you?" I ask her

"He told me you're also very attractive!" Cat replies

I smirk "Well tell Mr. Purple I say thank you but I know a sexy redhead girl that is even more attractive" I say caressing her long red hair.

Cat looks at me furrowing her eyebrows "And whose that supposed to be? Is she in our school? Do I know her?"

I laugh "You know her, yes... Her name is Cat Valentine"

"Do you know another Cat Valentine?" she asks me

I groan "Really, Cat? It's you! Come on!"

Cat giggles "I know stupid... I just wanted to hear you say it"

"Oh really? Well for that and for calling me stupid you're going to be attacked by the tickle monster once again!" I tell her before starting to tickle her.

She laughs and giggles turning in her bed as she throws her stuffed giraffes at me "Mr. Purple, Mr. Longneck, protect me!"

But I continue to tickle her for another bit. After that she just snuggles in my embrace and it isn't long before she falls asleep in my arms.

I kiss her forehead and then turn off the TV standing up to leave her room. I look at her one more time smiling before closing the door behind me. Now that the love of my life is good and safe and back to normal I need answers. And her mother must have them. As I get downstairs I realize to have just thought of Cat as the love of my life and realize that I never thought of Beck that way... Maybe I just realized she is the one I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with... Cause even while she was having that crisis earlier at the Diner, it didn't seem like an effort to me to try to make her feel better. I did it cause I wanted to. I needed her to feel better, like my own life depended on it. I just need her in my life. I never believed in marriage cause after what happened to my parents' one I learned that nothing lasts forever. But now when I think of Cat, I can't help but feel like maybe we could be able to make it and have our forever... After all we know each other's from years already and this month together with her has been the happiest of my life. So I could definetely see me spending all my life with her as my wife... Cause there's no one else more perfect for me than her. I'm sure: I want to be with Cat Valentine. Forever. It's definitely too early to pop her the question but I might have already made up my mind. And I know Cat would definitely want us to be married one day...

But right now I need to know what happened to her. So I can help her.

I find Cat's mom sitting at their kitchen table sipping from a cup of tea. As she sees me she looks at me worried "Is Cat ok? Did she ate her soup?" she asks me

"Yes. She is alright. Just a little tired. She is taking a nap now" I reassure her

I see her sigh in relief "Thank goodness..."

I sit next to her at the table. She looks at me and says "Jade... If you're going to be with my daughter I need you to make sure she always takes her pills at least once a day"

I take the bottle of her pills and put them on the table "These pills?" I ask her

She looks at them than at me "Did she tell you...?"

I shake my head no "She didn't want me to find out. But today she felt sick while we were eating. She told me it was probably a side effect of the 'special vitamins' she takes. So I asked her to show them to me and she started to... freak out. I think she had a crisis"

She looks at me worried "Did she hurt herself? Is she hurt?"

"No. But she looked very scared and... she also scared me a bit. I know her from years now and I had never seen her like that before. She looked like she was facing some sort of past trauma... She mentioned someone named... Ellie... I think." I say

She looks down and just nods standing up "Do you want some tea Jade? "

"No thanks Mrs. Valentine" I reply.

"Please, Jade, I told you many times to call me Carla. Afterall I know you since you were little and now you and Cat are together so feel free to..." she is rambling so I stop her

"Ok, thank you, Carla. But quite frankly I think you're trying to change subject right now" I tell her

She sits back down. And looks at her hands in her lap.

"I want to know what's wrong with my girlfriend. Why she needs such heavy anti depressant? I need to know so I can help her" I insist on asking her

"You can't really help her. She just needs to forget about what happened... So she can live her life" she says without looking at me

"Forget about what?" I ask

She looks up at the ceiling, squeezing her eyes for a moment and I can see she is suppressing tears "I'm not sure you want to hear this Jade... You are still so young afterall"

"I want to know what happened to my girlfriend. So I can take care of her and protect her" I say

Carla nods and takes a deep breath before continuing "Luckily my husband took our son fishing today. Because I didn't want him to hear about this either... Our son doesn't remember about it. Cause he can't... But Cat... She never really forgot... The pills she takes... They only help her block out the trauma and pretend it never happened. So she can forget about the pain... we told Cat and her brother to call those pills special vitamins so other people wouldn't understand what they really are. Manny, our son needs them to focus on things while Cat needs another type of pills to block out the memories from coming back to her... But if she doesn't take them regularly... You saw my little girl's reaction..." she wipes a tear from one of her eyes, sobbing "It was even worse when they were little... For both Cat and her brother"

"That sounds... terrible... What happened?" I ask her. I'm feeling so anxious at every word she says... But I just have to know.

She gulps and takes another sip of her tea before continuing "Manny... Cat's older brother... He wasn't our first son..." she says

I look at her stunned and confused

"I got pregnant of our first daughter when I was very young..." she says

I look at her incredulous "Cat and Manny had an older sister? But... They never mentioned her. I never saw a single picture of her"

"We hid every photo of her. So it would have been easier for our other kids to try to forget about their sister... And what happened to her" Carla tells me. She closes her eyes looking very tired and massaging one of her temples.

I can't believe what I just learned... But I need to know more.

"Your first daughter... She was that Ellie, Cat mentioned to me during her panic attack, right?" I ask her

She nods and I see tears starting to run down her face "She was beautiful... And so full of life... She loved to sing. Just like..."

"Cat..." I conclude for her

She nods again "Years after Ellie was born, we had our second son, Manny and a few years later another daughter... Cat. But we didn't have much money at the time. So both my husband and I needed to work to provide for our family's maintenance. And Ellie being the older one... She was like a second mom to our other kids... She was 16, the same age Cat is right now, when..." she stops talking bringing an hand to her mouth to contain her sobbing

I take her other hand in mine to make her feel better and she holds it... I usually don't like touching other people... Or being touched. Unless it's Cat or someone I really care about, and in this case I care about Carla. This woman is going to be my mother-in-law one day and I can see how much she is hurting because of what happened to her first daughter.

"Cat was 6, and Manny was 10 back then. We left them at home with Ellie one day... But Ellie was having problems with her boyfriend at the time. He was 3 years older than her. We didn't know about him... She was always very private about these kind of things... She knew we have always been very protective and she didn't want us to be worried. If only she had talked to us... That's why we encourage our other kids to tell us everything now. And I'm glad Cat listens to us, and told us about you and her" she tells me with a little smile

I smile back feeling a bit bad for not having the same kind of relationship with my parents. I wish I could've also been more open with them, about my relationship with Cat.

She sighs as she continues "That day... Her boyfriend came to our house. They had an argument, that turned into a fight... they had just broke up apparently. Ellie tried to make him leave... But he was so jealous of her... He was thinking she wanted to leave him cause she was seeing someone else... So he... he..." she stops and starts sobbing again

"Carla... Maybe it's better if..." I want to know what happened and I'm already feeling my blood boil with rage as I start to have an idea of what might have happened but I can see how much she is hurting just remembering about it and I'm beginning to think that maybe it's better not to push her. But she tells me

"No...you deserve to know... I can see how much you care about Cat, so you deserve to know..." she says

I nod and she continues "He became violent... I think he had psychological issues... He started... beating her. Cat and Manny saw the whole thing. Ellie... She told them to run away and call the police but he... started strangling her..."

Carla stops talking again and stands up looking away from me. I look at her back. She is shaking. I feel my own tears making my face wet as I hear her crying.

Oh my God. I can't believe Cat and her family went through something like that... And to think that for years I thought she was like a little girl living the happiest life ever while I was the one with a shitty situation at my house... Turns out Cat was just on meds trying to block out such a tragedy from her memory, while I was being a gank to everyone and getting in trouble for no real reason. I was just an immature kid who couldn't accept her parents' divorce.

I feel like such a dumbass right now. Poor Cat... And poor Carla. I stand up and go hug her. She hugs me back sobbing.

We stand there hugging for a few moments before she sits down again and takes a long breath.

"Carla you don't need to continue... Do you want me to bring you a glass of water?" I ask her.

"No I'm fine. Thanks... You need to know why Cat is the way she is... When that bastard was killing our first daughter... Cat ran to call the 911 just like we had taught her in case of emergency... Then she hid in her room under her bed, and stayed there the whole time. Thank God for that... Unfortunately our son wasn't so lucky... He..." she suppresses another sob "Manny... Ran to the kitchen to grab a knife... He wanted to help their big sister... That maniac was still on top of Ellie, choking her, when Manny jumped on him and stabbed him in the neck. But that monster was still able to throw our poor son against our coffee table... He hit his head so hard, the doctors were unsure if he was going ot make it..." she wipes another tear as she continues "After almost killing our son too, that son of a bitch tried to leave our house, but he didn't make it far before he bled out... When the police arrived... They found him dead in our driveway... And when they entered our house they found our kids... Little Manny with his head in a pool of blood... And Ellie... She wasn't breathing anymore. She was... dead..." she starts crying again and I realize I'm still crying too as I sob myself at her words when she continues "Cat was the only one unharmed... Physically at least... She was sweating cold and shaking, curled up under her bed... She didn't want to leave from there. She just kept screaming telling the officers she wanted her big sister... My husband and I were at work when the police called us to tell us what had happened... I will never forget it. It was the worst moment of my life"

"Carla... That's... Horrible... Everything that happened... I can't imagine the pain all of you must have been in..." I say, sobbing

She continues to wipe her tears away from her face "Our only consolation was that at least two of our kids were still alive... Manny was able to make it. But he suffered of heavy brain damages... He needed a lot of help after he recovered from his injuries. Both psychological and medical. We still take him to see doctors regularly and sometimes he seems to get better... only to get even worse eventually. He gets in trouble all the time if he isn't under our watch so he needs to be on constant medications. He takes a lot more drugs compared to Cat, to be able to be fine. But he is still... Well... You know him... He has his good days, but also his bad ones... Sometimes he gets very bad..." she tells me

I feel so bad for Cat's brother. Manny... He was an hero for trying to save their older sister despite being so little at the time. And to think I've always just thought of him as a freak... I feel like shit right now.

I think of Cat and of what she had to go through... I'm so proud of her. She was able to call the police. Despite how scared and little she also was, she was able to call for help...

I nod and Carla continues

"Manny's brain trauma doesn't allow him to fully remember what happened that day... He struggles even to remember that he had another sister other than Cat. But Cat never forgot about her... After what happened she just started lashing out at everyone... She was having nightmares every night. She slept with me and my husband for over two years. We left our old house and moved here to help her but it didn't work. Their grandmother, my mom, also helped us take care of her and Manny, and Cat got really close to their 'Nona'. But it was still not enough. I even left my job to be with her and Manny all the time. Manny needed constant help... He had... very bad episodes because of his issues. Sometimes he would've become dangerous for himself and the people around him. That used to terrorize Cat... Whenever she would have seen her brother like that, she would have started having flashbacks about what had happened to her sister. She used to run away from us and go hide under her bed and every time was always harder for us to make her come out. It was such a difficult time for our family. Both my husband and I just wanted our kids to be healthy and happy again. We brought Cat and Manny to see the best doctors we could find to get them psychological help... Eventually they both seemed to get better with time... But growing up, Cat started blaming herself for her sister's death. We were telling her every day that she had done all she could and that she was so brave for calling the police. But she wouldn't believe us... All she could remember was hiding scared under her bed. She admired her brother for trying to help their older sister and blamed herself for what had happened to him too. Every time she would have seen a picture of Ellie she would have started crying... Until one day when she was 10, we found her about to jump from her room's window with a picture of her sister. She was saying she wanted to see Ellie again to tell her she was sorry for not helping her. Luckily we stopped her in time" Carla sobs loudly after saying that and I continue to cry as I tell her:

"I... Can't believe it... Thank God you stopped her... Thank you... For saving her. I can't even imagine a world without Cat..." I say with a shaky voice

She is the one grabbing my hand this time "She is our little girl. And I'm so grateful she has someone like you in her life... I remember the day she met you back when she was little. She told me 'Mom, I met the most amazing person ever, her name is Jade West!'"

I chuckle a little "Really?"

She nods "It's so nice to see that you care so much about her"

"I love her... I never loved anyone the way I love her" I tell her immediately without even have to think about it

"I know..." she says smiling

"After what she tried to do... It was then that you decided to give Cat those antidepressants?" I ask her after a bit. I want to know the full story

"Yes. I guess because of Manny's issues we didn't pay enough attention to Cat's ones... But when she tried to... hurt herself, we realized that the psychological help she was getting was not enough. We decided to remove all the pictures of Ellie from our house. And started to give her pharmaceutical help aswell. Like we had done for Manny... But mainly anti-depressants for Cat... She couldn't deal with what had happened to her sister. So she needed to block it out. Thanks to the pills she takes, she is able to not think about Ellie and how she died. I know she can remember Ellie... But those pills help her blocking her sister's memory out so she can pretend she never existed. They keep her carefree and cheerful... Maybe even too much sometimes. But after she started taking them we could finally see her smile every day. It was like she couldn't even remember why she had been sad in the first place and started wanting her childhood back. The years she had lost mourning the loss of her sister and feeling guilty. She decorated her room with toys, and photos of puppies and everything she had always loved, to feel happy like she used to be, before what happened to Ellie. Remembering her sister is too much for Cat to handle. She just can't live with what happened. I feel sad sometimes thinking that my son can't remember his older sister while my younger daughter doesn't want to, and prefers to convince herself that she never even had a sister. Unfortunately by keep taking those pills, one day she may end up erasing Ellie from her memory completely... Afterall she was so young when we lost her... But if that's what we have to do to not have to lose another daughter, my husband and I are willing to do it" Carla says looking away from me but I can still see her sad expression as she is fighting back even more tears "I've put some pills in her soup too, before... She... needs them. She can't start having flashbacks about her sister again"

I'm speechless... Now that I know everything I feel so bad, so worried and even afraid of losing Cat, after learning she went as far as to try to take her life when she was younger... I also feel so angry about what happened to her sister. Because of that psychopath who took Ellie's life, Cat and her brother don't have an older sister now and are full of issues and fears while their parents lost one of their kids. I know Carla told me the guy who killed Ellie is also dead now, but I feel like it isn't enough. In my opinion he deserved to pay way more and for way longer after everything he did to them. I just hope there's an hell so he can burn in it forever...

I also can't help but think that it doesn't seem right to me to just let Cat forget about her sister. To make those anti-depressant have this power over her. She loved Ellie, she just can't keep pretending she never existed. She needs to accept that what happened wasn't her fault so she can remember her sister with a smile. Cat still needs her sister.

So I say

"I understand why Cat needs those pills Carla... But maybe she became too addicted to them over the years, don't you think? I know you think she needs them to block out the pain for her sister's death, but I think... I think she can find an healthier way to cope with what happened to Ellie. Maybe I can help her understand..." I was saying but she cuts me off

"No Jade. Many doctors have tried with her trust me. After years of analysis and therapy, you saw how she still gets when she starts to remember what happened... If she stops taking her pills, she will just have panic attacks every day until she will try hurting herself again!" Carla tells me looking worried

"I understand where you're coming from, but before when she was having one of her panic attacks I was able to calm her down. She returned almost back to normal and without having to take any pill" I insist.

"You didn't see her at her worst..." she says shaking her head

"But if you will just let me..." I try again

"No Jade! Promise me you will make sure she will continue to take those pills and that you will never mention Ellie in front of her!" Carla almost yells at me

"I just want her..." but again she interrupts me

"Promise me Jade! Or I swear this is the last time I'll let you see my daughter if you plan on convincing her to stop taking her pills! I'll even make her change school!" Carla says serious

I don't respond immediately. I can't risk that... In any other circumstances I would hate Carla right now maybe even scream or slap her for threatening to take Cat away from me. But I know Carla. She is a good person and a good mother. She is just so scared to lose another daughter that she is even willing to do something that extreme to protect Cat. So I tell her "I promise. I won't say anything to her"

"And you won't try to stop her from taking her pills. Right?" she asks me

I nod despite myself.

She relaxes "Good. Thank you Jade. And sorry... But I just need to protect my daughter" she says

"I understand..." I say thoughtful. She thinks to be helping her but I know that keep taking those pills, could be dangerous for Cat in the long term for both her physical and mental health. Maybe her parents just want her to take them until she will earse the trauma she went through from her memory completely, but it might be too late then. She might become too addicted to these meds. She might already be. I have to try to do something about it right now, whether Carla wants to or not. But I keep my thoughts to myself this time. She stands up after a bit and I follow her with my gaze but my mind is somewhere else...

Cat can't live like this... She needs to be happy on her own, she doesn't need some pills to keep her cheerful by blocking out her sister's memory... But at the same time the risk is too high... Her mom seems to think that Cat will try to harm herself if she will stop taking those pills. And I would never forgive myself if something like that would happen to my Cat... I want to believe she wouldn't do something like that now, even without her pills. She did in the past, sure, but she just won't do the same right now. Cat wouldn't leave me like that. We are in love. She knows how much I need her... Just like she needs me now. Me, not those pills.

Carla returns with a picture in her hands and watery eyes again. She hands it to me. I take it as she says "She... she was Ellie... Cat's sister"

I look at the picture. It's a picture of a beautiful teenage girl with glasses and blonde hair. I smile looking at it. 

"She was beautiful... She looked so much like Cat... She also..." I point at her hair

"Used to dye her hair. Yes" Carla giggles through her tears "Only blonde. While Cat wanted her hair to be the same color of..."

"A red velvet cupcake" I finish for her with a smile. Then I notice something else: Ellie, has something in her hair. An hair clip with the shape of a ladybug. Wait... A ladybug?

"She loved that hair clip.." she says noticing that I'm looking at that particular "She also had it that night when..." Carla stops and looks away form the picture, while I continue thinking...

A ladybug...

Cat's locker at school... At Hollywood Arts we all have custom lockers that we made ourselves... I was always surprised by the fact that Cat's one was very simple for her colorful and extravagant tastes. She just made her locker pink and with some simple flowers glued on it. But looking closely behind those flowers... Ever since the first time she showed it to me, I noticed a ladybug toy hidden behind them... I asked her why it looked like she had made sure that the ladybug was just barely visible and hidden behind the flowers but she had just shrugged without replying to me. But I know now... That was her way to remember her sister.

I knew her subconscious actually wants her to remember about Ellie... She is just too scared to do it cause she doesn't want to think of the horrible way she lost her sister. That's why she keeps the ladybug hidden behind those flowers... Just like she keeps her sister's memory hidden behind her cheerful and bubbly attitude.

But Ellie was her sister. She is someone worth remembering. 

I hand the picture back to Carla with a moved smile and I say "Thank you Carla. For telling me all of this. I promise I will always take care of Cat. She is all my life now"

She is smiling even though she is still sobbing as she pulls me in another hug "Thank you Jade" she tells me stroking my back.


	13. Love texts

**Cat POV**

Mhmm I'm waking up and as soon as I open my eyes and blink I see my beautiful girlfriend smiling at me. She is laying next to me under the covers in my bed. I smile back

"Heeeey baby" I greet her

"Hey my love" she replies

Whaaat? Jade West just called me her love! I mean I know she loves me but hearing her calling me that makes me melt!

"Awww Jadey!" I say wrapping my arms around her neck.

She hugs me back and gives me a kiss on the cheek

I giggle

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me... I can't even imagine my life without you" Jade tells me

My heart skips a bit "Oh my God Jade, this is the most beautiful thing someone ever told me!" I say squeezing her even more before pulling away from her just enough to kiss her on the mouth. Then when I release her mouth I tell her "How come you are so sweet today?"

She smirks "I'm mean to everyone, can't I be sweet to my girlfriend at least?"

I chuckle "Of course you can! But today you're extra sweet! Like sweeter than cotton candy!"

She shrugs "I just love my babygirl" she pecks me on my nose making me giggle again.

"And I love my Jadey-bear!" I tell her squeezing her again in an hug

"I told you not to call me like th... You know what, it's fine, I'm your Jadey-bear" Jade says hugging me back

I pull away "Ok, if you even let me call you Jadey-bear I start to get worried now" I say

She laughs and shakes her head "Are you feeling better babe?" she asks me

I nod "Why? I wasn't feeling well?" then I realize I can't really remember why am in bed right now... I can see light coming from the window behind the drawn curtains. I assumed it was morning when I started waking up but now I remember that I actually woke up at Jade's house this morning, after I had the most beautiful night of my life, making love to her... And then again in her shower. I smile and blush a little at the thought as she replies

"Yeah, you didn't feel too well, but nothing serious, don't worry" she tells me. Her face says otherwise however. I can see, even if the room is mostly dark, that she is looking at me worried.

I wonder why... I start to remember something else... Oh but of course... Her mom caught me in Jade's house in my underwear and found out we are together! Dang it...

"I'm sorry about your mom. I know you didn't want her to find out about us. Well not yet at least... And certainly not like this, anyway" I say

"It's fine Cat, don't worry. She will come around eventually. And if she doesn't I don't care. You're stuck with me forever Valentine" she tells me

I smile so widely I feel my cheeks hurt "And you're stuck with me forever and ever West!" I say kissing her forehead. My hands start roaming lower on her body until my palms and fingers met the bare skin of her thighs

She smirks "Having fun over there?"

I giggle "Yep! Why are you not wearing pants though?" I ask her

"Didn't bring one of my pj's..." Jade says

"You could have borrowed one of mine you know that!" I tell her

"Yeah, but it's not like I wanted to sleep anyway." she tells me

I smile "Oh... Maybe you wanted to do something... Better?" I ask her seductively while repeatedly winking at her as my hands are fumbling with the waistband of her panties.

She giggles "I wish... But your mom is downstairs" Jade tells me

"Ohhh... Ding dang it" I say blushing

She laughs "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to be with you to make sure you were okay" Jade says

I look at her confused "What exactly happened to me? What time is it?"

"Just after 6 Pm" she says turning to my digital clock but dodging my other question

I furrow my eyebrows even more confused "What are we doing in bed in the middle of the day?"

She looks at me silently for a few seconds before replying "I told you, you didn't feel well. But now you're better. Right?"

I nod. Then I remember the Diner... Me vomiting "Oh... Right, I forgot I wasn't feeling well at the Diner... Thanks for taking me home baby" I tell her with a smile

"You... you don't remember anything else... about the Diner?" she asks me hesitantly

I try to think "They had a very yummy cheesecake. Oh we have to go there again, one day!"

"Ok. Nothing else?" Jade asks me looking concerned.

There's something... Something that I think made me feel really bad and sad and scared in that moment... But I can't concentrate enough to think about what it was... Maybe I was just feeling sick cause I had threw up. Yeah that must have been it "No... Why, what should I remember? Did I do something bad?" I ask her

She shakes her head "No kitty. Of course not." she says placing an hand on my cheek and brushing her thumb on it.

I smile content. "Kay Kay. Can we get up? I feel good now, I'm tired to be in bed" I tell her.

"Sure baby" she say pulling the covers off our bodies and getting out of bed to open the curtains, making the sunlight enter. I squeeze my eyes and brush the sleep off of them, adjusting to the light. I look at Jade's perfect and beautiful pale legs.

"Mhmmm... Those legs go on forever" I tell her with a wink.

She chuckles "Says the one with the most beautiful pair of thighs I have ever seen!" Jade replies.

I giggle standing up to take off my pajamas pants "Let's intertwine them then" I say pulling her in a hug and kissing her before wrapping one of my legs around one of hers. She moans in the kiss and grabs my leg while I lower my hands to give her booty a little squeeze... Hehe booty... I like that word. And I like Jade's booty... I pull away for a moment to look at my babe in the eyes smiling. At the sunlight I notice that they seem red and puffy... I immediately start feeling worried and confused.

"Jade, have you been crying?" I ask her. She shakes her head no too quickly and I know she is lying.

"Jade... Why have you been crying? Is it about your mom?" I insist

"No... It's n... I mean... Yes..." she responds looking down while in my arms

"Aww babe. Your Cat is here!" I tell her hugging her tightly

"I love you" she says

I feel so happy when she tells me that! "I love you too Jadey!" I say

/

After we dress up, we go downstairs and I hug my mom telling her I'm feeling better. My dad and my brother return from fishing soon after. My dad was able to take a very large carp that we ate that night for dinner. My brother however just kept laughing about having 'accidentally' pushed another fisherman in the water. I laughed shaking my head. To my surprise Jade laughed too and seemed nicer to him today. At first I thought she was just making fun of him, but then I realized she was being sincere. I couldn't understand why... Jade has always been annoyed or weirded out by my brother and the things he does. But today she seemed like she really wanted to be nice to him. Maybe it's because we are dating so she feels like she needs to be nicer to her future brother-in-law? Well that's still not very Jade-like. She is usually just nice to me. Not that I'm not happy that she is being nice to my brother too now... It just seems weird. Even to me. But oh well... Dinner was still amazing. My girlfriend and my family all together, what more could I ask for? Now we only need Jade's parents to understand how perfect we are together and life will be amazing.

Before Jade returns to her house I make her promise not to fight with her mom, telling her that she can stay here all the time she wants if things get too tense between them. She thanked me and made me promise to think about her and have happy thoughts before going to sleep. I told her that I didn't need to promise her that cause that was exactly what I would have done. But she seemed serious when she grabbed me by the shoulders asking me to promise her anyway. So I did.

/

I get ready to go to bed even though I'm not really tired. I slept practically the whole day today. I'm about to text Jade when I already find a text from her. I smile looking at our chat. Jade changed her profile pic with a photo of us that the DJ of the Karaoke Dokie took while we were singing on stage the other day and just looking at it, makes my heart flutter... And also makes me maybe a little too excited (our dance when we sang on stage the other day was so sensual!) 

I immediately text her back. I'm so anxious to know if her mom gave her an hard time when she got back to her house, now that she knows we are a couple. She didn't seem too happy about it this morning... 

It's a relief, I guess, that her mom at least didn't threw her out or something. I sigh and plop on my bed hugging Mr. Purple at me as I continue texting Jade. 

At one point she surprises me by being so sweet that I start giggling between myself holding my Pearphone to my chest for a bit from how happy I feel, reading one of her texts that says that her heart is always with me and beats for me! Jade never likes to show how sweet she really is, in fact she is only sweet to me and usually only when we are in private, but ever since I woke up this afternoon she seems 10 times sweeter than usual! 

I can't believe she feels the lucky one when she is so amazing! I'm already texting her back... 

/

**Jade POV**

I'm laying on my bed right now... The very same bed where I had without a doubt the most beautiful night of my life with Cat, yesterday. After I got back home from Cat's house, my mom started yelling at me for spending the whole day out, so I just ran in my room and locked the door. I don't want to speak or even see my mom right now. Cat just suggested me to try to start a 'peaceful dialogue' with her, but I don't think I will be able to do that. Not right now anyway. What I learned about Cat today is more important about what my mother thinks about our relationship. I'm still pretty shaken up about what I learned about the tragedy that the Valentine's family had to go through. Right now Cat could have had a bigger sister... Ellie would have been 26 years old. And instead Cat can't even remember about her without having a panic attack because of the horrible way in which she saw her sister die. I feel so sorry for her. For her whole family. But I want to make things better for Cat. And I know that I can make my girlfriend live a normal life even without antidepressants.

Right now we are texting. I smirk. Not long after Cat and I started dating and she told her parents about us she changed her profile pic in a photo of us kissing that I think she asked Tori to take for us one day at school. That's also when I changed her contact name to 'Kitty' on my phone. The fact that I also put a purple heart next to her name should tell you know how deeply in love I am with her, cause I'm Jade West and I hate being such a sap. But not with Cat. Speaking of her, she just replied to me again right now

I chuckle. This is going to be a long night of me and Cat text-fighting over whose the luckiest one to have the other, I already know that... 


	14. All friends again

**Cat POV**

Usually Jade comes pick me up so that we can go to school together but last night my mom insisted so much about taking me to school herself. I think my mom is still worried cause yesterday I didn't feel well. Today I took my vitamins right after breakfast though, so I should be fine. Anyway I arrived at school before Jade this morning, and I'm currently waiting for her by her locker, glancing at the school's doors from time to time to make sure I don't miss my Gf when she arrives so that I can sprint to her and jump on her to give Jade a bone crushing hug!

I smile between myself cause I'm looking forward to do that. But she seems to be late today cause I don't see her... Oh chiz I just remembered I need some stuff from my own locker so I quickly run up the stair to the second floor where my locker is, walking past Trina who is animatedly talking with someone at the phone. I say "Hiiii!" to her but she just nods in my direction. I grab a few books from my locker when suddenly someone covers my eyes from behind me.

"Who am I?" she asks making a man-like voice but it's impossible for me to not recognize her... It's my Jadey! I giggle but decide to tease her a little

"Is it Robbie?" I ask.

"No! Eew how could you even take me for him?" she says sounding almost offended as she let me go. I turn around laughing and squeeze her in a hug

"I was just messing with you! I know it was my one and only Jadey!" I tell her

"Well I hope so!" Jade says

I giggle "Of course! How were you able to sneak on me anyway? I've been looking for you ever since I arrived!"

"Don't tell anyone but... I'm a ninja" Jade says lowering her voice.

I giggle lowering my voice aswell "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" then I turn serious as I ask her "Have you had a chance to talk with your mom?"

"No. She had to go to work early this morning. For one of her business trip I guess... Not that I was in the mood to talk with her anyway" Jade tells me crossing her arms

"If you need help... I'm right here. We can talk to her together you know?" I tell her with a smile

"Thanks baby. Just give me some time. I'm still mad at her" Jade says.

I nod "Kay Kay"

She smiles back, then she looks behind me at my locker and I see her expression becoming serious again. I follow her gaze and ask her "Whaty?"

Jade continues to look at my locker... I never saw her paying so much attention to it. Then she looks at me and shakes her head "Nothing. I never really took the time to appreciate how you've decorate your locker"

"Really? You've always told me it looked too simple..." I say turning to look at it. The hidden ladybug and the flowers... My locker is so dear to me...

"Like I said, I never took the time to fully appreciate it. But now that I do, I love it" Jade continues

"Aww Jade! I'm so glad! I also love your scissors locker it's so unique! Even if I find it a bit dangerous..." I say.

Jade laughs shaking her head "For you maybe, sweetheart" 

"Aww! You called me a sweetheart!" I squeal pulling her closer to me and pecking her with a kiss on the lips before noticing her colored strand of hair. She made it pink today, probably because she knows I love that color. I giggle twirling her colored stripes between my fingers. 

"Pink! I love it! Can I call you Pinkie-Jadey, today?" I ask her beaming

"Of course..." she says and I look at her hopeful "...Not" she finishes

I pout "Poo!"

"I already gave you a pass to call me Jadey, so be happy for that" she tells me

"Oh yeah! The girlfriend's pass!" I say

She laughs "Exactly. Now come here, you silly little girl!" she says enveloping my body with her arms

"Oh if I'm so silly maybe I shouldn't let you have any for some time" I tease her

Her eyes go wide for a moment before she asks me "Do you even know what that 'any' means?" 

I furrow my brows "No..." I admit "Any candies maybe?" 

She laughs "In your case yeah it tastes like candies" 

I look at her still confused "What's that suppose..." I'm asking her but she cuts me off kissing me hard and passionately on the lips. I smile in the kiss and wrap my arms around her neck closing my eyes as she pushes me lightly against my locker to deepen the kiss. I turn my head a little to give her better access to my mouth, opening my eyes slightly. In that moment I happen to see Beck passing by behind us. He glances at us just a second with a sad expression.

I have to talk to him. I put my hands on either side of Jade's face to tell her to pull away. She does, looking at me questioning.

I tilt my head in Beck's direction.

She rolls her eyes "Babe, we can't stop making out every time we see that Beck is nearby"

"No, it's not that. It's something I have been thinking from awhile now... We have to talk to him". I say

"Hmph yeah sure, why not" She looks at me like I'm joking, and she is expecting me to burst out in laughter. Then when she sees I'm serious she says "Are you for real? No I don't want to tal.."

"Jade! We need to! Things have been tense lately and I just want us to be friends with him again" I tell her

Jade crosses her arms looking around "I don't know if I want to talk to him..."

"Please Jade! Do it for me?" I tell her with my best puppy dog eyes and pushing my bottom lip out at her, with joined hands.

Jade shakes her head but she is smirking so I think I'm close to convince her "What should we even talk about with him?" 

"Just let me do the talk okay, babe?" I say, taking her hand in mine

"Alright" Jade replies as I lead her to Beck who was walking to his class. 

"Hiiii Beck!" I greet him.

He looks at us briefly then lowers his gaze "Hey... Cat... Jade..." he just says "'Sup?"

"Not much... Look can we talk to you for a minute?" I say

He looks at me surprised "What should we talk about?"

Jade looks at me with an 'I told you so' expression

Beck looks at her then at me

"Let's just go somewhere private, come on you two!" I say as I take both of their hands in mine looking around. 

Beck looks still confused but luckily doesn't protest, allowing me to lead him in an empty classroom with me and Jade. I close the door behind us.

"So... What did you..?" Beck is saying but I interrupt him to say

"First of all, I'm sorry Beck" I tell him

Both Jade and Beck look at me surprised "What?" they both say at the same time

"Babe why are you...?" Jade tries to ask me again but I continue

"I'm sorry I hurt you... That we hurt you Beck" I say looking at the tall boy.

He crosses his arms looking down, then at me "It's... Ok..."

"No it's not! I can just see it in your eyes that we hurt you... And I want you to know, it was never our intention. Right Jade?" I ask her taking her hand.

She looks down too but nods so I continue "Jade and I... We realized to be in love from a very long time. Maybe ever since junior high... This is just what our heart always wanted" I say motioning to our joined hands "But we chose to ignore our heart... In my case it was because I was scared at first to have such strong feelings for another girl without knowing if she would have ever felt the same. I was worried all the time to just ruin our friendship..." I look at Jade who is looking at me with a moved face.

"Oh Cat, I... should have realized that what we had was more than friendship a long time ago" she says with a guilty expression

"It's okay baby" I squeeze her hand then look at Beck again, who is listening to us with attention, as I continue "What's not okay, is that we hurt you in the process Beck. We are sorry. Right Jade?" I ask her, nudging her lightly in the shoulder.

She nods after a bit.

Beck looks at both of us then says to me "It's fine. Jade and I were not working as a couple, from awhile, it was not a secret... And it's not like you stole Jade from me or she cheated on me with you. At start I didn't realize how much you meant for each other. But now I can see that you two were probably always meant to be."

I see that Jade is blushing and still not looking directly at him

I smile "I think the same Beck. But I think that you and Jade were also meant to be" I say and they both look at me confused "To be friends" I finish "And that's what I want you two to be again. What I want all of us to be... Friends. Do you want to be friends with us too, Beck? Cause ever since we started Hollywood Arts together you were always like a second brother to me. And I don't want to lose a brother" I tell him with a sad expression and I see Jade suddenly looking at me with apprehension. 

Beck is also looking at me with a moved smile. After a bit he gets closer to me and hugs me. I release Jade's hand to hug him back. I'm giggling even though I have tears in my eyes.

"Of course I want to be friends with you Cat." he tells me caressing my head.

"Thank you Beck. It means a lot to me..." I tell him. When we pull apart I wipe a few tears as he looks at Jade who was watching us with crossed arms, but I can see she is also holding her tears back.

Beck brushes his hair with one hand and asks her "So... friends?"

"I guess..." she says.

I roll my eyes "Oh come on, Jade! I know you also want to be friends with Beck again! Come here grumpy pants!" I say grabbing her by an arm and pulling her closer to us

Jade shakes her head but smiling "Ok, but don't call me like that again!" she says.

Beck laughs and the three of us have a group hug. When we release each other I look at them grinning from ear to ear and clapping my hands "Yay! I'm so happy right now!" I say bouncing up and down and they both laugh at my enthusiasm before we all leave the empty classroom, Jade and I hand in hand, smiling at each other. Beck is also smiling now as he waves at us with a 'See you later girls' and we wave back at him. As we walk to our class Jade smirks at me

"You're the best babe" she tells me

I giggle "Oh I know that" I say.

"Wow modest much?" Jade laughs and I laugh with her before we share another kiss.

/

At lunch things seem to be back to normal for us and the gang. We laugh and talk with each other, Jade bickers with Tori from time to time and I squeeze her hand under the table to make her stop, Andre calls me little Red laughing at my jokes, and finally Beck seems comfortable with us again and actually looks at me when I say something. Jade and I don't have to worry about kissing openly in front of him anymore! I can see Robbie is still a bit jealous of me but he will get over it. Not long ago he also had a crush on Trina just because she kissed him while they were auditioning for a school's play... Speaking of Robbie, Rex says something from his lap while I'm feeding Jade making her eat some of my noodles with my fork.

"Hey what does a lesbian couple do for dinner? They eat out! Get it?" Rex says laughing.

I didn't get it but Jade suddenly grabs one of his arms and tears it apart before throwing it in Sinjin's soup who was sitting on a table nearby. Robbie complains getting up while the other boys are struggling not to laugh. One glare from Jade is enough to make them stop though.

I'm giggling as Robbie returns with Rex and his arm at our table. I decide to change argument asking something random "Hey do you guys think it's true that if someone walks under a ladder that person will have bad luck? And what would happen if that person also happens to walk under the ladder on Friday the 13th? Would they have extremely bad luck or would the two events cancel each other out making that person being completely fine or maybe even lucky and...

"Wow what kind of mental issues have you?" Rex interrupts my rambling

I look at him offended "What's that supposed to mea..." I'm saying but before I can finish Jade shoots up, her scissors in hand pointing them at Robbie and Rex.

Robbie looks at her in terror holding Rex at him in a protective way as Jade yells "I'm warning you Shapiro, try to imply something like that again and this goes in one of your eyeballs... Same goes if that puppet makes another stupid comment about me and my girlfriend. Understand?"

Robbie nods in fear covering Rex's mouth with his hand before running away with his puppet.

While I feel flattered that my girlfriend just stood up for me again, being so protective, I can't help but notice how she definetely overreacted. It's not the first time Rex says something mean... Tori, Andre and Beck also clearly noticed her outburst and are looking at her confused and intimidated as Jade sits back next to me. I'm also looking at her kinda shocked as she puts her scissors away before taking my hand again and continuing to eat, stabbing her salad with her fork.

"Jade... I get that you and Cat are in love now, so you feel more protective of her, but was it really necessary to terrorize Robbie like that?" Tori asks her.

"No one asked your opinion Vega" Jade tells her without even looking at her.

"I have to agree with Tori, Jade, maybe you should chill out a little" Andre tells her

Jade glares at him "What did you just said Harris?" she asks pointing her fork at him. 

The boy looks at her scared raising his hands "N... nothing, Jade" 

"Good" she says getting back to her salad. 

Tori rolls her eyes and tries to change subject talking with Andre and Beck about school's stuff, while I look at Jade.

"Babe... Thank you so much. But I also think Tori is right... You didn't have to be so..." I try to tell her but Jade cuts me off turning towards me and grabbing my face to look me in the eyes

"Cat, you are so talented... You can sing, you can act, you can dance, you can cook, you are good at doing make up and stage costumes for school... But that's not even all. You're a beautiful person inside and out. You're so sweet and kind and fill my dark heart with happiness every time I see you. You're a wonderful person. And no one should dare saying otherwise... Not on my watch" Jade tells me

I'm speechless.

I hear Tori speak next to me "Aww! That was so sweet! Jade has an heart after all!" she says but stops as Jade glares at her for a moment before looking back at me.

I'm still gaping at her "Jade... Every time I think you just told me the most beautiful words I have ever heard, you just keep proving me wrong by saying something even better. I love you... You're simply amazing... Sometimes I think you're too amazing for me" I tell her, doing my best to hold back my tears of joy.

"Not a chance... Maybe the other way around. You're too amazing for me" Jade tells me

"No, you are!" I protest

She rolls her eyes "Let's not start okay? Got a better use for our mouths right now"

"Eating?" I ask her

She chuckles "Nope"

"Then, what ar..." but before I can ask her I already know the answer as she is leaning on me and I meet her half way kissing her on the lips and immediately feeling her asking for entrance poking my bottom lip with her tongue and I happily welcome her, opening my mouth to let her deepen the kiss. The other guys at the table are saying something but we are starting to zone out, lost in our kiss already.

I never felt so happy in my life!

/

After lunch I kiss Jade goodbye and we split for our respective classes. I retrieve some books from my locker and as I'm bouncing happily to my class, Robbie approaches me in the hall. Rex isn't with him now. 

"Hey Cat" he greets me

"Hey Robbie!" I smile at him then I pout a little "Sorry about Jade before, she gets a little too protective of me now that we're girlfriends, you know?"

Robbie nods "It's OK... Actually I am sorry. About Rex. He is out of control!"

"I know, don't worry!" I say. I know Rex is not real. But it helps Robbie, to think that he is... Kinda like me with my stuffed animals. Except I actually know they aren't real, I just pretend that they are sometimes cause it makes me feel better, also I don't carry them around at school and make them talk... Well maybe, sometimes... But not as much as Robbie with Rex. And my stuffed animals don't say mean things to other people!

"Anyway hmmm... I just wanted to tell you... I mean... We haven't really had a chance to hang out ever since you got together with Jade, and I kinda miss it" Robbie is saying but I interrupt him

"Rob, you can ask me to hang out anytime you want. Just, I don't want you to think it's a date or anything. Cause I have a girlfriend, you know that" I tell him 

"Yeah... Now you have a girlfriend... But what about before? Why we couldn't go out on a real date back when you were single?" Robbie asks me

I blush "I just... You've always been a friend to me Robbie, and I didn't want to make things weird between us"

"But with Jade it's ok to be weird huh? You know, having a lesbians relationship and all..." he says to me.

I look at him surprised and a little mad "What's that supposed to mean? You have a problem with us Robbie?" I ask him

He blushes "No!... I... Sorry Cat... I didn't mean that. I just... I wasn't expecting you and Jade... You know... You were friends with her too. Why you gave her a chance to be more than that, but never gave me one?"

"Robbie... I'm sorry but by the time I met you I was already in love with Jade" I admit to him

"But you dated other boys while she was with Beck... Couldn't you let me take you out on a date too, at least once?" Robbie asks me.

I pout "No"

"Why?" he asks again, clearly irritated

"Cause it wouldn't have been right" I tell him looking sorry at him

Robbie looks hurt "Oh, but of course... Sorry, I'm not in your league, right? You're too beautiful, you wouldn't date such a nerd like me huh?"

"No!" I immediately say "I'm not like that!"

"Yeah, sure" he says looking away clearly unconvinced 

"It's true! Robbie you know me, I wouldn't think something like that" I insist

"Then why it wouldn't have been right to date me?" Robbie asks me

"Because I only dated those boys to try to get over Jade. I didn't have a serious relationship with any of them. And I couldn't do that to you cause you are my friend" I explain to him looking down for a bit "Would you have been happy if I just lead you on by dating you, like I did with them, only to leave you if you wanted our relationship to get serious?"

He looks at me for a moment serious, then shakes his head no

"I know it wasn't fair to those guys either but... I just couldn't do that to you because I could see you really liked me, and I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt a friend" I explain to him

He remains silent for a few moments, adjusting his glasses on his nose. Then he nods thoughtful "I... Understand..."

"Are you okay Robbie?" I ask him feeling a bit bad for him. He looks so sad. 

"Y-yes... I... Thanks for your honesty Cat. Like you said, at least you didn't lead me on. Except for that one time you kissed me" he says

I roll my eyes "Rob, that was just a fake kiss to make you realize that stage kisses don't mean anything. I only did that to make you get over Trina" 

Robbie chuckles a little "I know. I was just joking... See you around Cat" he tells me trying to go away but I grab his arm

"Wait, Robbie... Are we good? I mean... I want us to be friends" 

He smiles at me "I'll always be your friend Cat" he tells me hugging me. 

I giggle hugging him back "Thanks. So are you okay at just hanging out with me, just as friends?" 

"Sure! I'll call you one of these days when I'm free. The question is, will Jade be okay? Cause I don't want her to stab me in the eyeball!" Robbie says shivering at the thought. 

I giggle "Jade will be okay. She loves me, so she trusts me. And she wouldn't do that to my best friend!" 

He steps away from me smiling "Thanks Cat. But I better go now... If Jade catches me hugging her girlfriend, she'll definitely kill me!" he says looking around

I laugh "I just told you she..." but he doesn't even let me finish as he starts running away, as far as possible from me

"Better not take any chances! Bye!" Robbie says, waving at me from afar. 

I continue laughing, waving back at him "Bye Robbie!" 

I feel good while getting to my class. I feel like I needed to have these kind of talk with both Beck and Robbie, just so they could've accepted me and Jade and we could all be friends again. 

And it feels so good to have a girlfriend and so many friends!. 


	15. I'm here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And a very long one too :) Please leave kudos and comment if you haven't already! They are important for me, to know what do you guys, think about my work! Thank you so much!
> 
> Also warning: sexual scenes

**Jade POV**

So, another week passed and now that things are OK between Cat and I and our friends, I only have to deal with my parents... I decided with Cat that we are going to try and talk to my mom again today. She is always off to work so we didn't really speak that much this week. But even if we will be able to put some sense into her, our problems won't be over... There is also my dad I need to speak to... My dad who never approved pretty much anything of my life choices ever since I started attending Hollywood Arts. My dad who always thought of me as a rebel child who never listened to his advices... So I obviously look forward to also come out to him as a lesbian, now (sarcasm... duh).

But lately I have something else on my mind, something way more important: I found out that Cat is on anti-depressants, and I don't like it one bit. I have to stop my girlfriend from taking those pills. She is addicted. I can see she is. Her reaction when I tried to take those anti-depressants away from her the day I found out about them, proved it to me.

It's not good for her, even though her parents seem to believe it is, and that those pills are the only way for their daughter to feel happy and the only thing preventing Cat from trying to hurt herself. Gosh why our respective parents have to be such a pain in the ass for us both, but for different reasons?

Cat is happy with me. I know she can be this happy with me even without those meds. So they're parents are wrong. She doesn't need those pills.

Cat's parents took her brother to see the doctors today and I'm currently on her couch checking my phone and waiting for her to get ready.

I have a picture of me and Cat kissing as my savescreen that makes me smirk. I look at the time... She is up there in her room from quite some time now, why is she taking so long to get ready? We are just supposed to go to my house it's not like it's a fancy date or something. I huff and make a new status on TheSlap

I receive a few comments.

_Andre Harris:_

_Don't you want lil Red to look good for you?😏_

_Rex Powers:_

_Chiz, Robbie would be happy to wait hours for Cat, just to go out on a date with her! 😁😁😁_

_Robbie Shapiro:_

_Rex! Ignore him Jade, please don't kill me! 🙏_

I roll my eyes. Robbie even made Rex commenting on my post. Those freaking guys should really learn how to control their hormones around us or else... Then I read Vega's comment

_Tori Vega:_

_Patience is a virtue for strong people, Jade 😉_

I groan annoyed... Have they all decided to piss me off today? Apparently yes, since I also see that Beck just replied to Vega's previous comment:

_Beck Oliver:_

_Yeah, well, Jade is tough, but somehow her and patience don't really match 😅_

I angrily reply

_Jade West:_

_Shut the f up all of you, or I'll rip you guys a new one as soon as I see you!_

I only decided to censure the f-word to not get reported again on this social, but I still smile satisfied when no one of them has the guts to reply me.

Only Cat comments

_Cat Valentine:_

_Calm down love, I'm coming! Just a sec! 😘 Got a surprise for yaaa! xoxo_

Hmm... A surprise huh? I smile but don't show my excitement as I reply

_Jade West:_

_Just get a move on babe! 🙄_

I put my phone away in my purse and after a couple of minute I hear Cat's voice coming from the stairs

"Heeeey love! Surprise!" she says

I turn to see her and my eyes go huge immediately. Cat is smiling at me dressed in her old cheerleader uniform from junior high

"Took me a little bit to find my old cheerleader uniform, but here I am! Go Pelicans!" she says jumping a few steps and then doing a cartwheel to get right in front of the couch where I'm sitting with a huge grin on her face.

I look at her stunned, gawking like an idiot

She giggles at my expression "So can I still be a cheerleader? I guess this skirt looks a bit too skimpy on me now, but, it's been a few years you know..."

"Baby... You're so damn hot! You look even better now than you did back then!" I'm able to say eventually.

She giggles and gets on my lap straddling my legs with her bare thighs. Shit she is turning me on so much already... The wait was definitely worth it.

"I was thinking... before we go to your house to talk with your mom, we can both use a little distraction to feel more relaxed" Cat says wiggling her eyebrows at me

"Absolutely" I smirk and press my lips on hers grabbing her by the hips. She wraps her arms around my neck as we deepen the kiss making our tongues meet in our mouth. I can't resist to Cat Valentine when she is so seductive... I mean... she is dressed in her old cheerleader uniform!

I make one hand slid down her torso until I reach her skirt. I lift it up enough for me to slid my hand underneath it and my fingers immediately start brushing her center through her cotton underwear. She moans in my mouth but keeps kissing me.

She gets wet for me almost immediately after I start touching her. I smile in the kiss and bite her lower lip lightly making her whimper in excitement before she leaves my mouth and kisses my nose only to return to my lips again and suck on my tongue.

Oh shit that was so hot! I have to make her mine right here, right now! I push her underwear on one side and start touching her directly.

She leaves my mouth to moan more loudly this time "Oh Jadey!"

"Kitty Cat..." I moan too as I slip a finger in her.

She gasp and moans again closing her eyes and starting to move her hips back and forth on my hand gripping my shoulders tightly for support, panting. I watch her mesmerized as she is rocking my hand. Damn, she is so freaking sexy. My other hand that was holding her body on top of me goes a little up to cup one of her breasts through her uniform. I smirk as I feel her rigid nipple poking through.

"No bra babe?" I ask her

She bits her bottom lip and nods "Mhm... Hmm... You like?" she asks

"Love it" I smile pinching her nipple between my index and thumb lightly and slipping another finger in her at the same time.

"Ohhhh! Jade! You make me feel so good!" she moans again and starts moving her hips faster on my fingers.

"You like this babygirl? You like how I feel inside of you?" I ask her... I'm getting wet just by watching her

"I loooove it!" she says releasing another moan. I move my hand back and forth matching her movements and pumping my fingers inside of her. She is so beautiful... Gosh I can't believe I'm having sex with a cheerleader. I think it was always a fantasy of mine... Yeah maybe I was never as straight as I thought I was... Or maybe I'm so in love with Cat I can't think straight anymore. Literally.

I feel her walls clenching tightly around my fingers as she screams in ecstasy, her eyes rolling in the back of her head "Oh jeez... Oh yeeees!" she screams as she reaches her climax "Oh funk!" she continues to moan and I laugh. She is so damn adorable when she has an orgasm but still does her best not to cuss. I don't know how she is always able to do it... I mean I also try not to swear during... these moments, cause I know that she doesn't like curse language but one time when she was down on me I couldn't help but scream 'Holy fucking shit' cause she made me come so hard... Yeah that's how good my kitty is in bed... How good we both are judging by how loud she is being right now. And thank God there's no one else at home, cause I just had sex with Cat on the Valentine's couch with her moaning the entire time.

"Jaaaaade!" she scream one last time before relaxing on me hugging me by the neck and resting her head on one of my shoulders, still panting to try to catch her breath. I pull my fingers out of her vagina and wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her on the neck.

We stay like that for a bit. After she stops panting I hear her saying

"You're so amazing Jade." she tells me

"Thank you pretty girl" I tell her

She giggles "It's so fun and makes me feel so good you know? I never thought it could have felt so amazing" she says a bit timidly and I know she is blushing right now even though I can't see her face as she is still lying her head on my shoulder

I giggle and I decide to tease her "What are you talking about?"

"You know Jadey! When you give me that feeling... When you know hmm..." she trails off so I finish for her

"When I give you an orgasm?" I say with a smug smile

"It's that what it's called? An orgasm?" she asks lifting her head from my shoulder to look me in the eyes

I love how she can still manage to be this innocent even now that she is not a virgin anymore. I nod "Yeah... You gave me plenty of orgasms too ever since we started sleeping together" I smirk

Cat smiles widely at me "Well if they were half as good as when you're giving one of those to me... Then I have to say I'm pretty amazing too"

I chuckle "I can confirm that" then I grab her by her bare tights and get up hoisting her up with me. She is so light. She giggles and starts kissing my neck. I release a light content moan as I easily bring her upstairs to her room kicking the door open. I place her on her bed and she immediately drags me on top of her and starts fumbling with the buttons on my jeans undoing them so she can slip an hand inside of them, starting to touch my center through my underwear. I moan and my hands leave her body to push my jeans down together with my underwear so she can touch me directly and push her fingers inside of me.

/

After we made love, I'm dressing back and Cat is also changing into more appropriate clothes, so we can go meet my mom.

I look at her cheerleader uniform she left on a chair by her desk and I smirk before looking at her as she is fully dressed in a pink shirt and jeans now.

"I finally understand why you wanted to be a cheerleader so badly, back in junior high... You were already thinking about seducing me one day!" I tell her teasingly.

She giggles brushing her hair with a brush while looking at herself in the mirror "I actually wanted to be a cheerleader to be like my sister. She was a cheerleader once..."

I look at her wide eyed as she seems to be realizing what she just said. Her eyes become huge and worried. Her brush falls from her hand and on the floor.

"Cat...?" I try but she is already starting to freak out, her breath becoming heavy and uneven and her eyes filling with tears as she tries to run out of the room

"I f-forgot to take my pills... My vitamins today... S-sorry!" she tries to leave the room but I catch her in my arms stopping her

"I need to...! Jade let me go!" she cries.

"Baby shhh... It's okay look at me!" I say. She is crying but she look at me in the eyes.

"You don't need those pills" I tell her

"No! You don't understand Jade I..." she is saying but I kiss her on the lips to silence her before I continue:

"You can't take them now anyway. It's already been a few hours since lunch and you need to have something in your stomach before taking those pills, remember? Or else they will make you feel sick" I reason

She looks worried "Oh gosh, no! If I don't take them I will start remembering b-bad things... I can't! I want to be happy!"

"Do you forget to take your pills often?" I ask her

She shakes her head no "I'm used to take them from years now... I just... Ever since we started dating I forget to take them sometimes because I feel so happy like... like..." she says as realization forms on her face

I smile "Like you don't need them anymore. Right? That's how you feel? " I ask her

She looks at me and nods

I smile even more "See? You don't need those pills to make you happy"

She smiles back a little "I just... need you... to make me happy"

I nod and kiss her again. But after a bit she pulls away "But what about when I'm not with you? I can't deal with it on my own... My parents, the doctors, they all tried to help me but it didn't work... I'm so scared" she says burying her face in the crook of my neck. My poor babygirl...

"Then I'll never leave you alone again" I tell her caressing her hair.

"But that's not possible Jade! You have your own life! Your parents..." she says but I interject.

"Who are always distant from me and never at home" I say

"Jade... You know you can't be with me all the time... And I just don't feel ready to stop taking my pills anyway. Sorry... Not yet. Not completely" she tells me looking at me apologetic

I nod at her and I continue to smile to let her know it's okay "It's fine Cat. You don't have to stop all of a sudden. But maybe you can start by reducing the consume? You can take them less frequently. Like, not every day anymore"

She looks uncertain but then she nods "Yes... I think I can do that... If you help me"

"Of course kitten!" I say lifting her chin up to me and kissing her lips

She smiles and I say "Let's start with today ok? Today you won't take them"

"But we have to go meet your mom! I can't risk having a crisis and freaking out in front of her or she'll never let you date me again! She already hates me cause I slept with you behind her back..." she says sadly.

"Ok first I don't need my mom's approval if I want to sleep with my girlfriend. Second, she doesn't hate you... She is just mad at me cause I didn't tell her I was dating a girl now. Also forget about my mom for today, we can just stay here at your house. I'll spend the night with you and we will talk to my mom some other time one of these days" I tell her reassuringly

She smiles widely as soon as she hears me saying that I will spend the night with her but then frowns "But I really wanted to talk to your mom and explain her..!" she tries to say but I interrupt her pressing a finger on her lips

"Shhh... It's okay babygirl. My mom can wait" I tell her. She smiles

"Ok Jade" she kisses my fingertip, and I wrap an arm around her shoulders making her seat with me on her bed

"You said... you wanted to be a cheerleader... because of your sister" I try cautiously

She nods looking down

"Do... Do you want to talk... about her?" I try. She stays silent so I say "Sorry, if you don't want, you don't have to..."

"No, I need to give you an explanation" she tells me

"Of course not... Only if you want to" I tell her

She nods "I need to. I guess I shocked you by mentioning her so out of the blue before... You've been my best friend for years and now you are my girlfriend and I never even told you I had a sister. But yeah I have... Had an older sister..." her voice is calm but I can see tears falling from her face. She quickly wipes them and takes a long breath.

"How was she like?" I ask her trying to distract her from the thought of how her sister died, while caressing her shoulders. She leans on me resting her head on my legs and laying down on one side with her legs pulled up to her stomach. I start caressing her forehead tenderly. 

She smiles but it's a sad smile "I can barely remember her... I was so little... Her name was Ellie. I used to look up to her so much. She was so beautiful and talented. She liked to dance and sing... I remember I wanted to be like her" Cat says

I start brushing her red hair on my lap "I think she would be proud of you. You have many talents aswell, including singing and dancing" I tell her

She looks at me and her smile gets wider. She reaches up for my face with one hand and I take the hint leaning down to press a light kiss on her mouth before she continues "You're so sweet Jade. But she wouldn't be proud of me... I... I let her die... And did nothing. That's pretty much the only thing I can think of when I remember about her" she sobs and wipes her tears again "That's why I need to forget about her..." she continues

"Oh Cat..." I start asking myself if I should tell her that her mom told me everything already or if that would bother her too much and maybe I should just let her tell me what happened by herself when and if she will feeling up to. But I need to tell her something right now to let her know it wasn't her fault and that she did something very important by calling for help. So I say "You're a wonderful person Cat. You always try to help others. You can't blame yourself"

"Yes I can!" she replies screaming, taking me by surprise. She buries her face in her hands crying as I pull her up to hug her

"Baby shhh... It's okay Cat shhh... I'm here for you" I whisper in her ear as she continues to cry. She buries her face in my hair and I can hear her say

"Me and my brother were home alone with Ellie... We were having so much fun but then... Her boyfriend arrived... He was screaming at her... Then he started beating her... and I ran away scared. But I heard everything! He was yelling bad words at her the whole time! She was screaming in fear! My brother was also screaming! And I just hid under my bed scared!" she says through her sobs

And now I realize why Cat hates so much when people scream or swear... That still brings her bad memories. I feel so sorry for her, especially because I can see she still feels so guilty for Ellie's death.

"Oh baby... That's horrible... But you were so little back then, there was nothing you could do! You called the police despite how scared you were. You were able to call for help! Thanks to you your brother is alive. Ellie would have been so proud of you. Of her little sister!" I tell her kissing her on the head.

She pulls away from me and looks at me, her face wet and her make up completely ruined because of her tears.

"B-but... I could have saved my sister too, if I just tried to do something more like my brother did... Calling for help was not enou..." she seems to realize something looking at me questioning.

"How do you know I was the one who called help?" she asks me

I blush... Damn it I let it slip "Your... your mom told me. About what happened"

She looks at me shocked "W-what? My mom... She told you about...? Oh... oh, but of course!" she yells at me pushing me away and standing up.

I look at her confused as she continues "That's why you wanted to be with me! You just felt bad for me didn't you? You knew I was so messed up, so when you found out I loved you, you didn't have the courage to break my heart telling me you didn't feel the same, so you pretended to reciprocate my feelings!"

"What?" I blink at her unable to believe that she would really think I could do that. Then I remember that her outburst and sudden change of mood might be caused by the fact that she didn't take her pills today. So I quickly stand up to try to calm her "Babe..." I say trying to pull her in a hug.

But she pushes me away again "Don't touch me! I'm so dumb! I was just a stupid kid to think that your feelings for me might have been anything other than pity!" Cat continues to yell at me

"Cat, you know it's not like that! After everything we shared together..." I'm telling her but she cuts me off with a slap in the face. I look at her shocked but just for a second. I can see by her expression that she is not herself right now. Her eyes are wide, she is shaking and looks so angry

"How could you? You had sex with me! You took my virginity... You... you f-fucked me... And you don't even love me!" Cat says

Hearing Cat throwing an 'F' bomb is something I thought I would have probably never heard in my life... Now I know for sure that she is not herself right now.

So I do everything to make her come back to her senses. I grab her wrists even if she tries to fight back and get away from me, and I kiss her hard on the lips

"Let me... Hmph!" Cat tries to push me away again but I don't let her this time. I kiss her with all the love I have for her, feeling her face wet with tears. I keep kissing her until she stops trying to push me away and relaxes eventually. We pull apart and I let her wrists go. She looks at me for a moment with an apologetic expression. Before I can say anything she throws her arms around me and starts hugging me.

"Oh my God Jade! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Oh gosh I'm a terrible girlfriend!" Cat cries kissing the cheek where she hit me a moment ago, and I squeeze her at me

"Babe you're the best girlfriend ever. You didn't hurt me at all. You were just not being yourself. You know I'm with you cause I love you. Your mom told me what had happened to you that day you felt sick after we had been at the Diner. We were already together, so you have no reason to believe I'm with you because I feel bad for you. I want to be with you because I'm in love with you Cat" I tell her

"I know! I love you too, so much! I just... I don't know what had gotten into me! Oh gosh I told you such horrible things! I didn't mean them Jade... I want you to know I..." Cat is telling me but I cut her off with a quick kiss on the lips and say

"I know Cat. I know. You don't need to apologize. I'll never let you go babygirl" I say starting rocking her back and forth in my embrace. She hugs me tightly and mumbles a 'thank you' as she continues sobbing on my shoulder.

After a bit I pick her up bridal style and sit on the bed with her in my lap, to make her feel more relaxed. Then I make her lie on the mattress and stand up. I'm about to ask her if she wants a glass of water but she immediately grabs my hand pulling me back on the bed with her.

"No! Don't leave me Jade! Please I'm sorry I told you those mean things! I love you and I know you feel the same for me and when we are together I feel so good and happy and I know it's because we are in love, please don't leave me because I was mean!" Cat pleads me, shaking me by the shoulders and I hug her again.

"Cat, babe, relax! I told you, I know that. I was just going to ask you if you wanted me to bring you a glass of water" I reassure her

"Oh... yes please" she tells me.

I let her go with a kiss on the cheek and stand up with a smile "I'll be back in a minute" I say.

"Kay Kay" she replies.

I sprint to her kitchen and immediately fill a glass with water in the sink. I drank it for myself to calm myself down a little too, before I refill it to bring it to Cat as fast as possible.

She is where I left her sitting against the headboard of her bed, only now she has Mr. Purple and a teddy bear with her and is hugging them tightly.

I hand her the glass of water and she thanks me smiling, before drinking it. Then I take her hand and I help her get up, to take her to the bath so she can wash her face before we return to her room.

I kick off my shoes and she does the same. Then she turns to me.

"Be with me... I want to be with you" Cat tells me motioning to her bed

It's still early but I understand that after her outburst maybe she just wants to cuddle up in bed with me a little, and then sleep. So I tell her "Sure babe, let me just draw the curtains" I say but she grabs my hand.

"No... I meant... Let's make love. Again" Cat says to me

I look at her surprised from her request "Are you sure?"

She nods then looks at me pouting "You don't wanna? I know we already did it today but..."

I shake my head "No it's not that, I just didn't think you were feeling up to, after... Well..." I say motioning with an hand behind my back to where some minutes ago she had her panic attack.

She shakes her head "I just want to show you how sorry I am... And how much I love you. Just let me show you"

"Cat, I know. We don't have to make love again right now for tha..." I'm saying but she starts lifting her shirt over her head and then unzipping her jeans that she pulls down her legs until she is just in her bra and underwear.

I'm looking at her with a watering mouth as she smiles seductively at me leading me on her bed with her. She looks me in the eyes as she says "Just let me..."

And I let her...

She makes space for us on her bed removing her stuffed animals and I make quick work of my clothes too before she gently leads me down to her bed and starts kissing practically every inch of my body. We help each other getting free from our bras and underwears and we make love again. Her on top of me the whole time. Her leg between mine and my thigh between hers.

We kissed, moaned, told each other how much we love one another, held each other while we were coming... It was such a special moment. Hot, sexy, like always but this time it was also so emotional and tender. I know I've already said this, but gosh I'll say it again: I never felt so in love in my whole life...

I don't know for how long we have been at it...

All I know is that it got dark outside in the meantime, so at least a couple of hours. We only took small breaks from time to time in which we whispered love words to each other while coming down our heights, before starting again switching positions to please one another in many different ways. I'm surprised and very proud to say that Cat was the first person I ever did a 69 with. We initiated it involuntary actually, after we got very passionate during our love making. She was grinding on me at some point, sitting on my stomach with her back facing me as I was slowly grazing her shoulders with my nails making her purr from time to time just like her namesake. Her wetness on my skin marking me with her womanly juices and making me so horny... That was so freaking hot... But what she did after that made things even better... She told me she loved me more than anything and then started touching me between my legs. I almost came just from her words and I wanted to tell her it was the same for me, but as soon as I felt her fingers brushing my clit, I started writhing in ecstasy. It was then that I got the idea of the 69, grabbing her by the thighs and making her leave my womanhood just for a moment so she could come up on me until her pelvis was on my face and I could also reach her slit with my mouth, so that we could pleasure each other at the same time. We both loved it so freaking much. I couldn't restrain myself from slapping her perfect ass a couple of times in pure pleasure when she also leant down on my pussy, replacing her fingers with her mouth. Her tongue licking me up and dpwn made me lose my freaking mind for a minute there... Luckily she didn't seem to mind me slapping her. In fact her moans told me she actually enjoyed it. I don't think we've ever been so loud in bed, before... We came undone together not long after I began probing her with my tongue and she started suckling on my clit. That was so amazing that we were ready for more in just a few minutes if we didn't have to stop because of Cat's parents, who called her at the phone, telling her they would have been back soon and that they were going to bring pizza for dinner.

Cat told them I would have stayed the night and they asked us which pizza we wanted. We both decided for a Pepperoni one.

So we went to the bath to take a quick shower to recompose ourselves a little, as we were sweaty (yes even me...) and both had hairs that could only be described as 'just been fucked'. We showered together, though we just made out a little while washing each other or I don't think we would have been able to leave the shower and dry ourselves before her parents arrived... Then we put some pajamas on (I have one of my spared pj's at Cat's house by now) and just decided to cuddle in bed together, waiting for her parents to return.

"That was wonderful, love" I tell her at some point while I'm hugging her at me and she is resting her head on my chest drawing circles with her index on my stomach

"So wonderful..." she tells me with a smile and we exchange a peck on the lips.

Then she appears thoughtful

I look at her and say "Look babe, I don't want to ruin the mood but... I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry about what happened to your sister."

She sighs "Thanks. Ellie would've been 26 now... She was 10 years older than me. I don't remember much about her but I like to believe she would have been happy to see how in love I am with you"

I squeeze her at me. "I'm sure she would have been happy."

We continue to talk about Ellie for a bit and I notice while she is talking to me that Cat seems more lucid and mature in her way of speaking when she is off her meds. She needs to stop taking those pills. If I could just make sure she won't have those panic attacks anymore, she wouldn't need them any longer...

Cat giggles at some point in our conversation which brings me back from my thoughts "We used to play karaoke all the time... Ellie, Manny and me... My brother wasn't so good but he liked to make us laugh trying to sing all kinds of songs. Ellie was so amazing though... I think she inspired me to be who I am today. I wish I could remember her voice better. But if I start remembering too much about her... I will eventually think of... of how she... " she trails off and I can already hear the panic in her voice so I turn to her in bed immediately, and grab her face

"Your sister loved you and she was an amazing person. That's all you need to remember about her" I tell her.

She smiles and nods a bit sadly "I'll try..."

"Your mother showed me a picture of her. Of Ellie" I tell her cautiously

"Yeah? She was beautiful right?" Cat asks me

"Yeah. She looked a lot like you. I also noticed she used to wear a ladybug hairclip. A ladybug... Just like the toy you've decorated your locker with, at school" I say looking at her with attention, to make sure that what I'm saying isn't making her uncomfortable.

Cat releases a deep breath then nods "I made my locker like that with her in mind. The ladybug always remindeded me of her because she was always wearing that hairclip... It was her good luck charm... My mom gave it to me after Ellie was..." she shakes her head squeezing her eyes and I start caressing her face

"It's okay you don't have to..." I'm telling her but she continues.

"But then my parents took it away from me and also hid all the pictures of Ellie after I... Did my mom also told you about...?" she asks me worried

This time I feel my own tears running down my cheeks as I nod "I still can't believe that you wanted to end your life... At such a young age... You would've never grown up to be such a smart and talented young woman. And I would have never met you... You do know that my life would be so miserable without you right?" I ask her crying 

"Aww Jadey!" she says hugging me at her tightly "I wish she didn't tell you about that"

As she is hugging me I squeeze her at me and tell her "Just promise me Cat, promise me that you will never try to do something like that again. I want you to try to remember even when you're having a crisis that I love you too much and I just can't lose you. You are my best friend, my girlfriend, the love of my life... And if you die... I would die too"

Cat pulls away from me looking at me shocked "Jade don't ever say that again!"

"Then promise me Cat!" I insist

"Of course I promise! I would never leave you! Jade I love you too much. I love you since forever... And I want to be with you, always" she says

I smile reassured while she wipes my tears from my face with her thumbs and then starts licking my cheeks making me giggle

"What are you doing? Licking my face clean? I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm a Cat! Remember?" she says. We both laugh at that.

We hear her parents come back and Cat's dad calling for her as they enter the house

"Cat? We are back, honey! Where are you?" he says

"Hey daddy! I'm in my room with Jade!" Cat tells him

"We brought pizza!" her brother yells

"Yeah come downstairs you two before it gets cold!" her mom echooes

"We brought pizza!" her brother repeats

"Yeah I heard you the first time Manny! Just a sec!" Cat continues, rolling her eyes.

I shake my head smiling as we stand up. Cat takes my hand but before we can leave her room she stops to tell me "It's better if we don't tell my parents about... well... before... And that I want to try to take my pills less frequently from now on. They won't like it"

I think about it "Are you sure? Maybe they deserve to know... I mean yeah, I know for certain that they won't be agree. Your mother was absolutely clear about that when she threatened me to keep us apart if I would have tried to stop you from taking those pills, or even if I would have just mentioned Ellie to you, but..." I'm saying when she interrupts me

"What?" she looks at me wide eyed "My mom threatened to keep us apart? How could she do that? I can't believe it!" she says clearly hurt

"She just wants to protect you baby..." I tell her

"By keeping me away from the girl I love, if I stop taking some pills? Pills that they give me to make me forget about my sister just so they can have the perfect daughter they always dreamed of? Then what, they would've just started giving me even more pills to make me forget about you too? I can't believe it, I'm so mad right now!" Cat is saying getting angrier at every word and starting to raise her voice.

"Shhh babe calm down!" I try to tell her

"No I don't want to calm down! Now they are going to listen to me!" Cat says opening the door of her room. And I realize how her mood continues to change because of her being off her meds.

I stop her and close the door again

"Jade! Let me..." she is saying but I interrupt her

"Cat, I agree with what you just said, but I want you to try to put yourself in their shoes... They... lost one of their daughter in a horrible way... " I tell her

"And I lost a sister!" she interjects

"I know, but what I meant is... They are just doing what they think it's best to keep you safe. That's why we will show them that you can be happy even when you're not on meds. You will gradually reduce those anti-depressants until you will feel like you don't need them at all. And then, one day we will tell them that you're not taking them anymore and that you're perfectly fine. OK?" I ask her.

She appears thoughtful for a bit but then she relaxes and nods at me "Yeah... I think you're right." then she throws her arms around my neck "Gosh what would I do without you?"

I chuckle hugging her at me "You would be just as lost as I would without you"

She giggles and starts kissing me.

"Manny is eating all the Pepperoni from your pizza, Cat!" her dad calls for us again.

Cat releases my mouth and says "Nooo! Mannyyyy!"

I laugh while she takes my hand "We better go! Hurry!"

"Yes ma'am!" I say kissing her cheek before we leave her room.

Before we go downstairs Cat squeezes my hand and tells me "You won't tell anyone right? About everything... I don't want our friends to know. For now at least"

"Of course Cat. You didn't even have to tell me. I wouldn't have said a word to anyone" I assure her.

She smiles widely "Thank you love"

I smile back at her kissing her hand. Maybe it won't be easy, but I know I can help her. And I will help Cat. Cause I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the little references to Ariana Grande's recent songs, near the end? ;)


	16. Dealing with PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: language and flashbacks about traumatic events

**Cat POV**

I'm in my old house and the panic starts taking over me immediately... It's been years since I had these kind of dreams... But when I don't take my pills they resurface...

I need to wake up, I know that, but then... I see her... Her face... Ellie... Her blonde hair, and her smile. She was always so sweet to me. I just want to hug her and tell her I love her again. But as I try to do that a couple of hands grab her by the neck and push Ellie on the floor... It's her boyfriend... I had completely forgot his face... How angry and crazy he looked... Just looking at him I freeze and feel myself completely terrorized

_If I can't have you, no one else will bitch!_

He screams at her getting on top of her and starting to strangle her

_No! Please! Stop!_

_Let her go! Don't hurt my sister!_

Me and my brother screams at him. I'm shaking watching the scene. I want to keep screaming at him to keep telling him to stop but only a scream of panic comes out of my mouth as I watch my sister trying to scratch that guy's horrible face, to push him away from her. But he is too strong for her...

_Manny... Cat... Run! Call... Police..._

Ellie is barely able to say, her beautiful voice choked by that horrible boy's hands. My brother runs to the kitchen, I scream again and cry as I go grab my family's phone with shaky hands and run to my room in panic, digiting 911... Then suddenly I feel someone lightly shaking me... I scream

"Cat... Cat... I'm right here baby! It's just a nightmare!"

I open my eyes and find myself in my room but in my new house and it's dark. I'm able to recognize Jade who is looking at me worried while holding me in her arms.

I continue to pant and shake in her embrace and I start crying, only to realize I was already crying by how wet my face feels.

I bury my head in Jade's hair as she hugs me at her more tightly. Her arms, her embrace... Is where I feel safe. I continue to sob wrapping my arms around her

"I'm sorry..." I mumble

"You're fine Cat. I got you" she tells me

Then I start to remember my dream more vividly and the panic takes over me again. I pull away from her.

"I need my pills! Please Jade! I need them now! I keep them in the bath in a small drawer under the sink! Please..." I tell her. My voice shaking with fear.

She looks at me for a second then she says "Ok, I'll bring them to you, just don't worry" Jade reassures me kissing my forehead.

I nod telling thanking her with a shaky voice

I'm sweating cold as I rummage with the covers of my bed searching for something. Jade understands what I'm looking for immediately and hands me Mr. Purple. I hug him tightly at me pulling my knees to my chest.

Jade turns on my bedside lamp before leaving the room and I feel a bit better but not enough... I need my pills. I need to stop thinking about the dream and about... I can't... I just can't think about it...

I know I'm letting Jade down by doing this... I had promised her I would have tried to take my pills less frequently from now on and I thought I could make it till tomorrow morning at least without having to take my antidepressants. But I had forgotten about the nightmares... Even with Jade here I need my pills to block those memories out of my mind. I don't want to relive that day...

Jade returns with my pills and a little bottle of water. She hands both of them to me. Luckily I ate quite a lot tonight before going to bed, so I can take them just fine. I take two of them like usual and drink a bit of water to swallow them (even though I'm so used to take them by now that I wouldn't even need water to do it).

I take a deep breath and I feel slightly better already. I look at Jade as she returns to bed getting under the covers.

"I'm sorry Jade... I just... I needed them tonight... Are you dissapointed?" I ask her

She shakes her head "Of course not. I wasn't expecting you to quit immediately. Like I said you can start by taking your pills always less, until you will feel like you don't need them anymore. You were able to last almost a whole day without them, so it's okay. I'm proud of you" Jade says smiling at me.

I smile back at her "Thanks... But I know I'm a mess"

"Never say that again. No one can talk about my girlfriend like that. Not even herself" she says to me with her usual smirk.

I giggle for a bit then look at her serious "How did you know I was having a bad dream?"

"You started crying and shaking, and then you screamed... Luckily your parents didn't hear you" she says looking at the door of my room.

"Oh..." I nod "I was having a nightmare about... about..." I squeeze my eyes as more tears run down my cheeks.

I feel Jade's thumb wiping them and kissing my lips lightly "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it"

I nod, then I tell her "Can we keep the lamp on tonight? Sorry I just... I'm still..."

"Of course kitty" Jade tells me caressing my face tenderly.

"Thank you" I say snuggling closer with my back to her. She wraps her arms around me protectively, and I feel safe again. I feel her pushing my hair on one side of my neck and leaving tender kisses on it "I love you Cat" she tells me

I smile and I already feel about to drift off to sleep again as I mumble "I love you too Jade" before any coherent thought leaves my mind as I fall back asleep.

I start dreaming again but this time they are my usual dream about rainbows, unicorns and me petting little kittens and other animals, so I know I'm fine... The pills worked like usual... But this time I also dream of a scary shadow at some point who tries to grab me. I look at it scared but just for a second cause I immediately see Jade appear by my side. I smile and see the sinister shadow fade away as Jade takes my hand in hers protectively. I feel so happy as I kiss her. Even in my dreams she protects me. It's not just the pills. It's also her that makes my nightmares go away.

/

We arrived a little late at school today cause this morning we enjoyed maybe a little too much waking up next to each other... Okay maybe waaay too much... Like three times... Hehe, don't ask! I just hope my parents and my brother didn't heard us. 

I definitely feel better today though, but at the same time I feel bad cause in the end I needed my pills, to stop me from having a panic attack after last night's nightmare. Jade isn't mad though, and I love her even more for that. She is so patient with me. But I really want to stop taking my pills, so I will do as she said and start taking them less and less often until I will no longer need them. I will try to take no pills today and tomorrow. I took them very late last night so I guess today doesn't count as they will affect me considerably till tonight at least. Jade's mom called her angry this morning. She was mad because Jade is spending the night at my house so often lately. We agreed to talk to her today. Emily needs to understand how in love we are and accept us!

We enter Hollywood Arts and I stop to my locker to grab a few books, and as soon as I put them in my backback Jade makes me spin on place so I'm facing her again and presses her lips on mine.

I giggle in the kiss and I immediately melt. I let out a content "Mhm..." when she deepens the kiss before we pull apart.

Jade looks me in the eyes with her piercing blue ones and I smile so widely. I trace her forearm with my index finger. I love her rebel star tattoo, it makes her look such a badass girl! Sometimes I still can't believe she is mine. I just wish I wouldn't need my 'special vitamins' anymore and that her parents would accept us and then everything would be perfect. 

Jade notices my thoughtful expression and asks me "All good baby?"

I smile at her and nod "Yep"

"How's your anxiety?" she asks me again

"Oh I don't have it anymore. But you know... I had to take my pills for it, so I guess it's not really something to be proud of" I tell her pouting

"Cat... It's okay... One day you won't need them anymore. I'm sure" Jade says lifting my chin up to make me look at her again and I see her comforting smile.

"I hope you're right Jadey" I smile back

We are about to go to our respective classes, when we turn around and find Tori behind us.

We both jump in surprise. Jade immediately crosses her arms looking annoyed at her. While I just smile "Oh hiiii Tori!" 

"Hey Cat, hi Jade" she says

"What are you doing here Vega?" Jade asks her.

"Oh hmm, Trina made me late for school today. Ugh" Tori tells us with an eyeroll. 

I giggle while Jade says "Doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" she asks again pointing at the space Tori is occupying

"Cat and I have Spanish class together on first period today, so I was going to ask her if we wanted to go together, since apparently we are both late today" Tori explains

Oh right! I forgot that first period today was Spanish. Since Tori is half Puerto Rican from her dad's side and my mom's family has Italian heritage, we both thought it would have been easy for us to learn a Latin origins language. But except for the basis we found out that it's not that easy at all! Luckily Tori and I get along, very well actually. She is a good friend and really fun to hang out with. Maybe I could have had a little crush on her, if I wasn't already so deeply in love with my Jade from the age of 12!

"Oh sure! Let's go Tor!" I tell her before I push myself up on the tip of my toes to kiss Jade on the cheek "See you later lovey" I say taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. She smirks at me brushing the back of my hand with her thumb. 

I'm about to let her hand go when she unexpectedly holds it tightly and pulls me in her arms to hoists me up and kiss me hard on the lips. Hehe Jade is so passionate... She pushes me against some nearby lockers and I release her mouth giggling, surprised from her audacity "Jade! What's gotten into you today?"

"You... More than once" she tells me grinning

"What's that suppos..." I'm about to ask her then I remember what we did this morning and I blush. I giggle shaking my head as she places me back on my feet and I slap her shoulder lightly "Jadey!"

"What? It's true" Jade continues

"Yeah but I don't think Tori needs to know!" I say looking at Tori and blushing "Sorry!" I tell her hiding my face in Jade's neck.

Tori looks away also a bit embarassed as she says "Oh... don't worry, so yeah hmmm, we're pretty late for class, so.. you coming Cat?"

Jade turns to look at her and says "Cat only comes with me"

I look at her confused same as Tori who says "But you are not even in our same cla..." then she seems to understand something as she looks embarrassed again "Jade! Will you stop!"

Jade laughs.

I didn't understand "Come where?"

Jade rolls her eyes "I'll show you tonight, ok baby?" she says with a wink, pecking me once more on the lips

I smile "Kay Kay!"

"See you at lunch kitty" Jade tells me then she looks at Tori with a cold expression "Vega" she says before walking away to her class

"West" Tori replies with a sarcastic smile

"Let's go Tor, I hope Mrs. Lopez won't be mad at us!" I say bouncing with her to our Spanish class

Before we arrive she asks me "Hey, Cat... Look, I didn't mean it, but before I overheard what you and Jade were talking about..."

I stop bouncing but try to look normal by keep smiling. I just nod, without looking at her... Oh boy what did she hear?

"Anxiety... pills? What's going on Cat? Are you okay?" Tori asks me looking legitimately concerned

Oh man... I don't know what to tell her now. I don't want her to know my secret. And I don't even want to think about it. Especially right now at school!

I must have been silent long enough for Tori to grow even more worried considering her expression as she looks at me and continues "Did Jade do something bad to you? Did she hurt you or forced you to do something you didn't want to?"

I look at her shocked. How can she even think that? I shake my head "What? No! Jade loves me! And I love her and love being with her. She is actually helping me deal with..." I trail off "Nothing" I simply say

"Cat, what's wrong? You can tell me you know? We are friends" Tori tries to insist but I take her arm and drag her to our class pretending like nothing happened

"It's no big deal, come on now! We are already late!" I tell her.

/

I was able to avoid that subject with Tori for the whole school day luckily. Right now Jade and I are going to her house. Later on we plan on working together on a project Sikowitz gave us, but before that we hope to talk with her mom about us.

"What was Tori's deal today?" Jade asks me at some point while driving

"Hmm?" I ask her confused

"She kept looking at me in a weird way at lunch... And when she wasn't looking at me she was looking at you... She seemed worried I would've bite you or something" Jade tells me

I giggle "She probably doesn't know I like when you bite me" I say pulling my hair up in a ponytail for a moment to show Jade an hickey she left on one side of my neck yesterday when we made love. I mimick Jade's usual smirk as I wiggle my eyebrows at her. 

She chuckles shaking her head "I'm serious though. Why Vega looked so worried about you?" 

"Oh... It's probably cause she heard us talking about my anxiety, this morning. I'm not sure what she is suspecting right now" I say

"Damn Vega... Always snooping around" Jade groans

"She didn't mean it. Tori is nice, she cares about me so she got worried" I tell her

"Well, maybe she should just mind her own business and trust that I, your girlfriend, will take care of you" Jade replies. Her jealousy is clear in her tone of voice, and I feel my heart flutter.

"Aw" I caress her arm " Don't worry, I told her that"

"You did?" she asks looking away from the road to look at me briefly

"Yeah... I just didn't tell her why I have anxiety." I explain

"Great... But from the looks she gave me today, I can tell she probably thinks I'm doing something bad to you or something and that you're just trying to defend me" Jade says

Oh man, what if Tori really thinks that? I feel so guilty and bad right now. I wish I could tell her that Jade is actually the one helping me deal with my anxiety. But I don't feel ready yet to talk about my issues. "I'm sorry Jade, I just can't have other people know what happened to me. But don't worry. Tori can think whatever she wants but I don't care, cause I know that you're helping me more than anyone else. You're my cure" I say

Jade looks at me smiling "I'm your cure?"

I giggle nodding "Yep"

She smiles more widely and leans towards me to kiss me on the lips.

/

When we arrive at her house and we are about to enter I see her looking nervous. I take her hand in mine

"Hey babe, don't worry your mom will understand how in love we are. Either way, I'm here with you, by your side. Always" I tell her.

Her face lit up "Thank you. I love you kitty" Jade tells me

"I love you too Jadey-bear" I say giggling

She rolls her eyes shaking her head and I giggle more. She says she hates it when I call her that but I know she secretly likes it. And if she doesn't, I'll make her like this pet name by being an extra good wifey to her. Yeah I know what I just thought and I know we are just girlfriends for now but maybe one day... I mean ever since we got together we look like a married couple already. We sleep together more often than not, I help her buy groceries and cook for her when I decide to stay over at her house when her mother isn't home, we shower together, we study together, we go on dates, and at school we are practically glued to one another's hip. Not to mention that we make love all the time... Well not _literally_ all the time, hehe that would be exhausting, but this week we did it so many times that I start blushing and feeling hot all over just thinking about it. So at this point even though we are together from just a month and two weeks I already feel like her wife, and even if it's still too early to even think about marriage, I wonder if Jade feels the same. I mean I'm not one to brag, but together, Jade and I have been a more solid couple in just one month than what I ever seen her and Beck be in their almost 2 years together. I remember that they had almost broke up for the first time already during their very first week together, a couple of years ago... So I wonder if Jade noticed how good her and I are together instead. I mean she obviously has, but I also wonder if she has given a thought or two about marrying me one day... Probably not cause I mean, it's way too early. But in the future I would love to have her asking me to be her wife! Or maybe I should be the one to ask her since we are both girls? And who is gonna take whose last name? I like my last name, Valentine... I even have my own holiday on February! Hehe. But West is also a cool last name. Cat West... Hmmm doesn't convince me much. But my full name would be Caterina West though, which sounds so cool! Like an actress from the 50s. I love it!

"Cat?"

I jump a little as Jade's voice interrupts my thoughts and in the meantime I notice that we have entered her house and went in her room. Dang it I space out for quite some time...

"Whaty?" I ask her

"You were daydreaming babygirl" she tells me smirking

"Oh sorry!" I say blushing lightly

"Don't worry about it. As I was saying, my mom should be home soon. What do you want to do in the meantime before working on our project?" she asks me

"Hmm..." I think "Oh we could watch ICarly on your laptop! I think they are going to make a new episode of their webshow today!" I say

"Ok. Those guys are not so bad" Jade tells me as she opens her laptop turning it on.

"Yay!" I exclaim as we both plop on her bed and I wrap her in my arms as she starts searching for the ICarly's website on Zaplook.

/

I'm laughing watching Carly and Sam doing their usual gag about the cowboy and the silly girl who thinks his mustaches are a squirrel.

"They're so funny! Don't you think Jadey?" I ask my girlfriend

"They are alright" she just replies but I can see the corner of her mouth curving in a smile too as she looks at ICarly.

In that moment we hear the front door closing and we understand her mom arrived, so we close the PC and stand up.

Jade takes a long breath and I squeeze her hand in a reassuring way.

"It'll be cool. Trust me" I say

She nods and as we are about to leave her room the door swangs open and a little boy enters.

"Hey Jade!"

"Tommy? How many times have I told you to knock before..." Jade is saying but her brother is laughing as he runs to hug her. She makes a grimace and just pats his head.

I giggle looking at them. I've always found Jade's little brother to be so adorable! It makes me a little sad that they don't spend much time together, cause Jade lives here with their mom while Tommy lives with their dad, with him and his new wife and only comes to visit her from time to time. 

"Jade! Is this the way to greet your little brother?" I scold her

He laughs letting her sister go. 

"Yeah well, he knows I'm not a hugger" Jade replies crossing her arms

"Cat!" Tommy greets me

"Hiii Tommy!" I say hugging him "You're growing up so fast!" 

"Yeah, thanks! It's good to see you again! Is it true that you and my sister are now... girlfriend and girlfriend?" Tommy asks me still hugging me.

I smile and nod "Yuppers!" I say looking at Jade who blushes and says

"Ok now let her go, little guy... She is my girlfriend not yours" Jade tells her brother, smirking as she pulls him away from me

"Woah! That's so cool... So how does it work between two girls when...?" Tommy is asking but Jade cuts him off

"Stop right there kiddo. It's none of your business! And you're too little to know about it anyway" she tells him

Tommy pouts "I'm not too little! I'm almost 12 now!"

Jade rolls her eyes exasperated and huffs

I giggle at their interactions while Jade asks him "Mom picked you up from school today?"

"Actually... mom came to dad's house. She asked him to come here and I wanted to come too... I think they want to talk to you. They're in the living room" Tommy tells her

Jade looks at him wide eyed, surprised "So, mom already told dad about me and Cat?"

He nods.

Jade looks at me worried. I grab her face and kiss her on the mouth "Don't worry Jade. I'm right here. With you. Let's go talk to them" I reassure her once again

She smiles at me as I take her hand and then she glares at her brother who was gaping at us after she saw us kissing "Go to your old room buddy!" she yells at him and he sprints away

I chuckle but just a little, since I know it's no time for jokes now. I can sense Jade's nervousness as we approach the living room where her mom and dad were apparently waiting for us on the couch talking with each other.


	17. Coming out and padded rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading and I love finding new comments so feel free to review every time you want! 
> 
> This chapter is divided between Cat and Jade POV and also mentioning of the episode 'Rex dies' are present but adapted to this fanfiction. Hope you like it!

**Cat POV**

I look carefully at the Wests as Jade and I approach them in the living room. Jade's grip on my hand tightens but I don't mind. I just give it two reassuring squeezes to remind her once more I'm here with her.

Jade's parents stop talking when they see us and give us a look. I can see they are looking at us holding hands. They exchange a look between them before Jade's dad gets up. I know him from years, I think his name is Sean... But I'm not sure since I've been at his house with Jade only a few times in all these years. I mostly just saw him on the also rare occasions he used to come pick Jade up from school, when we were kids back in junior high.

Jade's dad is a tall man and looks quite older than Jade's mom who still looks pretty young for her age and sometimes seems like a copy of Jade minus for the fact that she has darker hair and is a bit shorter than her, and also you can tell she is a mature woman even if she is still very pretty (What? I have eyes you know!). Jade's dad on the other hand always has this stern and intimidating. Now that I think about it he looks similar to Jade when she is mad. 

"Hello Jade" he says

"Dad" Jade replies coldly

He nods at her than looks at me "Hello Caterina"

"Hi Mr. West" I reply politely

"How many times did she tell you she prefers 'Cat'?" Jade tells him sternly

"Bab.. Jade it's okay" I say blushing

Jade looks at me with an eye roll "And you don't feel like you can't call me babe, or in any other way you like, in front of them. They know about us now, and if they don't like it, well too bad for them" she says glaring at her dad and then at her mom.

I feel myself blushing even more and looking down for a moment

"Jade, your mom and I are not ok with your recent behavior" he says

I look up at him worried then at Jade who is looking at him challenging instead. In the meantime her mom also stands up and gets closer to us

"Well I'm sorry to break it up to you but my recent behavior is who I am. I found out to be in love with my best friend who happens to be a girl. I might be bisexual, lesbian, I don't care about labels. I'm just in love with Cat and this is not going to change" she says firmly

Oh my God... I think my heart is melting because of her words right now!

I look at her mesmerized "Aw love... You're so sweet" I tell her leaning to her to give her a kiss on the cheek and using all of my will power to not just wrap my arms and legs around her and start making out with her right there and then.

She smiles at me then looks at her parents again.

"That's not what we are not okay with" her dad says

We both look at him wide eyed "What?" we say in unison

"It came out as a surprise and I think I had the wrong reaction at start, but, after a long talk with your dad, we decided that your sexuality doesn't matter to us. You are our daughter and like you say, this is who you are, and as long as it makes you happy..." her mom is saying looking at us with a small smile.

I feel my mysel smiling back. They are accepting us!

"It does" Jade replies looking at me with a smirk "She does"

I giggle tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, looking down shyly for a moment.

"So are you guys ok with us?" Jade asks them

"Well, like your mom says... Your choice is your choice. As long as you're happy... At least we don't have to worry about becoming grandparents any time soon" Mr. West says

Jade rolls her eyes at him "No shit"

"Swear" "Language" I and Mr. West say at the same time before I start giggling nervously. He just smiles at me

"I always liked you Cat, cause I think you are a good influence on my daughter. So if you girls want to be together, I won't be against it" he says looking at me and then at both of us

I smile grateful "Thank you so much Mr. West!"

He nods at me.

"Then what is it that you guys are not ok, about my 'recent behaviour'?" Jade asks

Oh yeah, I wonder that too...

"Really Jade? You even need to ask? Ever since you got together with Cat, you are barely ever home. You spend all your time after school at her house, sleep at her house, and only come back to change or grab a few stuff. Do you think this house is an hotel, Missy?" her mom scolds her

I feel guilty right now... I know this is my fault. Jade is spending so much time at my place lately, mainly to help me with my addiction to antidepressants. I'm about to tell them but Jade replies first

"Well I don't see the problem, you're always at work anyway. When I'm at Cat's I actually feel like at home" Jade says and I smile at her

Emily, Jade's mom shifts, looking guilty but then crosses her arms "I have to work Jadelyn you know that. That doesn't mean you can practically move in with your girlfriend. I don't want you to be a burden for Cat's parents"

"She is not, they love her, she is always welcome at my house. Really" I can't help but interject

Emily looks at me but continues "Anyway, I'm not okay with it. Most of the time you don't even bother answering my phone calls or texts." she tells Jade

Jade just rolls her eyes "OK, my bad... Can we go now?" she asks

"No Jade... You're grounded. You won't leave house this month" Emily continues.

We both look at her wide eyed "What? You can't ground me for a whole month, mom!" Jade says

"I can. I'm your mother" she replies

"Whatever, I'll just have Cat over like before you knew we were together. Or I can just go to her house anyway, it's not like you'll be home every day to see if..." Jade is telling her mom but her dad interrupts her

"That's why you'll stay at my house for the month" he says

"What! I don't want to stay with you and your wife. I hate her!" Jade barks

I know Jade doesn't get along with her stepmom, but what makes me even sadder now is that if Jade is grounded for a month at her dad's place we won't be able to see each other for the same amount of time, except for when we are at school. I don't drive and Jade's dad lives too far from me so I can't even go there with my bike.

I'm hoping my brother or my parents will give me a ride to go see her every day, if her dad will allow it... In the meantime Jade gets in an animated discussion with her parents. Then I decide to interject

"It's my fault if Jade often stays over at my house. She does that to help me" I state

"Help you?" Jade's mom asks me

I nod taking a long breath "I..." I start but Jade cuts me off

"Cat, you don't need to..." she tells me

"No... I want to." I tell her. Jade leads me to their couch and her parents follow us with confused expressions. We all sit together on the couch, Jade and I facing them together. I didn't realize I was beginning to shake until Jade led me to sit down. She asks me if I want a glass of water but I say no. Her parents look worried at us and ask what's going on. Every fiber of my being is trying to block out the memories. To stop me from saying what I'm about to say. But I know I need to.

So I take a deep breath and tell them everything. About my sister... The tragedy that was her death... And what my family and I went through because of it. My addiction to antidepressants... My panic attacks, bipolar behaviors and depression and how Jade is helping me deal with it. I know I wouldn't have been able to talk about half of these things, without freaking out, if it wasn't for the pills I took today... I wonder if I will ever be able to... But even with the help of my pills, by the time I finish talking I'm crying anyway.

Jade is holding me close to her rocking me back and forth in her embrace. Her parents were mostly silent except for some concerned reactions during my story and are now looking at us with moved expressions. Her mom moves closer to us on the couch to hug me at some point.

"Cat... Dear... I had no idea..." she whispers to me

As she pulls away I say "I'm okay... Well now... And Jade is helping me. I love her... And I wanted to thank you both for bringing such a wonderful person to this world" I tell them wiping my tears. I look at Jade who is also struggling not to cry as she leans in for a brief kiss with me.

"I guess Jade doesn't deserve to be grounded then. You can come over anytime you want darling." Emily says

I nod at her with a little smile "Thank you Emily". Jade's dad also leans forward to place an hand on my shoulder

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you and your family. Feel free to come over when Jade stays at my place too... Not that that happens often right Jadelyn?" he says shooting his daughter a disapproving look before looking back at me.

"Thanks Mr. West" I tell him grateful

"Call me Sean" he tells me and I feel so happy. This is the first time he allows me to call him with his first name.

We continue talking and they ask me a few more things about my anxiety and the pills I take but they avoid mentioning my sister, luckily. This is the first time I open up so much about what happened to me with someone, other than Jade, and even to her I opened up only recently.

But despite everything, right now I feel happy. Happy that Jade's parents accept us. And I can see from Jade's smiling face that she feels the same.

/  
2 weeks later

**Jade POV**

"Tell me again how exactly you ended up in a padded room at the hospital after I had simply told you to make friends with the lady at the desk?" I'm asking Cat as I'm driving her home from the hospital where we brought Rex, a freaking puppet, because Vega 'killed' him and then decided to save him... All of this just because Robbie, its owner, considers it a real person and not just a disturbed trait of his personality. So it's still a mystery to me, why with him around, Cat was the one committed to the mental wing of the hospital shortly after we arrived. I'm still angry about it.

"I told you Jade, I just told the lady at the desk why we were there... I don't get why you are so mad, right now. It was fun being in that room with those red cubes on my hands. I was like a cube fist man!" she giggles

I roll my eyes "Fun? Do you think that was a joke? I had to threaten the doctors telling them to release you immediately, or else my dad would have sued them for millions of dollars. As soon as they heard that my father is one of the best lawyer in the city they let you out, luckily... I can't believe they locked you up in there without you or your parents even signing anything..."

"So it was something that bad?" Cat asks me innocently and confused.

I sigh and briefly glance at her "Cat... Are you even trying not to take your pills? Just every now and then at least?" I ask her trying my best to sound calm.

She goes silent for a bit then she says "I am... I'm really trying Jade it's just... Hard"

"I know it is... But can't you see what effect they have on you? They make you so carefree and airheaded you think being locked up in a padded room for insane nutjobs is something fun!" I snap at her sounding a little harsher than what I intended to this time.

Cat goes silent for a bit then she says "I... I'm sorry... I'm a mess"

I turn to look at her and see that she is looking away from me and out of her window.

"No you're not Cat. But you have to try a little harder to..." I'm telling her but she cuts me off

"I told you I am!" she yells at me "S-sorry... I just..." she brushes her red hair with one hand squeezing her eyes shut clearly trying to fight back the tears

I look at her but I still feel a little mad. This week she didn't take her pills for only one day. This is 'trying' in her opinion? Can't she realize I can't help her if she keeps acting like she doesn't want to be helped? "Look, if you don't want to quit with those pills just say it and keep living in La-La land forever..." I yell at her but immediately regret it. I stop and I'm about to tell her I'm sorry for my outburst but she speaks first

"No! I don't want to end up like one of those nutjobs you were talking about... I just... I need more time okay? But I am making small progress! Like... I was able to talk about it with your parents. Don't you think that was already a huge step for me?" Cat asks me

As we stop at a red light I look at her and see her glistening eyes looking at me. She looks mortified and guilty like she fears she is disappointing me. I feel so bad... I'm proud of her for wanting to overcome her addiction and I shouldn't have been so harsh before.

"Of course it was and I'm proud of you Cat" I tell her

"No you're not..." Cat says with a low voice "You're gonna break up with me I know that..." Cat tells me unexpectedly

"What? Of course not, look babe, I..." I'm saying but she cuts me off

"No Jade... I know you're going to eventually... You won't be able to put up with me... No one is. Not the doctors I've seen when I was little, not even those at the hospital earlier, who just locked me up the minute they saw me... Not even my parents who give me those 'special vitamins' so they don't have to worry about me" she mimics air quotes with her fingers "Like I said... I'm a mess, I can't expect anyone to put up with me" she says and starts crying in her hands

I place an hand on her thigh "Cat... Kitten look at me" I tell her removing her hands from her face.

She continues to cry looking down as I say "You're amazing. How many times do I have to tell you? You're not asking me to put up with you. I want to help you, cause you're worth it. You think I would break up with you? Ha! You're the best thing that ever happened to me... I start grinning like an idiot just thinking about you. You make me happy just with a smile. And I want to see you smile every day. That's why I'm helping you. I love you Cat" I tell her every word with all my heart. It's so unlike me to be such a sap... But not when I am with Cat. And especially if we are alone.

Cat looks up at me smiling "Aww Jade! You're... Just... the best!" she says continuing to cry but with tears of joy now. She wraps her arms around my neck "I love you" she whispers in my ear and I brush her hair and kiss her on her wet cheek before starting the car again as the traffic light just turned green.

She holds my hand on the shift the entire travel back to her house. Then after I park in her driveway we release our seatbelts and she quickly jumps in my lap.

We start to make out and I run my hands all over her body while hers are tangled in my hairs smashing our lips together. Our tongues are fighting for dominance in our mouths and like usual I won after a bit. She moans in my mouth and that turns me on so freaking much. I bit her bottom lip making her whimper this time and even though I was just planning to kiss her goodnight tonight I suddenly realize I want her too much right now...

"Are your parents home?" I ask her

"I think they said they were going on a date tonight" Cat replies kneading my breasts through my shirt and looking at my cleavage licking her lips

I smirk and tighten my grip on her ass "Perfect"

She looks up at me "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I was never mad at you babygirl" I tell her

She smiles widely "Thanks" but then frowns "Wait, we can't! You have to be home... I know your parents know about us and my... issues now, but you can't always spend the night at my place or your mom will get mad again" Cat says

"We can still have a quickie... Like that time on your couch when you put on your old cheerleader uniform. Remember?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She blushes giggling "Okay! Let's go love!" she says

As we get out of the car I decide to surprise her and pick her up bridal style as we approach her house. She does a little squeal of surprise and laughs, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me briefly.

As we open the front door entering her house though, we find her brother in the living room

"Hey! Kit Cat and J-W! What's up?" Manny greets us.

"Hey Manny, not much we brought a puppet to the hospital today" I tell him as I put Cat down to her feet. She laughs at his confused reaction then asks him

"Manny! What are you doing here?" 

"Hmm... I live here? I think" he says looking around like he is uncertain "Yep!" he exclaims after a bit

"Yeah but I thought you were also going out tonight!" Cat tells him motioning with her head towards the door to make him understand. But apparently he doesn't. I try to hold in laughter

"Yeah but then I changed my mind, I found something else to do!" Manny says. Apparently he is playing darts but using the people on TV as his targets. Small cracks can already be seen on the screen.

"Cool" I grin

"Mom and dad are not going to like this..." Cat says briefly looking at their flat screen TV then at her brother again "Anyway can you like... Go out, for like... 15 minutes, I heard there's this new pizza place around the corner" 

"Make that 30 minutes" I tell Manny before smirking to Cat who is blushing at me but also smiling.

Manny looks at us questioning then he seems to get it "Oooh ok. I better go" he says winking at us more times than necessary. As he passes next to us to leave the house he says to me

"Don't get my sister pregnant!" and burst out in laughter

"Manny! That's not even possible, we are both girls!" Cat tells him

"I think he was joking babe!" I tell her chuckling

"Of course I was duh!" Manny says "I think" he continues.

"See you later Manny" I say rolling my eyes as Cat almost pushes him out of the door and I close it behind him.

Some days Cat's brother looks almost normal. Almost... I think looking at damaged TV screen. Well he sure is funny. I hope he will keep getting better.

"Now where were we?" Cat asks me at some point interrupting my thoughts. I look at her and see she is looking at me biting at one of her fingernails with a seductive expression.

I smile at her and pick her up making her wrap her legs around my waist "Here" I say locking lips with her before bringing her to her room to make love.


	18. Free

**Cat POV**

I feel excited right now... I just starred in Jade's play 'Well wishes' as the protagonist. She always chooses me to star in her plays ever since we got into Hollywood Arts. She has always seen this potential in me that spurred me to pursue my passions... I love Jade so much and it's not a secret anymore. Right now I'm in my changing room inhaling the scent of the red rose Jade gave me, before my performance. It's a tradition we have ever since our first year! Every time I would have starred in one of her plays she would have gotten me a rose. I still remember the first time she gave me one...

**Flashback**

_Jade wanted me to star in the very first play she wrote for school, which was about a woman who used her charm to make a rich man (played by Beck) fall for her only to steal his fortune. I still can't believe I was able to play that part and, to use Jade's words, nailing it! But that's what I like the most about being an actress... Being able to play so many characters and personalities even if so different from my own. When I act I become a completely different person. I love it. I may be a bit more into singing but I definetely love acting too._

_Anyway I was in my changing room that day when Jade knocked at the door._

_"Come in!" I said_

_"Hey... Ready?" Jade entered hiding something behind her back. But in that moment I was so nervous I didn't even notice it._

_"Hey Jadey. Yeah..." I greeted her with a smile "I was just repeating a few lines, I'm so nervous!" I told her, pacing back and forth_

_"You'll be great Cat... Only thing you have to be nervous of, is kissing Beck in my presence. You know how jealous I am" she told me with a threatening tone_

_For a moment I looked at her worried but she soon bursted out in laughter "Joking. You know I trust you... I wouldn't have picked you as my lead, otherwise"_

_"Oh... So that's why you chose me? Cause you can trust me with Beck?" I asked her a bit disappointed_

_Jade smirked at me "No. I chose you cause you have this look in your eyes..." she said that looking at me with her own piercing blue eyes. I felt my heart beat getting a lot faster just because of that look she gave me... And that smirk... Oh gosh... "You hide something Cat Valentine..." she told me_

_"What's... that... suppose... suppose..." I couldn't even form my usual question. Her gaze was so intense. I still remember I got goosebumps... I was already in love with her from so long... No matter how hard I was trying to get over my feelings because she was with Beck at the time_

_"A potential... You're not just an amazing singer. You're an amazing actress too. And you proved it during the rehearsals. I knew it, cause you are such a creative person, full of energy..." Jade told me_

_"Oh Jade! Thank you!" I told her throwing my arms around her neck. She didn't hug me back but I didn't find it strange since she always made it clear she didn't like hugs. But when I let her go, I noticed the true reason: she was hiding a red rose behind her back._

_My eyes went huge "A rose?" I remember I thought it couldn't have been a gift for me. But it was!_

_"For you" she told me_

_I started gaping "Wh-what?" I exclaimed_

_"You're the star of my play, so I thought you deserved it..." Jade told me_

_I couldn't believe it... She was giving me a rose... To me! Not to her boyfriend who was also in the play, but to me!_

_"Well, say something!" Jade exclaimed "You think it's corny? I'll just throw it in the trash then" she said making a move to turn away from me but I grabbed her arm making her face me again as I leant in and gave her a kiss on the cheek so close to her mouth actually, that for a second I got worried she would have scolded me about it. But she just smiled instead._

_"Jade thank you so much! It's so beautiful! Oh my God! I love..." I had to bit my tongue there and quickly change what I was going to say "...Roses... I love roses!" I repeated taking the rose from her hands and inhaling its scent_

_She smiled "I know. You told me once"_

_"I did?" I asked her._

_"Yep... Not long after we met you asked me what my favorite flower was and I told you I didn't like flowers. And you said you loved roses. So, after I saw you so nervous for the play, I thought about giving you a rose. For your debut, you know?" she told me_

_I had forgotten about telling her I loved roses, but she didn't. She has always been such a sweetie to me "Aww Jade! I'm speechless!"_

_"Yeah yeah, just don't cry now or you'll ruin all your make up. Also don't tell anyone I gave you that, ok?" Jade told me_

_I nodded smiling while looking at the rose... I was indeed doing my best not to cry from the happiness in that moment because I needed to be on stage in just a few minutes. "Why I can't tell anyone?" I asked her_

_She shrugged "People wouldn't understand our kind of relationship" Jade told me looking away. I could swear she was blushing_

_"Why, what kind of relationship do we have?" I teased her. Maybe I was getting somewhere afterall!_

_"That we're... You know..."_

_"What?" I giggled_

_She rolled her eyes "That you are like my pet"_

_That answer made my heart fell for a moment there, until she added_

_"So I kinda care about you" and this time I could see her blushing, clearly_

_I smiled widely at her words. I always knew how hard it was for Jade to talk about her feelings so I knew what she was really trying to say... But I still decided to play along "Arf!" I pretended to bark making her smile aswell, before she turned to leave my changing room. But I called for her "Jade?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You can call me how you like... But I know you're so nice to me cause I'm your bestie" I winked at her_

_"Whatever you say" she told me, but coming from Jade I knew that was a yes so I giggled..._

_"See you out there babygirl" she continued, with a smirk before leaving my changing room. I always loved when_ _she called me babygirl. Also the rose and the whole conversation we had, made me all giddy and flustered._

_Jade West certainly knows how to make a girl go weak at the knees... That was my thought as soon as she left. I was so determined to live up to her expectations during the play though, so I quickly refocused on my role and got in character._

_/_

_After the play I was so happy cause I knew I had done great. I remember searching for Jade to ask her if she liked my performance. But as I was passing by Beck's changing room I found the door slightly open and heard Jade's laugh. I started peeking and saw her in his arms. They were kissing before he hoisted her up and placed her on a countertop._

_"Woah there, you better lock the door if you're in the mood for a quickie" I heard Jade saying, smirking in a sultry way as she was looking at her then boyfriend._

_I couldn't see Beck's expression cause his back was facing the door but I remember running away in tears after hearing that and before they could spot me._

_Any little hope I had gathered before the play, about me and Jade actually becoming a thing one day, was completely destroyed after what I had just witnessed._

_I changed and got home immediately, deciding to just become a living cliché and drown my sorrows in ice cream and cheesy romcoms while curled up in my bed with my stuffed animals. Jade had tried to call me but I ignored her. She texted me asking me where I was and why I left so soon after the play, telling me I had been amazing. I remember deleting many angry texts before I could send them to her in which I had typed things like 'Oh so nice of you to remember about me after you and your boyfriend have finished' or 'Leave me alone!'._

_In the end I just decided to take my 'special vitamins' for the second time that day to calm myself down just so I could reply calmly with a made up story about a family emergency and thanking her for the compliments._

_That day I decided I would have just dated whoever would have showed even the slightest interest in me and be with them... I knew I liked girls more than boys, but boys were easier to attract and also I just wanted to rub them in Jade's face. If she could have had a boyfriend and just ignore me, I could have done the same..._

_Or so I thought... Except I really couldn't. Whenever I was kissing a boy I was dating I was imaging Jade and at the same time thinking how it would have been a thousand times better kissing her and her full, soft lips, looking in her sea blue-green eyes and holding her in my arms and be held by hers. I even tried to grab a boy's boob one time just because I was thinking about Jade so much while we were making out... That was so embarrassing! He broke up with me not long after that. I think he got the hint that I was more into girls... Well he was nice to at least not spread the rumor before I came out, since he goes to our same school. I couldn't let Jade know I was into girls back then while she was with Beck or she might have realized I had a crush on her and I was afraid she was never going to speak with me again because of it._

_Anyway that's why I really couldn't have a serious relationship with anyone or do anything more than kissing the boys I was with. I only wanted Jade._

_Who knows what kind of boys I would have kept dating just to get over her if we would have never gotten together... I don't even want to think about it._

_All I can say is that I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to finally have her now_.

**End of Flashback**

Since I liked the rose for my first play so much, Jade decided to make it a tradition to give me a rose before every play I would have starred in, and this time was no different... Actually it was different but in a good way! Or should I say amazing? Cause now we are girlfriends, so I didn't have to hide my feelings for her anymore. In fact, this time when she came in my changing room with a rose for me, I thanked her properly, just like I always wanted to do ever since the first time she gave me one: by making out with her like my life depended on it, and luckily this time my character (a teenage girl who fell in a well) didn't need much make up or it would have gotten all smudged and ruined.

I'm waiting for Jade in my changing room at the moment after the play. She is all mine now and I plan to make her mine right here right now...

The play is over from a few minutes, so I decide to just go out there and find out what's taking her so long. Maybe her dad? She invited him to attend her play and I know his opinion is very important to her, so I hope he liked it.

I return to the stage, looking at Mrs. Lee's daughter still hanging from the ceiling waiting for her cue that's never gonna come. I feel a little bad for her... Maybe we should help her get down from there before Jade and I...

I stop because of what I see as I move the stage's curtains. Jade and Tori hugging. Tori has a huge smile on her face, her eyes are closed and her arms are wrapped around MY girlfriend's neck. The worst part? Jade is clearly hugging her back. My girlfriend, Jade West, is hugging her back. The same girl who claims she doesn't like hugging people, unless it's me... The same girl who claims she hates Tori Vega...

I can't believe it!

I know it's dumb to be jealous right now, cause I know Jade loves me and also it's probably just a simple hug between friends but... Since when Jade and Tori are friends? This feels like that time I found her with Beck, all over again, except now she is with me, so I'm even more jealous!

I storm off crying, till I reach my changing room to gather my stuff and leave the theater.

I call my brother and tell him to come pick me up. Luckily he is been doing good lately, and I thank God for that. When my brother goes through one of these... let's say 'normal phases', I'm happy cause I don't have to be worried about him hurting himself (or others) and I can also talk with him. I leave the theater from the backdoor and walk outside and he arrives in a few minutes, cause he told me he was nearby. I tell him what happened as I turn off my Pearphone (Jade was already trying to call me, but I feel too mad to talk with her, right now, just like that time a couple of years ago).

After I tell Manny what happened, he laughs

"Why are you laughing at me?" I ask him

"Cause you're acting like Jade cheated on you or something! Do you realize how ridiculous you have been, running off from the theater like that?" he tells me

"Oh, excuse me if I don't like finding my girlfriend in my best girl friend's arms!" I tell him

"So you have two girlfriends now? Lucky..." Manny says

"No Manny! I meant..."

He laughs again "I know, I'm just joking Kit Cat"

"Well, you're not funny!" I shout at him

"You're not too funny either when you get like this. You and your mood swings... They happen more, now that you're not taking your pills..." he tells me shaking his head in a mocking way

"I'm working on it okay!" I say. I had to tell him about me trying to overcome my addiction to my 'special vitamins'. I can't tell my parents and other than Jade, he is the only one I can rely on, on this matter, especially when he is 'normal'.

"Yeah I know Catty, I wish I could do that too, but if I stop taking my pills I go all..." he makes a whistle sound with his mouth pointing at his head.

"You're getting better too, Mann" I tell him reassuringly brushing his arm. 

He glances at me smiling "Thank you! But seriously, you should call Jade. I'm sure there's an explanation to why she was hugging that friend of yours, Tori right? Didn't you say Tori found the woman who payed for Jade's play and who rented the theater? I bet Jade was just being grateful to her"

I think about it for a moment and close my eyes, facepalming "Oh, but of course... Chiz, I'm so stupid!"

Manny laughs "Guess I'm the brain in the family!"

"You really are..." I say "...Sometimes"

"Hey!" he protests and I laugh too

"Just bring me back to the theater would you? Sorry Mann..." I ask him

"Of course, no problem baby sis" he tells me making a U turn and driving me back there.

As we arrive by the theater I find Jade, Tori and Trina talking, by the entrance. All of them have their phones in their hands, I bet to try to contact me. They look at us as my brother pulls up and I leave his car. He nods at me with a smile before leaving. I wave at him grateful.

"There she is!" I hear Trina say pointing at me

"Cat! Where did you go?" Tori asks me

Jade just marches towards me looking furious "Give me one good reason why you just left like that after the play"

I blush looking at her "Cause... I'm jealous and stupid?" I say with a timid smile

She looks at me surprised "Jealous of what exactly?"

I look down "I saw you and Tori hugging and..."

"She asked me for an hug, just an hug after she helped me with my play and all! Cat come on, did you really think I could like Vega?" Jade exclaims

"Gee, thanks... I'm so unlikable?" Tori asks getting closer to us with Trina

Jade rolls her eyes at her "Cat here thought there was something between us"

Tori looks from her to me "Oh my gosh Cat, you know I could never do something like that to a friend!"

I giggle "I know... Or else I think I would've punched you in the face!" I joke... But I actually believe I would have had. 

She laughs "I would've probably asked you to punch me!"

"And I would have liked seeing Cat punching you" Jade says to Tori, smirking 

Now it's Tori the one who rolls her eyes, pretending to ignore my girlfriend's comment as Trina interjects:

"Hey by the way you two!" she tells to me and Jade "Since you girls swing that way, don't you think I look super hot tonight? I mean even more than usual?" Trina asks. She is all dressed up and is looking at us, striking a pose she must think to be sexy, but she only looks pretty goofy to me.

We both look at her confused. Or better I look at her confused. Jade just looks extremely irritated

"Uhhmm yeah, you look pretty" I say politely to the older Vega.

"Did you really just said that?" Jade asks me shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I just wanted to be nice!" I whisper to her

"By boosting that idiot's ego?" Jade asks me as I shrug while Trina who was clearly satisfied by my reply is telling us of how she fooled Mrs. Lee with her beauty, pretending to be Jackie Bonet at her restaurant, before Tori drags her away from us telling her sister they need to go home and mouthing a 'Sorry' to us.

I giggle waving at both of them before I turn to Jade.

"I think you forgot something in your changing room" she says giving me back my rose

How could I forget it! "Thank you!" I say pecking her with a quick kiss on the lips before bringing the rose to my nose.

"By the way you were perfect tonight. Like always. You will always be the star in my plays" Jade tells me with a smile

And I smile back at her with a huge grin "I love you Jade"

"And I love you" she replies, before we go hand in hand to her car.

As we get in, I ask her "Did your dad like the play?"

"He did... He defined it 'excellent'" She tells me

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah" Jade smiles "He also told me to tell you, you were great"

"Aw I'm so happy!" I say

Jade looks at me for a moment before starting the car "Remember my first play? When I also couldn't find you after it?"

I feel myself blushing as I nod. I know where she is getting at...

"You saw me and Beck... You know... That's why you run off like that to your house. Right? Just like you were about to do now after you saw me and Tori hugging" Jade smirks

And I nod again "Only this time Manny was able to make me realize how dumb I was being, for doubting of you even for a second. I told you I'm jealous and stupid" I say

Jade chuckles "Stupid no... Just jealous..."

I smile as she continues 

"Beck was never jealous of me... Even if I was of him" 

I look down feeling guilty

"I'm sorry... I guess I'm a jealous girlfriend" I apologies doing my best puppy dog eyes at her

"Don't be sorry. I like it" she tells me

"Really?" I ask her surprised

Jade nods still smirking "Knowing that you can be just as jealous of me as I am of you, shows me how much we care for each other... And it's hot to have such a jealous girlfriend" Jade says starting to caress the inside of one of my exposed thighs as I'm still wearing the shorts I had on during the play.

I smile flattered at her as I watch her sultry expression. She even bites at her lower lip, ogling my thighs.

"You think so? Then, maybe I should spend the night at your house to show you once more just how hot I can be... What do you think?" I ask her

"Absolutely... And since my mom is in Fresno for work, we have a large bed all for us. You know what that means, right? We're gonna have some wild sex tonight" Jade wiggles her eyebrows at me

I giggle "You're so naughty Jadey!"

She grabs my face crushing her lips on mine. I tangle one hand in her hair and I cup one of her boobs with the another one. This feels just perfect. I'm with her from more than two months now, but I'll never get over how perfect and lucky I feel every time my lips are on hers like this, every time I'm touching her like this, every time our tongues meet and every time me or her moan lightly in each other's mouth because of how excited and turned on we feel because of our kiss.

As Jade is driving us to her house few minutes later I tell her "I didn't take any of my antidepressants lately"

She looks at me surprised "Really?"

I nod and look at her smiling "For the past two weeks"

Her eyes grow wide "Two wee... What? You told me you were still taking them regularly skipping only a few days every now and then!"

"I lied... I decided I wanted to quit completely, after what happened at the hospital, you know when we brought Rex there and I got locked up in a padded cell. But I didn't know if I could make it without my pills yet... I was afraid to disappoint you in case I wasn't able to, so I told you I was still taking them. But actually... yeah, I'm off my meds from two weeks today." I tell her

"But... You were completely fine every day the past couple of weeks... And you were able to give such an amazing performance for my play tonight" she tells me

"I know right? I mean my mood swings apart, for the first time I feel very good, even without my pills. And also more... lucid... More... Myself" I say

Jade looks at me again and I can see she is proud of me. Her eyes glistening as I continue "Every time I felt weak or anxious these days I just kept reminding me why I didn't need those pills anymore... Because I want to be myself. I don't want any drugs to influence my behaviors. I want to be the girlfriend you deserve Jade. Not a child you need to take care of"

Jade shakes her head squeezing her eyes clearly fighting back her tears "You've always been the one for me Kitty... I'm so proud of you. You are amazing"

"Not that amazing..." I say

"Why? You feel anxious? Or like you could have a panic attack?" she asks, suddenly worried

I shake my head no "I just found out I get extra cranky and jealous when I'm more myself. I mean I acted like a total bitch to you just because Tori gave you an hug!"

She laughs "You acted like what?"

"Like a total..." I'm about to say it again when I realize what I just said "Oh shoot! I usually don't swear!"

Jade continues to chuckle "It's okay... At least now I know you're also capable of doing it!"

"Of course I am, I'm not a child you know!" I exclaim with a sassy tone

Jade smiles at me "I think I'll love getting to know this new side of Cat Valentine"

"I still sleep with Mr. Purple though... You know... habit" I tell her laughing

She giggles too "I can live with that, as long as you also sleep with me"

"Kay Kay!" I tell her making my voice sounding extra bubbly on purpose this time and she understands it, cause she smirks.

/

After we get to her house I immediately jump in her embrace and she takes me to her mother's bedroom. We take off our shoes and socks and she pushes me on the big bed following me soon after, jumping on it to start removing my clothes but I raise my legs and stop her pushing her away lightly with my feet against her shoulders.

She looks at me serious for a moment trying to understand if I just want to play a little or if something is not making me comfortable

"I want you so bad" I reassure her

She smirks and grabs one of my feet from her shoulder kissing the back of it

I smile at the gesture "But before... I want to try do something I have never done" I continue

She raises her pierced eyebrow at me "What? Taking me from behind?"

I blush "No!" I laugh but then I think about it feeling a rush of arousal "I mean... Yeah we can try that, later"

Jade chuckles at my words "I'm down"

"But before that I wanted to..." I take a long breath and push myself upwards in a sitting position against the headboard of the bed. Jade moves close to me and kisses me on my shoulder. I can't see her as I have my eyes closed right now but I know she understands it's something important.

I open my eyes "I need to talk about... Ellie"

"You don't have to baby. You've already told me about her" Jade says

"I know. But this time, I need to do it for myself. To have a closure" I explain

Jade just nods brushing one of my shoulders and kissing it again.

I take another deep breath "I loved her... I love her. So much. She was my big sister. The only sister I've ever had. She was the person I wanted to be... Kind, happy, confident... A beautiful person"

"You are just like her, Cat" Jade tells me.

I smile at her and take her hand in mine "Thanks. I would give anything just to see her again... And I know one day I will see her again." I feel Jade's grip tighten on my hand like she is afraid of where I'm getting at, and thinks I could still try to do something stupid as soon as she leaves me alone. So I continue "But that day has to wait... Cause I need to live my life right now. I can't blame myself for what happened to her. But I also don't want to forget about her. Not anymore. I don't need meds to be happy... Cause I already found my happiness. Right here" I say looking at Jade and bringing her hand to my mouth to kiss it.

As I look at her I see she is crying. I smile reassuringly at her. I'm completely fine. I'm not even shaking anymore while talking about my sister "After so many years, I think... No I'm sure that I've come to terms to what happened to Ellie. And even if it still hurts so much to think about it, and I don't think it will ever stop hurting, not completely at least... I can let her memory rest in peace. And remember her with a smile." I end my speech. 

Jade is still sobbing "Cat... I thought I needed to help you, but in the end you did it, all by yourself... You are so strong... Stronger than I thought... I'm so freaking proud of you"

"Thank you, love. You did help me though. It's thanks to you if I decided to quit with my pills in the first place. If it wasn't for you, who knows what was going to happen to me... Maybe I would have kept regressing into a child always more, just to try and be happy. But you showed me I can be happy on my own, without any pills. So, thank you Jade West" I tell her leaning in to kiss her on the nose.

She giggles wiping her tears and mascara off her face with a tissue.

"Yay! Only Cat Valentine can make big bad Jade, cry tears of joy!" I tease her

She nudges my shoulder but smiling "Shut up, you dork"

I laugh "Oh okay... I was about to ask you if we could continue from where we had left off but..."

Jade cuts me off jumping on me. I release a little squeal of surprise that turns into a moan as she starts biting and sucking at my pulse point with the clear intent of living an hickey, while her hands are kneading my breasts. "I told you shut up, I'll do the rest" she whispers to my ear as one of her hands reaches down to unzip my shorts and I feel already so wet and ready for her to touch me. I wrap one leg around her body pushing her even more on me and looking at her in the eyes with lust and love as she is starting to brush my center through my soaked panties. As she does that I see she is looking at me in the same way, and I fall in love with her all over again. She pushes my panties on one side and starts touching me directly as I grip her shoulders tightly and I think I'm leaving a few marks on her but she doesn't seem to mind. At least until I bit at one of them as I buck my hips into her hand, when I feel her sliding two then three fingers in me. She whimpers when she feels me biting at her shoulder. Yep, I made Jade West whimper! But that only seemed to spur her further as she starts moving her hand even faster, pumping her fingers in me and giving me so much pleasure that I feel like I'm going insane. All I want right now is Jade to push me over the edge, making me hers like only she can do. When I feel her fingers knuckles deep in me, I don't even bother to not be loud as I reach my orgasm, chanting her name.

After I recover, it isn't long before every single piece of our clothes is thrown on the bedroom's floor and our position are switched so that Jade's thighs are now wrapped around my neck, squeezing my head between them. She is moaning incoherent words and I'm holding her in place with my arms hooked under her legs...

We stayed up all night... Making love till daylight. 

/

It's so good to be in control of myself. 

Finally, after so many years, I feel free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? Arianators where you at? 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. It was based on the episode 'Wok Star' but adapted to this story. Also as you can see when Cat is off her meds she is less childish and airheaded and more focused and mature, even if more moody sometimes, so her way of narrating and talking is a bit different. Also the next chapter of the next couple might be the end of this story, so stay tuned for the finale!


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter! I want to thank you all for reading this fanfic, leaving kudos and commenting!
> 
> Again sorry for eventual misspellings and errors, English isn't my first language, but I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it!

More than 5 years later

**No one POV**

Jade West was drinking from a mug of coffee looking down at the streets of the city from a window of her apartment. It was raining and she loved the atmosphere. She had a good view of Central Park. She loved that city. LA too but New York was New York... She was there to film a new TV show where she was playing Gigi Rock, a young singer daughter of a famous rocker who was trying to make a name for herself in the Big Apple.

Back when she was still in school she had continued to pursue her passion for screenwriting. But she still needed a lot of experience to become a real director like she was dreaming of, so after graduating at Hollywood Arts she had auditioned for numerous roles and she was able to make it as a young actress, starring not in one but two thriller movies, and in one of which she had played the protagonist and main villain, a disturbed character named Callie. She had taken a lot of inspiration from her favorite movie The Scissoring, to play her character. Even if the movies had not been big blockbusters they helped her getting noticed and to prove her talents in Hollywood.

Shortly after that she was chosen for a new TV Show, and was currently filming it in New York. Today it was her day off.

I bet you're wondering what happened to Cat... After she was finally able to stop taking her pills with Jade's help, the two girls had informed the Valentines about it. As expected, they initially got mad at Jade and were very worried for Cat. But Cat told them she was off her meds from two weeks and that she was completely fine. She had even asked them to stop hiding Ellie's pictures and her stuff from her. Cat was done pretending she never had a sister. Though her first reaction at seeing her sister's stuff and photos again was crying for a whole day (with Jade been with her the entire time), in the end Cat was able to feel better and even decided to keep one of Ellie's photos on her desk in her room. It was more difficult for her brother. He got depressed after starting to remember about Ellie... Not even his meds seemed to help him much anymore. So Cat tried to keep most of the memories and photos of Ellie in her room and away from him but Manny still didn't seem to get better. It was in that moment that Cat truly realized that the trauma she went through because of Ellie's death, paled in comparison of the one her brother went through. Less than a year later, Manny kept getting worse to the point that he was getting himself in trouble every day so the Valentines had to take him to a mental clinique in Idaho to help him. Cat was feeling so guilty because of that: she was was feeling responsible of her brother's mental breakdown. Jade tried to convince her she didn't need to blame herself. 

But Cat got mad at her, telling Jade that she was feeling selfish for only thinking about her and not her family when she had decided to stop pretending like Ellie never existed, without thinking of the effects it would have had on Manny. Jade was firm on her decision though: even if she was also feeling sorry for Cat's brother, she was telling her that she had done the right thing by refusing to let the memory of her sister die with her. Cat couldn't accept it though... She couldn't believe Jade didn't understand how she was feeling. One day they had a fight that got so serious that Cat told her she needed some time for herself, breaking up with Jade.

Both of them were depressed for weeks. At school Jade was doing everything to make up with Cat but every time they tried to talk, the redhead girl wouldn't listen, resulting in more fights, until they mutually decided to just being civil noticing how their fights were not only stressful for the both of them but were also tearing their group of friends apart.

In the meantime Cat moved to her Nona's (her grandmother) apartment in Venice, cause her parents left with her brother to move in Idaho and be close to him.

She met Sam Puckett from the webshow ICarly one day. Cat invited the blonde girl to her house and the two of them immediately got along, despite their different personalities, kinda like Cat and Jade. And with Cat's Nona moving to a nearby retirement house, Sam had decided to stay in Los Angeles and become Cat's roommate, so they could've both earn some money starting a babysitting service together. Cat was also feeling like she didn't want to be alone and in need of a friend who was stranger to the current situation of her family and her break up with Jade, to help her take her mind off both things and stop being depressed. She couldn't risk falling back victim of the addiction she had to antidepressants after everything she had done to get over it, with Jade's help. And she found in Sam that kind of friend. 

But, needless to say, as soon as Jade learned that Cat was now living with the ICarly co-star, she became madly jealous of her ex girlfriend. At school she was always trying to catch Cat between classes to ask her if there was something between her and Sam or how could she do something like that to her, moving in with another girl, after they had just broke up. Cat was simply replying to Jade, every time, by saying that her and Sam were just friends and that she still needed time to be alone, anyway.

Their friends were thinking that Cat and Jade were being stupid. Everyone could see from the way they were still looking at each other, even during their fights, that they were in love, yet they seemed unable to find a way to get back together, somehow.

Tori was legitimately getting tired of that. She had always been a selfless person, and she didn't want to see her friends let the special relationship they had together, getting ruined like that. So even when she was chosen by Mason Thornesmith from the Neutronium Records to perform in the opening number of the Platinum Music Awards, and then got replaced at the last minute with Jade, when Tori refused to keep acting like an arrogant diva like Mason's team wanted, Tori tried to fix things between her two friends. The night before the Awards she talked with Jade in videochat asking her what exactly had happened between her and Cat. Jade didn't want to talk about it with her of all people, but Tori insisted so much that the Goth girl couldn't help but tear up in the end, telling the Latina everything about what had happened to Cat, and how she had helped her and then what happened to her brother after that. Jade also told her how sorry she was feeling for him and Cat's family but that she didn't regret helping her, cause it meant saving her life. Jade even went as far as to tell her frenemy that she was certain she would have never loved someone else the way she still loved Cat and would have always loved her.

Tori was speechless after that. She had noticed that Cat had changed during the last year (everyone had) becoming less childish, less naive and airheaded and more responsible, mature and down to Earth, but she didn't know it was thanks to Jade that had helped the redhead with her addiction to such heavy antidepressants.

That same night Tori invited Cat to her house and talked with her too. But she didn't know to have accidentally left her laptop's camera on. When she told Cat that Jade had informed her about everything, Cat's initial reaction was to be even angrier at her ex girlfriend, but then Tori repeated Jade's exact words to Cat making her realize how much she loved her, and that even if she had not thought about her family while helping her, she had not done that to hurt them but to save her life.

Jade was able to see everything through her own laptop's camera.

After thanking Tori, Cat had asked Sam to come pick her up with her bike and take her to Jade's house.

Jade was still wearing heavy make up after she had rehearsed for the performance of the following night at the Platinum Awards when she returned to her house. And Cat was there, on her doorway, with a tears stained, but smiling face.

No words were needed in that moment... Cat and Jade would have been forever grateful during the following years that Emily (Jade's mother) was not home that night, cause they spent it having sex on the floor of Jade's living room the minute they entered the house. Then on the couch, before moving to the Goth girl's room.

And so Cat and Jade were back together... Granted their break up had only lasted a little more than a couple of months, it still felt like ages to them. After that, all Jade knew was that she had to let Tori perform in her place at the Awards. It was only fair after she had helped her and Cat get back together.

After they returned to be a couple, Jade also became good friend with Cat's roommate Sam. They had discovered to have many things in common (like finding funny when babies cry). Cat would have felt jealous of them, if she didn't know that Jade was deeply in love her, so Cat was simply happy about her girlfriend and her roommate getting along so well. 

After they all graduated, Sam decided to move back to Seattle and finally tell her ex, Freddie Benson, she loved him. Before she left, Cat made her promise they would have seen each other again and that she would have been her bridesmaid, when her and Jade would have gotten married one day.

In the meantime her parents returned to LA with Manny who had gotten a lot better during all this time, getting dismissed from the clinique. They also weren't mad at Cat and Jade anymore. Manny was even able to get a job as an assistant cook at a local restaurant. Just like his sister, he had always been good at cooking.

While Jade was auditioning for movies and TV shows, Cat had decided to register a demo of an old song she had forgotten to have written, shortly after deciding to stop taking her 'special vitamins'. The song was called 'Break Free' and was based on how she was feeling after having overcome her addiction. She found it in an old notebook recognizing immediately her own handwriting:

If you want it, take it  
I should've said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
I don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more  
This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper  
I was under your spell, yeah  
Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe  
On the highway to hell, yeah

I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
I don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more  
This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

No more, baby  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
Thought of your body, I came alive  
It was lethal, it was fatal  
In my dreams, it felt so right  
But I woke up every time  
Ooh, baby

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more  
This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

Jade had loved the song and was so impressed after hearing Cat singing it for the first time, that she encouraged her girlfriend to send it to the Neutronium Records and together with Andre, she helped her record it. They sent the demo to Mason Thornesmith, the same one who had chosen Tori to perform at the Platinum Awards. Tori in person who signed a contract with him after graduating, had made sure that Cat's song was going to be listened by Mason himself.

Mason liked it and decided to also make Cat sign a contract with his label. As expected 'Break Free', Cat's first hit, was a big success and in a short period of time she became very popular and even made a music video for the song. So Mason wanted her to start working on new song to produce her first album. All that popularity was scaring to Cat at first, especially when she had to change many things about herself including her hair, which she stopped dying red, making them of a light brunette color instead. She also started wearing way more make up than usual and dressing up more. She became more confident in herself but just like Tori, she was able to stay true to herself and her principles, refusing to change her persona.

Cat started meeting many new people in the music industry, becoming very famous. Her family couldn't be prouder of her. Jade too, she was so happy for her, she always knew that Cat was destined to become a popstar. It was only right, with a voice like hers.

But, the more Cat was becoming famous and successful, the more their relationship was suffering. Jade had her own career as an actress afterall. Which meant movies and TV shows, to shoot in different cities and states. So when Cat was in tour doing concerts all around the country and then the world, Jade was rarely able to go with her. Though when she was able to, she would have loved it and Cat would sometimes let her sing a few of her songs with her on stage, since Jade had an amazing voice aswell.

But usually, they were mainly distant from each other or busy because of their different jobs.

Like right now Jade was thinking while looking at the rain. Cat was the love of her life, but she was missing her so much some days that she was hurting more than what she would have let Cat know. That day for example was her birthday and Cat had not even remembered about it. That was a first... Cat had never ever forgotten her birthday and even after she became famous she had always found a way to spend it with her. Jade didn't like birthdays or parties when she was a kid because she never had many friends and their parents were divorced and especially at the start, they couldn't be in the same room without starting to fight with each other, so if Jade chose to spend her birthday with one of them that meant renouncing to the other. Not that her parents even made sure to not be busy or at work for her birthday anyway... That's why Cat, had made it her mission to make Jade love her birthday. Every year since they met, they would have done something Jade loved during that day which usually meant an horror movies marathons that was always followed by Cat not being able to close eye for the whole night and Jade letting her stay over and sleep in her bed to make her feel better (which made Cat secretely like horror movies always more over the years). After they got together they had decided to just skip the movie part and just go to bed together but to do more interesting activities... And usually for the whole day.

But that day, Cat had even forgot to wish her an happy birthday. Not that Jade cared (well not that much anyway) about these sort of things but she wasn't expecting it from Cat.

**Jade POV**

She must have been so busy recording her new album today... Yeah that must be it... It's just another day anyway. A day she never forgot about it, before though... A day we've always spent together, even while I was with Beck. Hell even when Cat and I had briefly broke up, when I had just gotten 17...

**Flashback**

_I was on my bed rewatching The Scissoring for the millionth time that afternoon._

_I didn't go to school cause I wouldn't have been able to stand Cat ignoring me today. Not during my birthday too... I couldn't believe I had lost her. I was feeling bad for her brother, but Cat was unfair to put all the blames on me. She could have been more discreet while talking about her sister or at least not placing her photos all over their house. Anyway we couldn't have predicted what effects remembering about Ellie, would have had on Manny. We had this discussion a thousandth time but somehow it always turns out it is my fault in the end and that I only thought about helping Cat in all of this and not her family. And that's why we broke up... And that's why I'm all alone now during my freaking birthday. I don't remember ever crying so much before, in my life..._

_I hear my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pick it up. It's Cat!_

_My heart immediately starts going crazy in my chest, as I take a deep breath and answer._

_"Hey" I try to be cool but I bet she could tell I sound excited by my tone of voice._

_"Happy birthday Jade... Why weren't you at school today?" she asks me. Her voice sounding slightly trembling._

_"Wasn't feeling well" I lie_

_"Liar" she knows me too much_

_"Am not"_

_"You sure are"_

_"Stop it" I warn her_

_"No. I'm coming over" she tells me_

_That takes me by surprise "What?"_

_"You don't want me to?" she asks me_

_"No" I say then immediately add "I mean yes, I mean... Sure come over"_

_I hear a little giggle_

_"You want me to come pick you up?" I ask her_

_"I'm at Bots with Sam she can give me a ride" she replies_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot you're always with her now, whatever" I say not doing a good job at masking my jealousy_

_"Jade, I told you Sam and I are just friends and besides..."_

_"Yeah yeah, we are not even together right now, cause you need time to think, after everything that happened..." I repeat the same thing she told me dozen of times ever since we broke up and I feel my heart clench in desperation "Anyway, sure, come over Cat_ _" I continue trying to use the thought of her coming over to make me feel better right now._

_"K... Later" she replies._

_I jump off my bed and quickly start fixing my make up. I also strip from my shirt and put on a v-neck top that leaves little to the imagination, to make sure Cat has a good view of my assets. I brush my black hair (I dyed my hair at some point while I was in high school) with green highlights and I also contemplate putting a skirt and fishnet stockings on but that would seem too much, so I leave my dark jeans on._

_After some minutes I hear the front door and my mom opening and saying I'm in my room. I go lie on my bed trying to assume a pose that looks casual but sexy at the same time. I remove my ugly green socks and decide to lie on my stomach with my legs up in the air and crossed by the ankles, while pretending to be reading the first book I grab from one of the shelves in my room._

_Cat soon enters my room. I look up at her. She is dressed in jeans too, a red shirt matching her hair and red heels at her feet. It's crazy how sexy she always looks, sometimes without even trying._

_"Hey Jade" she greets me a bit shyly_

_"Hi" I say pretending to read the book in front of me_

_"Whatcha doing?" she asks me sitting close to me._

_"Reading a book" I lie. I'm so concentrate in her being here I don't even know what I'm pretending to read until she grabs it._

_"Hey!" I protest_

_"Oh I'm sure the dictionary is a lot interesting!" she giggles._

_I grab it from her hands and throw it on a nearby chair, feeling embarrassed "OK you got me... I was nervously waiting for you the whole time" I say standing up._

_She looks at me with a smile. I see her gaze lingering on my chest for a moment before she blushes and looks away. I smirk for a second. My top worked._

_"Why are you here?" I ask her._

_She looks back at me "It's your birthday. I would have never ruined a tradition... We always spend your birthday together, no matter what" she says_

_I nod happily "Well what do you want to do?"_

_She shrugs "It's your birthday! Whatever you want to!"_

_"The usual? Horror movie and pop corns?" I suggest_

_She smiles and nods_

_I smile too "Let's go make them then"_

_We quickly make some pop corns before we plop together in my bed watching a movie. I know she doesn't really like horrors so this time I decide to take it easy on her and since she still insisted to watch a movie I like I put on 'The Next Three Days', which isn't really scary but still far from light hearted. It's a thriller about an innocent woman accused of an homicide she didn't commit, and who is sent to jail, with a lifetime sentence, and her husband does everything to free her after failing to prove her innocence. When the movie ends I put away the now empty pop corn bowl and I look at Cat who is smiling at me "I actually liked this movie... It was full tension but it was good"_

_"I like it too" I smile_

_Her expression falls for a minute so I ask her what's wrong_

_"Nothing... It's just... Sam and I had to babysit a little girl named Ellie, yesterd_ ay _you know? She gave us some troubles but that's not what I was thinking about right now..." she tells me_

_"She had the same name as your sister. Which made you think about her, right?" I ask her_

_She nods_

_"Are you ok?" I ask her concerned_

_"I'm fine. I was actually surprised at how fine I was while thinking about her. I've come a long way ever since I was taking my pills to forget about Ellie. I just wish my brother could also remember about our sister without any trauma" she tells me sadly_

_I get closer to her "Cat, I'm so sorry about Manny, I..."_

_"I don't want to talk about it today... It's your birthday" she tells me with a smile._

_I nod not wanting to push her "_ _Thank you... For spending my birthday with me" I tell her grateful_

_"Of course Jade... I know things have been tense between us lately but I still want us to be friends" she tells me and that breaks my heart_

_"Just friends?" I ask_

_She nods sadly and looks away "Maybe it's for the best. For now at least... after everything that happened..."_

_"You broke up with me you know... Not the other way around." I say before I can stop myself._

_"Yeah and you know why" she tells me with a frown_

_"No I still really don't..." I reply starting to feel angry_

_"And that's why we can't be together right now... I love you Jade but sometimes you're unable to think about other people's feelings" Cat accuses me_

_I'm about to reply maybe yelling at her but then I realize what she just said "You love me... You still love me"_

_Cat blushes as red as her hair "I meant as a friend, right now. I always loved you as such"_

_"No... You always loved me as more than a friend. We both know that" I say smirking at her and looking in her eyes._

_"Jade..." she whispers shaking her head. My index and middle fingers are tip toeing up one of her thighs._

_"Jade... No..." Cat says stopping my hand. I lean closer to her face with mine_

_"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop" I say_

_"I..." she starts but doesn't continue. She keeps looking at me in awe. So I close the gap between our mouths and kiss her. She kisses me back for a second, her taste so familiar... But then she stops. I don't though, and I keep chasing her mouth with my own_

_"Jade... I... I need... time..." she mumbles between my kisses but I silence her each time. It isn't long before she gives in kissing me back passionately. After a bit I pull away and remove my shirt throwing it on the floor._

_Cat's eyes go wide staring at my black bra before she looks at me "Jade... We can't just get back together like this. I'm still so depressed after what happened with my family"_

_I'm tempted to cry or scream or both at her words but I swallow and don't let them get to me and ruin the moment. We broke up from a month now and I'm already missing her like crazy... My body craves her touch so badly... So I say "Ever heard about break up sex?"_

_She shook her head._

_I smile "Well we never had it you know?"_

_"Did you have it with Beck?" Cat asks me. That hint of jealousy in her voice makes my heart flutter. Fuck this break up, she still wants me and is still jealous of me._

_I laugh "I was with you when I broke up with him, you dork"_

_"That doesn't really answer my question" she continues_

_I continue to laugh "Of course I didn't!"_

_"Then how do you know it's even a thing?" Cat asks me biting her lower lip as she ogles my chest again._

_I shrug "I heard about it... Want to try?" I ask her._

_Cat thinks about it for a moment "I would say no... But that would be a lie" she says also removing her shirt._

_And after that my hands are already unzipping her jeans and pulling them down her legs, before I reach up for her face to kiss her. She hugs me and unclasps my bra throwing it out of the way and pulling away to stare at me topless before starting to caress and cup my boobs, pushing me down on the mattress and then helping me out of my jeans that land on the floor. Our underwears quickly follow and so is Cat's bra._

_She gets on top of me kissing me and pushing her breasts against my own, our nipples are grazing and I moan at the sensation as I let my nails scratching her shoulders just barely to hear her gasp in pleasure. She pulls her head back, moaning lightly when she positions her body just so her pussy is on mine and they are brushing against each other's. "Happy birthday Jade" she tells me and I bit back another moan (knowing that my mom was at home that day), as we start moving our hips in sync. My bed is squeaking by how fast we are grinding against each other, we are both so desperate for this, and I realize as we kiss to silence each other from time to time that I will never desire anyone as much as I desire Cat Valentine. And I will never be able to love anyone as deeply as I love her. I know it's the same for her when she whispers a barely audible 'I missed you' between her pants as she is so close to coming 'Me too, pussycat' (that's how I started calling her before we broke up, when we used to get intimate), 'I love you baby' I continue and she comes first burying her face on my shoulder to muffle her moan of pleasure, hugging my neck and I follow her soon after, forgetting about my mom for a moment as I gasp before releasing a long moan._

_After a bit I reach down for her vagina and insert two digits inside of her. She moans again loudly and starts rocking my hand moving her hips back and forth. I can feel by the way she is clenching around my fingers that she is already about to come again "Oh Jade..." she gasps_

_"I missed you... And I missed this feeling... being inside of you" I tell her and she moans once more with her eyes shut tightly as she comes again._

_I withdraw my fingers and sh_ _e rolls off of me. We both lie next to each other breathing for air. I find her hand and take it in mine, hoping that this was not just break up sex, that this meant for her the same thing that meant for me... That we're back together, that this proved that we are meant to be, that we just can't live apart, and that this break up was stupid and meant nothing._

_I'm about to tell her all of these things but she starts sitting up to leave my bed, gathering her clothes._

_I look at her shocked "What are you doing?"_

_She looks at me as she puts her underwear back on "Jade... That was amazing... But... I'm sorry but I need to go now"_

_And just like that my hopes were crushed... But I won't give them up so easily "Please stay over, at least"_

_She looks at me with an apologetic look as she stops for a moment from dressing "I... I would... But we both know that if I stay we would just get back together and I still need time..."_

_"Time for what? What we did proves that we are still in love! Unless it was really just break up sex to you" I snap at her sitting up on my bed_

_"It wasn't just sex... I love you but..." she is saying on the verge of tears_

_"But what? Stop being ridiculous Cat! Our break up makes no sense!" I yell at her_

_"I'm sorry I told you I need time okay? My family just... Abandoned me, my brother's issues got even worst, cause we only thought about my well being when I decided to quit with my pills and to stop acting like Ellie never existed. Can't you understand how I feel right now? If you love me, please just wait for me to feel better" She tells me. Tears are rolling down her face as she is crying covering her mouth with one hand_

_I get up from my bed grabbing a large shirt from my closet that I put on, but not bothering about wearing anything else. I look at Cat and go hug her. She hugs me back crying against my chest "I'm sorry Cat. But would you have been happy to just never speak about your sister again? Or by letting those pills control your mood?"_

_"No I'm grateful for what you did for me but... I can't help but feel I'm to blame for my brother's breakdown. And now my family left me... I need time... Sorry" she sobs_

_"Okay. I'll wait for you. I love you Cat" I tell her caressing her head._

_"Thank you. I love you too" Cat tells me._

_I smile but then her phone starts ringing. She pulls away from me and wipes a few tears from her face clearing her voice before picking up "Yes Sam?... Yeah... Yeah sorry I lost track of the time... Kk, I'll be outside in a minute" Cat says hanging up._

_"Sorry Jade, Sam is waiting for me I didn't realize..." she is saying but I start getting angry at the mentioning of her roommate and cut her off._

_"You have plans with her? That's the true reason you can't stay over tonight right?" I bark_

_She looks at me frowning "No, we have kids to babysit that's all! But I still wanted to spend some time with you, cause it was your birthday!"_

_"Oh thank you so much for taking away some of the precious time you spend with Sam, to be with me today!" I say with sarcasm and venom in my voice_

_Cat seems offended. She shakes her head and grabs the rest of her stuff as she finishes to dress up slipping her heels back on, before walking past me to leave my room. But I grab her arm "Stay here, I need you. Who cares about Sam, she can handle a couple of brats by herself"_

_Cat pulls free from my grip "That's the problem with you Jade, you only ever think about yourself"_

_"So when I helped you with your addiction I was just thinking about myself too?" I ask her mad_

_"In a way yes... You just wanted to have me all for yourself without thinking about my family." Cat tells me. I can see she immediately regrets it though but her words made me furious "Jade, sorry, forget what I said I didn't mean..." Cat is saying but I yell at her_

_"Get out!" she flinches at my words and angry tone of voice but tries to speak again_

_"I'm sor..."_

_"Just get out of my house Cat!" I repeat turning my back to her and crossing my arms to not let her see I'm about to cry._

_I hear her leaving without another word before I start sobbing, as I put some pajama pants on and just spend the rest of my birthday crying myself to sleep._

_That day I feared that Cat and I would have never been together again._

_Luckily I was wrong._

**End of Flashback**

But right now Cat seems to have forgotten about my 22nd birthday. I know she is busy and all, and the time difference between NY and LA doesn't help, but fuck... How could she forget about our tradition to always spend my birthday together?

I go in the kitchen leaving my now empty coffee mug in the sink and sitting at the table with my phone to reply to a few birthday wishes from my family and friends and even some fans on the social networks. Even Tori Vega, who became just as popular as Cat as a popstar, sent me an 'Happy Birthday' message same as her now fiance Beck Oliver (they got together just before the Platinum Awards back in High School). He starred in a few indie movies (one with Tori too) but mostly works as an hair model now. Andre, Robbie and even Trina all remembered about my birthday and everyone of them either called me or sent me a message. They all made it by the way, well almost. Andre works as a songwriter, also for Neutronium records. He works with many famous artists and even helped Cat and Tori with their first albums a few years ago. Robbie was able to get small parts in some sitcoms, also making a cameo in an episode of 'The Big Bang Theory' (he played Howard's secret brother) and now works as a comedian doing ventriloquist numbers with Rex in LA. And Trina well, she was able to get a few photoshoots as a model mainly thanks to her sister's connections after Tori got famous, but that was about it as far as I know. I don't think she is doing anything at the moment.

Anyway you would think Cat of all people would have been the first to remember about my birthday. But no. You would think she would have at least remember about it by now, if anything just by checking one of my social's profiles and seeing other people wishing me happy birthday. But no. Apparently she became too much of a diva, to remember even her own girlfriend's birthday, when we are apart. I mean I wasn't expecting her to spend it with me but a phone call would have been nice.

And you know the worst part of it? Even if I am disappointed of her, and as much as I want to call her and yell at her and be angry right now... I can't. I can't because more than anything I just miss her like crazy and all I want is to hold her in my arms. I love Cat Valentine too much, so much I understand how busy she must have been to forget about my birthday, so I forgive her. 

I hear someone ringing at the door of my apartment and I roll my eyes. Certainly other flowers from one of my cast mates, who don't know I hate flowers. Even if it's just around 5 Pm I was relaxing in my pajama so I go put on a robe before opening. They ring again so I yell an annoyed "Coming!"

When I open expecting a delivery boy with flowers my mouths drops.

Her back is turned on me and she is wearing a baseball cap and red hair but I already know who she is. She turns to look at me and I see she has also huge, dark sunglasses on and is dressed casual with a simple 'I ❤️ NY' shirt and jeans. When she turns she has a huge smile on her face.

"Cat?" I can't believe it... She is here!

Without a word she jumps in my embrace wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, kissing me.

I stumble back a little, taken by surprise before holding her, pushing the door closed with my foot.

She releases my mouth giggling "Happy birthday love!" she tells me

I smile widely at her "You're... Here... You're really here" I'm stunned

She laughs as I place her down to her feet "Really? Am I?" she jokes

I roll my eyes "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have put some make up on and dressed up for you!" I tell her pretending to be mad but I'm too happy so I can't help but keep smiling like an idiot at her.

"Jade, how many times I have to tell you, you don't need to do all that stuff for me? Besides, you always look stunning anyway..." she tells me placing her hands on my hips and looking at me up and down

I feel myself blushing flattered, as I look at her when she continues "Also what kind of surprise would have been, if I told you I was coming? I bet you were already thinking what a horrible and workaholic girlfriend you had" she giggles

I chuckle "Something like that"

She pretends to be offended as she slaps my arm "Really? Did you seriously think I could forget about my beautiful love's birthday, for the first time since we know each other?" she asks me

"No, but... I mean... I know how busy you are lately" I tell her

"Babe, you always come first in my life no matter what" Cat smiles

I kiss her smiling lips "Thank you. I loved your surprise"

"Oh but it isn't my only surprise!" she says

I take a few locks of her red hair between my fingers "Yeah I saw, this red wig brings me back to when you used to be a redhead"

"That's not what I was talking about... Also how did you know I didn't dye my hair red again?" she asks

"Honey, I know how your hair look too well" I tell her

Cat giggles "Well you're right! It's a wig. I was kinda feeling nostalgic of my old red hair though" she says removing her hat and red wig, letting her long brunette hair flow freely around her shoulders. She also takes off her sunglasses "Plus, I didn't want the papz or anyone else to recognize me. I'm here in secret, for my love's birthday!" she says lowering her voice.

I smirk at her "Well your secret is safe with me" I wink.

She giggles "Good to know! But... Can you go pick up my baggage? Cause you basically left them out of your apartment"

"Well excuse me Miss Valentine, but you were the one who jumped me as soon as I opened the door!" I tell her playfully

She laughs "Can you blame me? Anyway why don't you go pick up my bags now?"

"OK jeez, and you used to say I was the bossy one back in high school! You better not have brought half of your wardrobe with you, this time!" I joke (though she really did last time she was here).

Cat nudges me on the shoulder "Don't worry, I just have two bags with me!"

"Good, make yourself at home" I tell her. She turns around and I take the opportunity to slap her ass. She looks at me over her shoulder with her mouth forming an 'o' and then wiggles her brows in a seductive way. I smirk at her before I go pick her bags. I didn't even noticed them when I opened the door. I was too surprised to see her here. Damn I still can't believe she is here! Cat is here! I'm so happy... I don't know how long she will be able to stay, considering that she has a pretty tight schedule, being so busy recording songs and videos for her new album lately, but I plan to enjoy every second with her. This was the best surprise ever and I'm already contemplating a few ways in which I can thank her tonight, when I enter back in my apartment with her bags. Cat isn't where I left her. I figure she probably needed to use the bath or something, so I bring her stuff in my bedroom and to my surprise I find her there, sitting on my bed.

I smile. Was this the surprise she was talking about? I can't wait... "You don't waste time do you? Want to make my birthday memorable?" I ask her

She smirks too, only I think she looks so much sexier than me right now with her make up done and shiny strawberry chapstick, that I tasted before when we kissed. Gosh Cat Valentine is so freaking hot... She has always been hot, but now she is able to turn me on with just one look, sometimes...

She stands up and takes my hand in hers "Close your eyes love" she tells me

I do as she says, grinning. I'm expecting her to do something sexy, like that time she placed one of my hands between her legs for my last birthday. It was totally unexpected, cause we were at a restaurant after dinner and we were sitting together in a booth so she took me by surprise. She was wearing a dress and after making me slide my hand underneath her skirt she had crossed her legs trapping it there while we ordered the dessert. Luckily the waitress couldn't see anything because of the table. Just the memory of how Cat was struggling to form her order as I was slowly brushing her through her soaked underwear makes me so horny right now.

This time though, she surprise me again but by doing something completely different, placing a little object in my palm.

"Open them" she says

I open my eyes and find a tiny box in my hand. My heart jumps in my throat. For a second I think I fell asleep on my couch and that I'm dreaming. I blink several times to make sure this is real.

"I know you don't like birthdays and that you always asked me not to give you any presents today, but I hope you won't refuse this one... Well, open it, come on!" she tells me

My eyes are already wet as I do so. I start crying freely when I see the beautiful ring with a huge diamond that is inside the small box. "Cat... This is beautiful... Does this mean...?" but before I can even finish my question she gets on one knee and grabs my left hand. She nods giggling, but I can see her eyes are glistening, just like mine. 

"Now I'm already a lot shorter than you baby, so I probably didn't even need to get on one knee" she jokes and I laugh shaking my head

"...But as you can see I still did it, cause I wanted my propose to be perfect for you. So here it goes... Jade West... When we met we were just kids. But the moment I layed my eyes on you I knew you were a special person. And it didn't take me long to realize you were my special person. The only one for me. I know that when we are apart, we're both hurting and missing each other, like crazy. But I want you to know that I will always come back to you, cause my heart is yours Jade. And I know you'll always come back to me too. So I wanted to make it official: will you be my wife and make an honest woman of me?" she ends her speech with a smile

I giggle because of the goofy way she just popped me the Question, but I'm still crying because of the beautiful speech of her propose. I don't even have to think about my answer.

"Yes Cat Valentine. I want to be your wife and make an honest woman out of you"

She laughs as happy tears start escaping her eyes aswell as she gets up and leans on her toes to reach my lips and kiss me before taking the engagement ring she gave me and slipping it on my left hand's ring finger.

I look at it with a huge smile before looking at her. She cups my face between her hands telling me "You know, you just made me the happiest person in this world, right?"

"With one possible exception" I tell her before we start kissing again, only this time our kiss gets more heated and we end up on my bed.

/

Want to know one of the reasons I love being a lesbian? You can literally have hours and hours of sex, when you make love with a girl, and Cat and I have always been so good at that. Like today, I think we totally made up for all the time we have been distant from each other lately... we should really order a pizza or something cause we are both spent right after having so much sex. But neither of us seems to have the energy to get up at the moment as we are lying naked in each other's embrace.

"Wow... Damn... Who taught you to do that?" I ask her

She giggles "You" 

"Yeah but when you did the split on my face... Damn, baby you're so flexible. Must be all the workout you do" I laugh

"Yep, gotta stay fit for you, hun" she brags and I continue to laugh while she is resting her head on me. 

When we make love, I often feel so lucky to have been the first and only one who had this wonderful woman intimately. And to know she has always been in love with me and me only... Sometimes I wish she had been my first too, and I can't help but feel bad knowing that I let Beck distract me from my one true love, back in the days. But the past is the past and it doesn't matter anymore, cause for years now I've been Cat's, and she has been mine and now we are going to get married. 

"I'm taking your name" I tell her kissing her forehead that she is resting just above my breasts while drawing small hearts on my stomach.

Cat looks up at me with a big smile "Really?"

I nod "I may still need to use Jade West, for movies and other productions but legally I want to be Jade Valentine from now on. Cause I was always meant to be yours, babe"

"Aww, Jadey!" she pecks me with a kiss on the cheek. Yeah she still calls me Jadey sometimes and I've grown to love it by now.

"So from how long exactly were you thinking about proposing me?" I ask after a bit.

"Mmhmm I think from before we even got together" she replies

I laugh "Really?"

She chuckles "Let's say I was mostly dreaming about you proposing me back then... We were still so young after all" 

"Definitely!" I agree with a laugh "But if I knew that, I would have popped you the question a long time ago" 

"Yeah, I was kinda waiting for you to propose me... I mean we are together from almost six years now, if we don't count our brief break up" Cat says with a teasing tone, looking at me. 

"Oh trust me, I thought about asking you to marry me more than once, but with our careers and all, it never seemed the right time..." I explain then I bit my lip deciding whether to tell her about this fear I had or not. Oh fuck it, I'll tell her, since I have no reason to have this fear anymore "...And I was afraid you would have told me no, because of your job"

"Did you really think I could have said 'No' to you? The love of my life?" she asks me and I can't tell right now if she is truly mad at me or if she is just pretending to be. 

"I know you love me, but... You are Cat Valentine, and I know you have priorities now because of your career..." I'm telling her but she cuts me off

"I'm your Cat Valentine. It's who I've always been, you should know that. My job didn't change a thing. I mean... It changed a lot about my life, sure, but so did yours... Like I said in my propose, we are both traveling a lot and we are often very busy because of our careers. But that doesn't change who we are or what we feel for each other. I told you, you will always be my priority" Cat tells me, serious, and I smile reassured, hugging her even tighter at me 

"You're right. I guess I was just being dumb then" I tell her

"Very" she tells me giggling and I pretend to glare at her pinching her side, making her laugh even more "Gosh, I can't wait to make it official that I want to spend all my life with you" Cat tells me

I smile at her "I can't wait either"

We kiss briefly on the mouth before Cat giggles "Do you think we will steal Tori and Beck's spotlight as the couple of the year, now that we are also engaged?"

"Tsk, they don't even stand a chance compared to us" I reply

She smiles widely "You know, I was a little afraid you weren't really into marriage, because we never seriously talked about it and back when we were kids you told me you didn't believe in marriage, since your parents' one ended in such a bad divorce" Cat tells me

"I didn't believe in it, yeah. Until we got together and I realized that we were meant to be and that I wanted to be with you and only you, Caterina Valentine." I admit

She looks up at me again and kisses me. I kiss her back cupping her face.

"I love you Jade... I always loved you. Thanks for making me so happy" she tells me

"I love you too babygirl. Thank you for being such a wonderful woman. My woman" I reply before she gets on top of me to kiss me again, her leg between my thighs and I think the pizza can wait, cause we are ready for another round, if you catch my drift...

/

Sometimes I can't help but think of how all of this started... That night many years ago, when I heard Cat talking to her stuffed animal, saying she was in love with me. That night when she gathered the courage to lightly press her lips on mine in a sweet, tender kiss for the very first time. I was 16 years old, and all of that happened because I received a text from Cat asking me to go to her house, so I could take my mind off Beck after our break up. My original plan was to go to Tori's, though, and ask her to help me get back together with him. 

Who knows what would have happened if I ignored Cat's text, to go to Tori's, like I originally intended to. Vega would have certainly helped me, fixing things between me and Beck. And it would have been a terrible mistake: if that happened, I may have never found out I was actually in love with my best friend, Cat Valentine. She would have probably gotten over her feelings for me eventually, like she was trying to do from years already, while I would have continued to drag the toxic relationship I had with Beck, for who knows how long. I may have never found out what had happened to Cat and her family, about her sister and Cat would have probably never overcome her addiction to antidepressants, becoming the strong and confident woman she is today.

They say there are many different universes where people's lives can be completely different from our own because of a single different decision that was made.

Well if that's true, I'm happy to live in this one with Cat as my future wife. Cause I can't think of a better life than the one I'm about to spend with her.

Forever.

-

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the story? Leave a comment!  
> Also as you can see many things changed from the original canon because of Cat and Jade being together and Cat being free from her meds, hope you liked all the references to Victorious and Sam & Cat and also real life events, and Ariana Grande's song 'Break Free' and many other TV shows and movies that are mentioned in this chapter.  
> Credits for all the characters, songs, movies and shows to their respective owner, this is a work of fiction, that I wrote for entertainment purpose.  
> Until next time, bye!


	20. Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter! Hope you like it! Leave kudos and comments!

20 years later

**No one POV**

A rather upset but beautiful brunette girl was walking through the corridors of Hollywood Arts High School with her boyfriend a tall and attractive boy. They were Ellie Valentine and Drake Oliver.

"OK, I really don't understand what is your problem" the boy was saying.

"You don't get it do you?" the girl replied looking annoyed at him

"No I don't... Usually when people get the part they wanted in a movie, are happy about it, you know?" Drake replied

"Yeah, except I wanted it because of my talents not because of who my moms are" Ellie replied

"So? You still got the part, so now you have the chance to prove your talent" he continued as they arrived to the girl locker, that she had decorated in black with a moon drawn in the center and stars that were really glowing all around. 

"Maybe you're right." Ellie agreed

"Of course I am, come on don't be silly" Drake told her placing his hands on the girls hips but she pushed him away 

"Silly? Oh excuse me if I want to be chosen for my own talent and not for that of my parents, unlike you!" Ellie told him

"What do you mean by that?" the boy asked her

"That all you do is bragging about being the son of Victoria Vega and Beck Oliver, just to get noticed!" she shouted at him. 

The boy furrowed his brows looking offended "You know what, when you are like this it's pointless to talk. Call me when you've cooled down a bit" he said turning around to leave. 

"Maybe I won't call you at all this time" Ellie yelled after him "Freaking smart-ass" she whispered to herself, while punching in the combination to her locker to grab some books. 

In that moment she saw her little sister Cara talking with another girl. Just like her older sister, Cara was beautiful, but she was shorter than Ellie and had darker eyes and hair compared to her sister. The girl she was talking to was also very attractive. She was a tall and beautiful african-american girl with long hair, Janet Harris. She was laughing at something Cara had said and the shorter girl took the opportunity to brush her arm. Ellie heard her sister saying "You're so beautiful when you smile Jay... I mean more than usual" she was blushing while saying that. 

Ellie rolled her eyes while she heard Janet thanking her for the compliment. When Cara spotted her older sister she smiled and excused herself from Janet, before running to Ellie. 

"Hey big sis!" Cara greeted her trying to hug her, but Ellie raised an hand in front of her 

"No hugs" 

Cara sighed shaking her head before asking "Did you get a call from the producers yet?" 

Ellie just nodded. 

"So? Did you get it?" Cara asked excited

"Yes" Ellie replied

Cara smiled widely "Yay! Congrats sis! Then why you look so upset?" she asked her

"Cause I only had to say a couple of lines before they said the part was mine" Ellie told her crossing her arms

Cara looked confused "I still don't understand why you're upset"

"That's cause the things you don't understand are too many to count, sis" Ellie told her 

Cara looked at her questioning "What does that mean?" 

"I mean... You don't even understand that it's pointless to keep crushing on a straight girl..." Ellie replied motioning with her head to Janet who was talking with other students far from them in the hallway. 

Cara blushed of a deep shade of red "Ellie! Shhh! Jay and I are just friends!" 

"Oh sure..." Ellie replied with a smirk before getting closer to her sister and mimicking what she had just seen her do with Janet, brushing her arm and even doing a bad imitation of her voice "You're so beautiful when you smile Jay! I mean more than usual! Can I carry your books for you? And maybe later we could go make out in the janitor's closet or better yet have se..." she was saying before her sister covered her mouth with her hand. 

"Shut up!" Cara yelled at her looking behind her and seeing that Janet was looking at them questioning. She hoped that her friend didn't heard what her sister was saying. 

"I swear embarrass me again and I..." Cara was saying letting Ellie go, but her sister who was laughing by now interrupted her

"What, you will tell to one of our moms like when we were little? News flash: they have always been too busy to care about us, anyway" Ellie told her, sternly

"That's not true, not always... you just like to be negative all the time, for some reason..." Cara replied

"Maybe it's cause being daughter of Cat Valentine and Jade West completely overshadows my own talents and I get chosen for movie parts just for that. Is this how I will always be remembered? Just as the daughter of two famous women?" Ellie asked her sister

"Is this what it's about? That's why you're so upset right now?" Cara asked her

"Yes. And also I may have been a bitch to Drake earlier, and now we aren't speaking... I think" Ellie told her sister

"Isn't it a weird coincidence, that you're dating Beck Oliver's son? I mean mama Cat told me mama Jade used to date him before they got together" Cara said to her sister, thoughtful

"I don't think it's weird. I mean our parents are friends and we know each other from so long and we all go to school together, so..." Ellie replied

Cara nodded "Yeah, you're probably right... Anyway Ellie, I see where you're coming from, but the fact that we are the daughters of two famous persons just means that we have to work even harder to prove our talents. I mean it might be easy for us to have the spotlight and get roles and parts, and we should be grateful to our parents for that, but it's up to us to prove that we really deserve the spotlight and that we didn't get it just because of who our moms are." 

Ellie looked at her sister, her face softening. She smiled "Yeah. You're right sis. I think Drake tried to tell me the same earlier but as usual I didn't listen to him... Well in my defence, you phrased it in a way better and more convincing way"

Cara giggled "Thanks! But if I have to be honest I may have had the same talk with Jay one day. She was the one who helped me realize that... You know she is also a famous daughter after all, with a dad like Andre Harris!" 

"Yeah well remind me to thank her too..." Ellie replied. In that moment the bell rang announcing the start of the next period. 

"Let's go, I need to apologize to Drake before class" Ellie continued. 

"Kay" Cara just replied. 

"Hey Cara! Want to go to class together?" Janet asked her passing by

Cara beamed at her "Of course! Just a sec!" 

"Okay, I'll go ahead" Janet said "Hi Ellie!" 

"Hey" Ellie greeted her aswell. 

When Janet walked away Cara lowered her voice and asked her sister "You really think I'm hopeless? With her I mean" she asked her motioning towards Janet with a tilt of her head. 

Ellie looked at the other girl then back at her sister "Maybe not..."

"But if she is really straight..." Cara pouted 

"What if she isn't?" Ellie shrugged

"But you said..." Cara tried to say but Ellie stopped her

"I know... But I was just being a gank like usual. She might have only dated guys so far, but she always like to be so close to you. I've always thought you two might have something going on..." Ellie said

Cara looked happy at her sister "Really?" 

"Yeah. It kinda reminds me of how mama Cat and mama Jade told us they got together. So keep trying with Janet, ok sis?" Ellie encouraged her

Cara was grinning happily at her big sister, before squeezing her in an hug "I will! Thank you Ellie!" 

"Yeah, yeah, now go, don't make her wait!" Ellie told her patting her back. 

Cara giggled pulling away and nodding before running towards Janet. 

In that moment Ellie's phone started ringing, with one of her mom's songs announcing her that it was her mother who was calling her. Well one of them, Cat. 

"Hey mom" she answered 

"Hey honey! So any news about the audition yet?" her mom asked her

"Yeah, I got the part." Ellie replied while walking to her class

"That's amazing baby! You have to tell me everything about the audition after school!" Cat told her

"Yeah well, the director Paul Gambino said he worked with mama Jade on one of her early movies, so it wasn't really hard, you know?" Ellie told her

"I'm sure he will find out that you are just as talented as her" Cat said

"It's just a small part mom!" Ellie said 

"So? It's still a big opportunity for you Ellie! Mama Jade and I never got a part for a big movie until we both graduated from high school. While look at you! Senior year and you already got casted!" Cat encouraged her

"Thanks to mama Jade's and yours connections" Ellie replied

Cat stayed silent for a bit then said "Honey..." 

"It's okay mom. I will prove my talent aswell. I love you mama Cat, tell mama Jade I love her too" Ellie told her

"Aww sweetie!! I will as soon as she wakes up! We love you!" Cat told her

Ellie rolled her eyes laughing "Alright, look lunch break is over and I need to go to class, so I'll let you guys recover from your anniversary now, okay?" she had just spotted Drake in the corridors

"Haha, well honey it was our 20th anniversary, after all! Anyway, be good at school and look out for your sister. See you both later" Cat replied

"Sure, later mom" Ellie smiled ending the phone call. 

**Cat POV**

As you might have understood, Jade and I had two daughters after I proposed to her and we got married that same year 20 years ago. We were so young, yet we had already gone through a lot, but our love always prevailed on everything. After we got married, our careers were full of successes for the both of us. But the most memorable ones were certainly having our two wonderful babygirls. 

About two years after we got married Jade and I decided that we wanted to have a child. Jade wanted to carry our baby after we found a donor and on her suggestion we decided to call her Ellie like my late sister, when we found out we were expecting a girl. My parents couldn't be prouder of us. Jade's ones too, of course, but mine were particularly moved by the name's choice. 

Other two years later, we decided we wanted a second child and this time I was the one who wanted to get pregnant, and 9 months later I brought our little daughter, Cara to this world. 

I couldn't be happier to have a family with Jade, and my only regret is that maybe, because of our careers, we weren't as present as we would have both liked in our daughters' lives, as they were growing up. But despite everything I think we always showed our daughters that they mean the world to us and I think they always felt loved by both me and Jade. 

Ellie and Cara became very good friends with our friends' kids, Tori and Beck's son Drake and with Andre's and his wife's daughter, Janet, since their kids had all around the same age as our daughters. They all decided to take after us and go to Hollywood Arts together. 

As for Jade and I, here we are still together after 20 years. Which means we know each other from about... 30 years. Wow so crazy! I guess we are getting old, but don't tell Jade I said that! Well we certainly didn't feel old last night considering how wild we got after the party for our 20th anniversary. Speaking of which she is still asleep naked in our bed as I bring her breakfast, letting the smell of coffee waking her up. 

She starts stretching. 

Yep, coffee always works with my Jadey. 

She begins opening her eyes with a yawn "Morning babe" Jade tells me and I smile placing the tray with her breakfast next to her on the bed. 

"Morning sexy" I say kissing her lips briefly before I sit at the edge of the bed, letting my gaze lingering on her exposed breasts. Gosh I swear they still look and feel as firm and perfect as they were back when we got together more than 20 years ago... 

She smirks then looks at the breakfast I made for her. Black coffee and pancakes. Her favorite "You didn't have to make me breakfast" 

"I didn't have, yeah, but I wanted to. Figured I worn you out waaay too much last night" I tease her giggling. 

She laughs taking a sip of her coffee "I could say the same thing" she says reaching for my leg and pushing my robe open to reveal several hickeys she left on my inner thigh. 

I giggle looking at them "Yep" 

"Are the girls at school?" Jade asks me

I nod. 

"Good. Oh did Ellie got any news from...?" before she can even finish I nod enthusiastically and tell her

"She sure did! She got it" I say

"That's great!" Jade says, her face happy 

"Yeah, she sounded so happy at the phone. She told me she loves us" I tell her

Jade seems surprised as she just finished her coffee and almost chokes on a pancake "Ellie? Are you sure it wasn't Cara?" 

I shake my head laughing "No it was Ellie!" 

"Our Ellie?" she asks still skeptic

"Of course! Who else?" I slap her thigh through the sheets

"Wow, I think last time she told us that was back when she was 12. She must have been very happy about getting the part!" Jade says

"You know she loves us. She is just a little Jade! Do you remember how you were at her age?" 

"In love with you?" Jade asks me, making me blush flattered

"I mean before..." I say giggling

"Oh, you mean a gank" she says

I chuckle "Let's say that you also had an hard time dealing with feelings and stuff" 

"That's one way to put it" Jade says "Did you tell her I love her too? Cause you, Ellie and Cara... Are all my life" she tells me and I can't restrain myself from kissing her again. 

"I did... You're just the sweetest Jade" I tell her

She smiles "OK, thanks, now would you let me finish eating my pancakes?" 

I smirk "OK. If you promise you will eat something else too, later" 

She raises an eyebrow at me looking so seductive "Oh? What do you propose?" she teases me

"Something you ate a lot and so good last night... And many other times before" I tell her as I lie on the foot of the bed, crossing my legs and letting one of them dangling seductively, as I look at her with desire

Jade looks at me biting her bottom lip and pushes the trail away from her, wiping her mouth with her hand. 

"I think I'm done with pancakes... Time to eat you instead" she tells me and I giggle when she jumps on me grabbing my legs and spreading them open as she places me right in front of her... 

God, I love my wife... And I love my family. 

-

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for eventual grammatical errors and misspellings, English isn't my first language. Hope you liked the first chapter!


End file.
